Les Archives de Jack et Ianto saison 2
by takisys
Summary: Réunis ici, dans l'ordre, Entre Rêve et Réalité, Les Carnets de Voyage de Jack, Question de Confiance, Petit Cours de Télépathie Appliquée,Échappée Belle et Paradoxe Temporel,et Mémoire Intime - Bref: Les carnets du Capitaine et le Journal de Ianto Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité 1/ 5

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 10

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen

**Résumé** : Ianto se réveille après avoir fait un étrange cauchemar qui le laisse en état de choc. Étonnamment, le pire de tous ses cauchemars lui fait voire les choses sous un autre angle

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

* * *

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut avec le tournis. Pas une simple perte d'équilibre, un véritable vertige : un de ceux qui vous donne l'impression d'être sur un manège lancé à pleine vitesse. Il s'était cramponné à ce qu'il pouvait, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur sa respiration n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux.

Petit à petit ça s'était calmé, il n'avait pourtant pas bu, en tous cas pas qu'il se souvienne... tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus où il en était…

Il aurait du être… mort... !

Seigneur, quel horrible cauchemar !

Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'en avait pas fait un comme ça !

Il n'était d'ailleurs plus sûr de savoir ni où ni quand il était… et d'abord, était-ce bien un cauchemar ?

Il avait ouvert les yeux.... Il était chez lui, assis, ou plus précisément avachi dans son divan, en face de lui, sur l'écran de télé, un reporter muet racontait dieu sait quoi, il avait trouvé la télécommande et remis le son :

« 'ouvre-feu sera maintenu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Les autorités appellent la population à garder son calme. Une cellule de crise a été réunie, et de nouvelles élections seront organisées très prochainement »

Ianto était perplexe : De nouvelles élections ? C'était le président américain qui s'était fait assassiné par les Toclofanes...

Oui, mais ça, c'était juste avant que le Maitre lance ces choses sur le reste du monde...

Il avait zappé, zappé ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui semblait le plus irréel : être là, devant sa télé à zapper ou les Toclofanes et la Terre asservie par un seigneur du temps psychopathe, et Jack... Jack enchainé comme un animal !

« La mort conjointe du Président Américain et du Premier Ministre de Grande-Bretagne... »

Saxon était mort... ?

Le Maitre était mort ?

Ianto s'était levé quelque peu chancelant, il avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre : dehors la ville se réveillait doucement.

Cardiff n'avait pas brulée…

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar…

Mais quel cauchemar ! Qu'avait-il pu bien manger ou boire ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir...

Son propre appartement lui semblait presque étranger

Il avait regardé la machine à café avec tendresse, et s'était fait un café bien serré, il l'avait dégusté avec un plaisir intense, comme il avait savouré ses œufs aux bacons

Quel horrible cauchemar !

Il s'était préparé, rasé, douché avec la sensation que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Il en avait gouté chaque instant avec un étrange plaisir et une certaine anxiété...

Presque surpris de ne pas trouver sur son visage, l'horrible balafre que lui avait faite ce tir…

Étrangement la réalité lui paraissait intangible et extrêmement fragile, il avait peur de se réveiller et de se retrouver dans son cauchemar.

Il avait pris les escaliers, salué miss Purple. Ce n'était probablement pas son nom, mais c'est comme cela que Jack la surnommait.

Il avait traversé son quartier en étranger, étonné de chaque détail, le cœur se remplissant d'une gratitude incompréhensible. Son cœur s'était mis à jouer la samba en arrivant sur la place Roald Dahl, il avait eu envi de courir, de sauter, de crier sa joie….

Sa ville, sa ville n'avait pas été rasée. Sa ville se dressait fièrement vers le ciel. Et l'immense cicatrice qui déchirait ce ciel n'était qu'un absurde cauchemar...

« Allo, Rhianon ? Ça va ? Non juste comme ça, j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix... non, non, je t'assure ! Je t'aime, je vous aime, Non encore une fois, je t'assure »

Mais, si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar pourquoi, réagissait-il ainsi ?

Jamais auparavant...

Bon, il lui était bien arrivé de se sentir soulagé après un mauvais rêve, mais jamais comme ça...

Et pourtant il lui était déjà arrivé de rêver d'apocalypse...

Il était descendu dans l'aire centrale et avait allumé tous les terminaux, activant sondes, scanners et tout le fourbi de trucs à détecter et à enregistrer du QG.

Puis il avait ouvert à Myfanwy et l'avait gavé de chocolat tout en surveillant et relevant les résultats enregistrés : rien ! En tous cas, rien ne semblait s'être passé, à par bien sûr la mort _accidentelle_ de deux chefs d'état à bord du Vaillant...

Il était là, tout seul planté au milieu du Qg partageant la dernière tablette de chocolat avec un ptérodactyle. Il commençait à se demander, s'il ne devrait pas consulter, quand le téléphone avait sonné :

« Salut mec ! Pas trop débordé ? Bon semblerait que t'ais eu raison de rater cet avion finalement : pas de Jack ! On arrive dès que les rues seront débloquées, c'est le bordel ici ! »

« Non, non ça va, la routine... ça va vous ? »

« Quelques engelures. Gwen a chopé la crève, et Saxon a de la chance d'être mort parce que je te jure que je me le serais volontiers fait celui-là ! »

« Oui, je te crois... »

« Et ? T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre...? »

« Ça va Owen, ça va » Ianto avait raccroché. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être aussi content d'entendre la voix du médecin

C'était ridicule ! Pourtant quand il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait effacer l'image du corps d'Owen calciné, au milieu des ruines de Cardiff.

Ianto avait passé le reste de la journée à écouter la radio, sautant d'une chaine d'information à l'autre. Il avait essayé d'avoir des infos par UNIT, mais de ce coté là, c'était le blackout total…

Il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, ses souvenir se faisaient plus flou, encore plus incohérents comme un rêve qui s'étiole au réveil : preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'un cauchemar !

Mais jamais encore, aucun de ses cauchemars ne l'avait laissé dans un tel état de choc… !

Ianto avait accueilli le retour de ses collègues avec café et petites attentions, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu

« Quelque chose à te faire pardonner mec ! » avait dit Owen

« Arrête Owen, il a juste raté l'avion » avait dit Tosh

« Oui, c'est ça : raté, le type qu'est jamais en retard, hum? »

« J'avoue que je l'ai fait un peu exprès : je pensais que quelqu'un devait rester, la faille n'a pas dormis pendant votre absence et j'ai pas vraiment chômé »

« Oui, dit plutôt que tu voulais être là, si notre beau capitaine revenait par la petite porte »

« Ce n'est pas lui que vous étiez supposé être allé chercher ? » avait répondu Ianto moqueur, il était sur un nuage et les pointes d'Owen ne faisaient que glisser sur lui

« De toute façon, il ne reviendra pas ! » avait-il ajouté, il n'y avait ni colère, ni amertume dans sa voix, juste de la tristesse. Non, Jack ne reviendrait pas.

Les autres ne savaient pas, ils n'avaient rien compris quand Jack avait disparu dans le vortex avec le Tardis. Ils ne savaient rien des origines de Torchwood et du Docteur, c'est pour cela que Jack ne voulait personne de Londres…

« Ne dit pas ça, Ianto » avait dit Gwen

Même en supposant qu'il puisse revenir, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ils l'avaient tué, ils avaient réveillé un monstre qui avait failli détruire la vie sur terre et l'avait presque tué…

D'après ce que Jack lui avait dit, il ne restait jamais mort plus de quelques minutes, sauf lorsque que son corps était complètement détruit, dans ce cas là, cela pouvait prendre plusieurs heures…

Quand Abandon avait aspiré son énergie vitale, Jack était resté mort 11 jours entiers. Ianto n'y croyait plus, même s'il avait remarqué que son corps ne rentrait pas en putréfaction…

Et puis Jack s'était réveillé. Il les avait tous pris dans les bras un par un, et il y avait eu ce putain de baiser… Sur le coup bien sûr, comme les autres, il avait été soulagé : Jack était vivant et une fois de plus pardonnait…

Puis le Docteur avait fait son apparition et Jack s'était jeté dans le vortex à sa suite…

A cause du baiser, les autres le prenaient en pitié tout d'un coup, et s'imaginaient qu'il avait le cœur brisé, il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, rien expliqué…

Parce que s'il l'avait fait, ils auraient du partager son fardeau et ce n'était pas utile, de toute façon ils n'avaient jamais rien compris à la nature de leur relation.

Si Ianto était aussi triste et culpabilisait, parce qu'il culpabilisait, c'était parce qu'il comprenait très bien ce qui s'était passé : le Docteur avait atterri pour Dieu sait quelle raison et dès que Jack avait été en vue du Tardis, il avait relancé les moteurs.

Jack s'était jeté dans le vortex à sa suite : rien ne prouvait qu'il ait rejoins le Docteur, rien ne disait qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi condamné à errer pour toujours dans le vortex.

C'était un acte suicidaire, aussi suicidaire que de se jeter en pâture à Abadon.

De plus, même si Jack avait réussi à le rejoindre, qu'est-ce qui prouvait que le seigneur du temps n'abandonnerait pas Jack sur un caillou sans vie ?

Jack ne parlait jamais du Docteur, il y avait fait allusion une fois ou deux, mais ce n'était pas très clair… Que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

Ianto aurait été heureux pour lui, s'il avait eu la certitude que Jack était juste rentré chez lui, ou qu'il avait rejoins le Docteur, pour reprendre le cours de leur péripétie… mais voilà : rien n'était moins sûr !

« Ça va Gwen, ça va ! » l'avait-il rassuré

Et en fait, oui, ça allait, parce que contre tout bon sens, peut-être à cause du cauchemar, il avait le sentiment que Jack était maintenant en sécurité…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité 2/ 5

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 11

**Perso** : Jack, Martha, le Docteur, le Maitre et Ianto

**Résumé** : à bord du Vaillant, l'heure est au bilan, Le Maître est mort, reste à faire le ménage et panser les blessures.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Jack était assis devant un plateau-repas au mess des officiers, cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il jouait avec la purée. C'était bizarre, en même temps il avait faim et en même temps, manger, était une nouvelle épreuve…

« Je peux ? » Avait demandé Sam.

Sam était le chef de la sécurité, il se trouvait être le plus haut gradé parmi les survivants : les vétérans de la fin du monde, comme disait Martha. Sam avait été son ami, autrefois, ou du moins un type avec qui il lui était arrivé de travailler dans le passé, un de ses contacts au sein de UNIT.

« Suis désolé » Avait-il dit en s'asseyant sans attendre de réponse.

« Désolé ? » Jack avait du mal àcomprendre pourquoi Sam était désolé, il avait fait de son mieux pour limiter la casse comme il avait dit, et c'était vrai. Mais, dans ce _limitage_ de casse, Jack avait souvent servi de fusible : pendant que le Maître faisait mumuse avec lui, il laissait les mortels tranquilles.

« Les pontes veulent connaître l'identité du chef de la résistance… Son nom complet… Parce que Jones…»

Cette fois-ci ? Jack avait relevé la tête pour dévisager Sam.

« Pourquoi ? Tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu, il n'y a jamais eu de résistance… Et ils sont morts»

« Ils sont vivants quelque part, ils ne savent pas, ils ne sauront jamais, et d'une certaine manière on peut dire qu'ils ont de la chance… »

De la chance, il avait vu Tosh, Rhys et puis ce jeune flic dont il avait oublié le nom, être exécuté sous ses yeux, quant à Ianto…

« Ils pensent qu'il a du potentiel, je crois qu'ils veulent lui proposer quelque chose… »

« Trop tard » Avait-il répondu en reprenant un peu de purée froide.

« Pourquoi, trop tard ?» Avait demandé Sam inquiet.

« Parce que ton petit voleur de camion travaille pour moi » Avait-il répondu avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Mon… » Sam s'était interrompu lui-même, réalisant ce que Jack venait de lui dire.

Le Maître avait l'air de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Jack et le Monsieur Jones en question, mais l'homme avait fait preuve d'un aplomb et d'un courage qui avait impressionné ses hommes. Il avait été arrêté avec une poignée de ses résistants, les derniers à Londres, et emmené à bord, on savait qu'il était le chef.

Ce type avait réussi à organiser un semblant de résistance au niveau mondial, réseau qui avait souvent facilité les déplacements de Martha Jones.

Le Maître était d'autant plus excité, qu'il était persuadé que ce Jones et Jack étaient amants. Il avait donc monté une de ses mise-en-scènes, comme il les aimait, dans la salle de conférence : d'un coté Jack enchaîné, de l'autre Jones et ses hommes.

Le Maître avait lui-même exécuté les hommes l'un après l'autre, Homme au sens large, car il y avait deux femmes, une grande brune et une asiatique. Jack était fou d'une rage contenue et se réfugiait comme il l'avait fait durant toute cette année-là, derrière un masque d'impertinence. Même, si ce jour-là plus que les autres, il sonnait faux.

Jones c'était autre chose, il avait affronté le Maître, yeux dans les yeux, avec un mépris très britannique. Quand le Maître avait fait allusion à une éventuelle liaison entre lui et Jack, il avait jeté un regard déconcerté à Jack puis avait répondu :

« Je dirais plutôt : simples partenaires de jeux »

« Vraiment ? Monsieur Jones » Avait répondu le Maître, et il était allé se positionner derrière Jack, appliquant son teaser sur sa nuque…

« Alors si je fait ça ? » Et il avait appuyé déclenchant une douleur que même Jack ne pouvait contenir.

« Je dirais que vous êtes un être méprisable » Avait-il dit sans broncher.

« Alors je peux continuer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez de moi ? » Avait demandé Jones avec un air agacé et toujours aussi méprisant

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas un baiser ? » Avait dit le Maître en remettant Jack sur ses jambes.

« Un baiser ? » Jones avait fait avec une grimace étonnée et dégoûtée.

Jack, qui connaissait de quelle manière les choses pouvaient tourner, commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Un baiser, un vrai baiser, plein de passion, comme les humains en ont le secret »

« Tuez-moi tout de suite, plutôt » Avait répondu Jones avec un ton sarcastique.

« Pas moi, lui » Avait répondu le Maître en singeant l'air dégoûté de Jones.

Jones avait levé un sourcil, et semblait hésiter, le Maître redirigeait son teaser sur Jack qui luttait encore pour retrouver sa respiration.

« Ok » Avait dit Jones, il avait attrapé le Capitaine et l'avait embrassé fougueusement semblant donner raison au Maître qui jubilait…

Le Maître n'avait pas jubilé longtemps, il était resté trop près pour admirer le spectacle et Jones avait les mains libres… Jones l'avait attrapé prestement et avait menacé de lui briser les cervicales.

« Tue-le ! » Avait hurlé Jack « Tue-le… »

« Relâchez-le ! » Avait commandé Jones à la garde.

Mais Jones ne s'était pas méfié de Lucie, la femme du Maître, qui avait désormais en permanence l'air d'une toxico en manque, elle avait ramassé le teaser et lui avait tiré un coup dans l'épaule, et tout avait été fini…

« Ce type était le voleur de camion ? Je croyais que tu… »

« Que je m'étais chargé de lui ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, je me suis dit, à l'époque, qu'un type capable de piquer un cyberman à la barbe de UNIT avait un certain potentiel »

« Je te laisse » Avait dit Sam voyant le Docteur arriver, il l'avait salué avec respect avant de lui céder la place.

« Cap'tain »

« Doc »

Le docteur était resté, il ne s'était pas enfui cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que d'une part, Jack avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec eux jusqu'à ce que la situation soit stabilisée, et d'autre part, que le Tardis était mal en point.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a été violée et mal traitée et elle s'inquiète pour toi… Elle te réclame, Jack »

« Je croyais qu'elle nous avait entraînés jusqu'aux confins des temps parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ma présence… »

« J'ai du mal interpréter » Avait fait le Docteur avec une grimace embarrassé.

Le Docteur, comme les autres, semblait avoir du mal à le regarder en face. Mais dans son cas, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était à cause de l'abomination cosmique qu'il était devenu, ou si c'est parce qu'il avait encaissé sans se rebeller tout ce que le Maître lui avait fait subir.

Le Docteur attendait, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avec embarras ou impatience, peut-être les deux. Alors, Jack s'était levé et l'avait suivi.

Jack avait pénétré dans le Tardis pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait démantelé à l'arrache le système parasite installé par le Maître qui transformait le vaisseau spatiotemporel en machine à paradoxes. Le Docteur était sur ses talons.

Jack avait caressé timidement la console, cherchant un contact avec l'entité qui habitait les lieux, le cœur du Tardis, Tashée pour les intimes, Jack se demandait si le Docteur savait qu'il connaissait son nom… Elle avait répondu par un léger ronronnement. Jack s'était tourné vers le Docteur qui était resté sur le seuil.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir où ils en sont sur le pont… Soyez sages tout les deux » Et il les avait laissés seul.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité 3/ 5

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 11

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Ianto essaie toujours de comprendre ce qui s'est passé à bord du Vaillant, et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie mais le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

* * *

Ianto s'était réveillé dans l'antre de Jack, comme il disait. Son odeur était encore présente, elle avait imprégné les murs et le mobilier. Un agréable parfum épicé et salé, légèrement enivrant et chargé de nostalgie. Lorsqu'il était de garde, Ianto dormait là, comme Gwen d'ailleurs, au début cela l'avait un peu dérangé, mais il avait laissé faire. Owen et Tosh, eux, préféraient dormir sur le sofa en haut, dans l'aire centrale.

Ianto avait poussé les affaires de Jack et avait aménagé un petit espace pour que lui et Gwen puissent entreposer leurs affaires de rechange et de toilette.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rien n'avait troublé la nuit et il n'avait pas non plus fait de cauchemar. Il n'en avait pas refait depuis la nuit où les deux chefs d'états étaient morts… Huit jours déjà, la vie avait repris son cours, ici comme ailleurs.

Il était remonté, avait mis le café en route, ouvert à Myfanwy et pris le téléphone :

« Tom ? » Question, toute rhétorique, leurs lignes étaient sécurisées et ils n'étaient pas du genre à prêter leurs portables.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ton contact ? » Avait-il demandé.

« On a retrouvé Roberts et Kergen, mais Dean et Smith ont été victimes d'un regrettable accident » L'avait informé Tom.

« C'était prévisible, Tu peux t'occuper des familles ?»

« J'ai déjà lancé la procédure, t'inquiètes pas. T'as eu tes infos ? » Avait demandé Tom.

« Ils ont tout verrouillé, la version officielle et seulement la version officielle » Avait répondu Ianto dégoûté.

« Pareil ! Cela dit, pour Archangel, tu avais raison, ils ont entrepris son démantèlement, un vice de fonctionnement… »

« Je sais… Embrasse Esther pour moi, s'il te plait » Avait-il ajouté avant de raccrocher.

Petit à petit, ils reconstruiraient le réseau démantelé par Saxon. La version officielle ne le satisfaisait pas, car elle n'expliquait pas pourquoi Saxon s'était acharné contre L'Ombre, faisant assassiner plusieurs de ses membres fondateurs. S'il n'avait pas bénéficié de l'infrastructure de Torchwood, tous ses compagnons seraient morts dans de regrettables accidents, lui compris. Maintenant, Saxon était mort et ils rebâtiraient le réseau…

Il avait bu son premier café et pris son petit déjeuner avec Myfanwy, il lui accordait beaucoup plus de temps depuis le départ de Jack. Il avait étrangement plus de temps pour tout un tas de choses depuis le départ de Jack…

Il avait repris le téléphone et avait appelé Amy, il l'avait invitée au restaurant. Si la faille le lui permettait, il serait libre ce soir, c'était le tour d'Owen d'être de garde.

Voilà un coup, pour lequel il aurait pu remercier Jack.

Quand il était rentré de Londres, Amy l'avait boudé. Bon, au début il y avait Lisa, et Ianto avait gardé ses distances de peur de lui faire quelque confidence malheureuse. Amy était très douée pour faire faire des confidences, elle aurait du être flic, elle aurait fait un très bon flic. Ianto n'avait repris contact avec la bande qu'après la mort de Lisa et plus exactement après la mort de Kate, la petite cousine d'Amy.

C'est le soir du bal que lui et Amy avait remis le couvert. Elle était déjà d'humeur très légère après sa première danse avec Jack. Il avait trouvé amusant de lui payer un second tour. Cerise sur le gâteau, il était sorti de son petit détour par le placard à balais tout recouvert de l'odeur de Jack. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé de la demoiselle, en gentleman, après l'avoir raccompagnée, elle l'avait attrapé par le nœud papillon et l'avait entraîné dans son appartement. Il avait trouvé cela très prometteur, et s'était littéralement fait dévorer, les phéromones de Jack avaient du bon ! Évidement, entre ces deux là, il avait eu du mal à récupérer sa caution !

Depuis, Ianto et Amy se revoyaient régulièrement, Amy était une fille sans complexe qui aimait sa liberté et respectait celle des autres, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Ianto avait rentré Myfanwy et préparé le café pour les autres, qui ne tarderaient plus. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé tranquillement, la matinée, plutôt calme, leur avait permis de se mettre un peu à jour dans la paperasserie.

Dans l'après midi, ils avaient du intervenir lorsqu'un blob avait décidé d'aller faire des emplettes dans un des plus grand centre commercial de la ville. Owen avait déjà eu affaire à un de ces trucs, il connaissait la parade : soude caustique ! Particulièrement dégoûtant mais très efficace !

Le plus long et le plus pénible avait été l'opération de nettoyage qui avait suivi : Ils avaient dû ramasser cinq bidons de cinquante litres de matière visqueuse et fortement corrosive. Qu'ils avaient en suite transporté à l'incinérateur municipal. Ianto avait en fait refusé tout net de passer la nuit à surveiller leur incinérateur, il avait d'autre projet pour la soirée.

Ce soir là, Owen, qui était de garde, avait déposé Tosh et Gwen à coté du parking où elles avaient laissé leur voiture, et Ianto, qui venait à pied, au bout de la place avant de rentrer au QG pour la soirée.

Si Ianto n'avait pas été aussi pressé de rentrer se changer pour aller retrouver Amy, il aurait probablement remarqué la cabine téléphonique bleue qui avait poussé à quelques mètres de la tour d'eau…

Il sortait à peine de la douche, quand le téléphone avait sonné :

« J'espère que t'avais pas des plans pour la soirée, parce qu'on a un poisson lune qui fait du rodéo en ville, suis en bas de chez toi dans cinq minutes ! »

« Génial ! » Avait-il répondu en finissant d'enfiler son pantalon, il avait appelé Amy pour lui dire que leur soirée était à l'eau et avait fini de s'habiller.

Il était arrivé en bas de son immeuble juste à temps pour voir le SUV piler devant lui. Ils avaient récupéré les filles en route, et la chasse avait commencé dans les rue de Cardiff, pour finir dans un petit pavillon de la banlieue.

Le retour intempestif de Jack avait quand même été le clou de la soirée, et l'avait plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

A partir de là, tout était parti en vrille et le reste de nuit ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de réaliser. Mais la faille lui avait fait une faveur : elle avait remis les compteurs à zéro.

« Gwen, Tosh vous venez » avait dit Owen en jetant un coup d'œil à Ianto en direction de Jack.

Et ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Dès que les autres eurent disparu, Jack avait repris l'attitude un peu maladroite qu'il avait quelquefois avec lui, comme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de sortir avec lui. Jack l'avait pris complètement au dépourvu et il s'était entendu répondre : oui !

Ça avait fini de le déstabiliser, puis Gwen lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Entre elle et Jack, elle n'était pas très sûre, mais cela l'avait mise mal à l'aise et elle avait préféré en parler à Ianto. Gwen était devenue étrangement protectrice avec lui, depuis le départ de Jack.

Gwen était gentiment romantique par moment, et Ianto n'était pas jaloux. Mais là, comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être un placebo. D'être comme disait Owen, un plan sexe à mi-temps, ou plus exactement de substitution.

Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à Jack, et ne lui avait jamais rien promis non plus, il n'avait rien contre partager, même avec Gwen. Mais, il avait sa fierté, et ne voulait pas être une solution de remplacement.

« On fait quoi ? » Avait-il demandé en regardant Ianto, avec un air un peu inquiet.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner au QG, je te ramène chez moi » avait répondu Ianto assez froidement en prenant le volant du SUV.

« Ça me plait, comme idée » Avait-il répondu en montant à coté de lui.

« C'est qui Gray ? » Avait demandé Ianto plutôt sèchement, il n'y avait pas de raison que Jack soit moins évasif maintenant que plus tôt, et il avait envie de remettre de la distance entre eux.

« Mon frère, juste mon frère » Avait répondu Jack avec une voix qui se cassait légèrement.

« Ton frère ? »

« Longue histoire… »

« Je me disais, aussi » Avait dit Ianto d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ianto… »

« Hum ?»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien »

Le reste du chemin s'était passé dans un silence embarrassé. Jack semblait perdu et ne comprenait manifestement pas son revirement, et lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'expliquer.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité 4/ 4

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 12

**Perso** : Jack, Martha, le Docteur, Owen, Tosh, Gwen et Ianto

**Résumé** : Pour Jack il est temps de rentrer, et de retrouver les siens, mais les choses ne se passent pas très bien

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

* * *

Jack s'était réveillé dans sa chambre à bord du Tardis, du moins la chambre qu'il occupait, autrefois, du temps où il était encore mortel, du temps où il voyageait avec Rose et le Docteur. Martha était assise sur le bord du lit et le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Bonjour, comment va la belle au bois dormant ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Bonjour, je ne suis pas trop sûr de savoir comment je suis arrivé là… » Avait-il répondu encore ensommeillé.

« En tout cas, c'était une bonne idée, tu en avais manifestement besoin »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Je suis en retard ?»

« Très en retard, Jack, tu as dormi 48 heures !»

« Non, je ne dors jamais plus d'une heure ou deux… »

« Tu as dormi exactement 49 heures et 24 minutes d'après le Tardis » avait précisé le Docteur qui se tenait près de la porte et que Jack n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Nous étions un peu inquiets, il, elle ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer » Avait ajouté Martha.

Le Docteur fixait Jack avec un drôle d'air, un air qui disait : qu'est-ce que t'as encore fricoté avec mon vaisseau.

Il se rappelait être resté un petit moment sur le pont, ils s'étaient retrouvés et réconfortés l'un l'autre. Durant cette longue année, il l'avait souvent entendue hurler en silence, elle l'avait souvent entendu pleurer lorsqu'il était seul, ils étaient deux monstres brisés, dont les autres ne voyaient pas les blessures. Il avait du s'assoupir, il se souvenait vaguement de sa tendresse l'enveloppant, et puis plus rien.

« J'ai du m'assoupir » Avait-il dit en regardant le Docteur avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le Docteur avait souffert sa part, aussi. Jack en était conscient, mais il avait quand même du mal avec la façon dont ce dernier avait été affecté par la mort de l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Le Maître avait massacré et torturé et s'était lui le monstre, l'aberration, une aberration cosmique. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, il ne s'était passé une journée sans que le Maître ne le lui rappelle.

« Tu n'as rien raté, à part quelques bavardages, on a plus rien à faire ici, il est temps de repartir » Avait dit le Docteur avec une bonne humeur un peu forcée.

« Et où va-t-on ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Où tu veux ! Où veux-tu aller Jack ? Ton choix ! »

« Je… je veux juste rentrer » Avait-il murmuré au bord des larmes.

« Ok ! Très bien… Martha, tu devrais aller avec Jack faire un petit tour aux cuisines, je vous appelle quand on est arrivé »

Jack était allé avec Martha aux cuisines, elle avait préparé un thé et sorti des scones avec du beurre et de la confiture. Il avait grignoté en demandant des nouvelles de la famille. Elle l'avait rassuré, ils étaient rentrés à la maison et ils bénéficieraient d'un soutient psychologique comme les autres vétérans. Elle lui avait demandé à quoi ça ressemblait le cinquante et unième siècle, il avait répondu avec un sourire rassurant : à pas grand-chose !

Puis le Docteur les avait appelés et ils l'avaient rejoint. Quand ils avaient franchi la porte pour se retrouver sur la place Roald Dahl, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il s'était retourné vers le Docteur avec un air déconcerté.

« Quand tu parlais de rentrer, c'était bien de Cardiff dont tu parlais ? Non ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir de ce dont il parlait. Il ne savait plus où était sa place, dans le temps, dans l'univers, si toutefois, il en avait encore une. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, juste au-dessus de sa base, oui, c'était là, qu'il voulait être. C'était chez lui, il était rentré à la maison.

Ils avaient erré tous les trois aux grés des rues, il leur avait montrés la ville, Martha ne connaissait pas, et il se sentait plus léger presque heureux.

Ils s'étaient séparés, le Docteur devait faire réellement le plein cette fois-ci, avant de repartir. Et il lui tardait de rejoindre sa petite équipe, de les serrer dans ses bras, de constater de visu qu'ils étaient bien vivants, qu'ils allaient bien.

Il avait été un peu déçu de trouver le QG vide. Il avait ouvert à Myfanwy, avait partagé avec elle une tablette de chocolat, puis l'avait renvoyée dans son nid. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer ?

Il avait trouvé ses affaires à leur place dans son bureau, rien n'avait bougé. L'habituelle pile de paperasse était elle aussi à sa place, mais elle était à jour, et signée de sa main ! Il avait souri, Ianto contrefaisait admirablement bien sa signature. Il aurait du s'en inquiéter, s'en offusquer, il n'en était rien, il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur, écouter battre son cœur, le regarder respirer.

Il était descendu dans son petit repère, pour faire un brin de toilette et avait trouvé un rasoir et une brosse à cheveux sur la tablette et deux brosses à dents dans un verre. Il avait ouvert son placard pour y trouver un costume trois pièces ainsi qu'un jean bien trop petit pour Ianto, accompagné d'un string et d'un soutien gorge qui n'avaient aucune chance de lui appartenir, même en rêve.

Jack s'était assis sur son lit de camp perplexe. Il avait reniflé l'oreiller, il portait l'odeur de Ianto… Il s'était allongé et s'était assoupi.

Il avait été réveillé en sursaut par une alarme, d'abord un peu désorienté, il était remonté dans l'aire centrale : personne. Cependant des restes de kebab et une bière abandonnés sur le bord du poste de travail d'Owen, prouvaient qu'ils étaient revenus pendant qu'il dormait, puis il avait remarqué un tableau avec ce qui était manifestement des tours de garde. Il avait neutralisé l'alarme déclenché par Janette, qui s'énervait toute seule dans sa cellule. La CB de la police était toujours allumée et faisait état d'une course poursuite entre un 4x4 et un coupé sport, avec ordre aux voitures de patrouille de ne pas intervenir : c'était eux, il les avait retrouvés !

Jack avait d'abord été assez fier de son entrée. Mais très vite, il avait déchanté, passé la première surprise, ils l'avaient purement ignoré et avaient repris la situation en main. Il se sentait largué, déconnecté, à la traîne et Gwen ne faisait rien pour aider. Ils les avaient trouvés tous sur la défensive et, pour une fois, Ianto s'était montré le moins agressif, du moins au début. Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer un peu, mais, d'une part il s'était montré maladroit et, d'autre part, John/Geb avait débarqué sans tambour ni trompette, ramenant à la surface un passé encombrant qu'il aurait bien voulu enterrer.

Seul point positif, il avait demandé à Ianto s'il accepterait de sortir avec lui et il avait dit : oui ! Puis il y avait eu la bombe, le repositionnement temporel, le départ de John, et ils s'étaient retrouvés tout seuls. Ianto était repassé en mode distant, sans qu'il ait compris pourquoi. Il continuait cependant à le tutoyer, c'était déjà ça. Jack ne savait, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir encore fait pour le froisser.

Ianto l'avait ramené chez lui. Ils avaient fait la route en silence, puis ils étaient montés chez lui où Ianto l'avait débarrassé de son manteau.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Je, je ne sais pas » avait-il répondu gêné.

« Tu ne sais pas si tu as faim ? Moi j'ai faim, je vais préparer quelque chose » Avait répondu Ianto toujours aussi froid, et il avait ajouté :

« Profites en pour prendre ta douche, tu sais toujours où c'est ? »

Oui, il savait toujours où se trouvait la douche dans le petit deux pièces de Ianto, difficile de se perdre… Mais il aurait préférer la prendre avec lui, sa douche, et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour le reste de la nuit, sentiment renforcé quand Ianto lui avait apporté une serviette ainsi qu'un caleçon et un T-shirt pour la nuit. Quand il avait rejoint Ianto ainsi vêtu à la cuisine, il y avait quand même une assiette pour lui.

« Tu prendras une bière, ou juste de l'eau ? » Avait demandé Ianto. 

« De l'eau, juste de l'eau, ça à l'air bon » Avait-il dit.

« C'est juste des restes » Avait répondu Ianto toujours sur la défensive.

Alors il s'était assis et avait commencé à manger en silence, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence, il cherchait toujours qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire… il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, c'était insupportable ! Lui donner un peu de lui-même, peut-être…

« Gray, mon frère… » Avait-il hésité, puis, voyant qu'il avait réussi au moins à capter l'intérêt du jeune homme, il avait continué :

« Nous vivions dans une petite colonie multiraciale, une petite planète aquatique retirée des grands axes de circulation intergalactique, un paradis isolé, pacifique, un havre de paix… »

Ianto l'écoutait intrigué maintenant. 

« Au printemps, après l'école, les enfants se rendaient tous, plus ou moins, sur la plage pour ramasser des fruits de mer cachés dans le sable, c'était une friandise très appréciée, notre goûter »

Ianto le fixait sans rien dire mais semblait se radoucir un peu. 

« C'est un jour de printemps que c'est arrivé, qu'ils nous ont attaqués. Il y avait des centaines d'enfants sur cette plage. Gray avait huit ans, j'en avais douze, nous avons couru, comme les autres, mais il n'y avait pas d'abri, seulement du sable et l'océan. Je suis tombé et quand je me suis relevé… Il n'y avait plus que des corps autour de moi, nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine à s'être relevés, les autres avaient été tués ou enlevés. J'ai cherché mon frère pendant des heures sur cette plage, et quand j'ai rejoint la ville en ruine mon père avait été tué aussi » Il s'était arrêté là épuisé, vidé regardant Ianto avec appréhension. Le jeune homme s'était levé et avait commencé à débarrasser :

« Il se fait tard et je crois qu'on est aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre » Avait-il dit sur un ton plus doux

« Vas, vas donc prendre ta douche je peux faire ça » Avait suggéré Jack.

Ianto avait acquiescé, et l'avait laissé faire.

Jack n'arrivait pas pour autant à se défaire du nœud qui l'étreignait, il avait rejoint Ianto alors que celui-ci sortait de la douche nu comme un ver, beau comme un dieu. Ianto l'avait attiré contre son corps encore humide et avait cherché sa bouche, il s'était raidi. Cela n'avait pas été volontaire, juste un réflexe, il avait besoin de douceur, de tendresse, et ce n'était pas le fort de Ianto.

Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur, peur de la violence dont il savait le jeune homme capable, et en même temps il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était de le sentir contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?»

Jack n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il se sentait trop vulnérable et trop épuisé. Alors, Ianto l'avait tendrement pris dans ses bras puis l'avait invité à se coucher, il s'était blotti contre lui et s'était endormi.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité 5/ 5

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 12

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Ianto prend conscience que dessous ses fanfaronnades Jack cache de profondes blessures.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

Ianto regardait Jack dormir, il s'était réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment. Le jour était levé et Jack dormait toujours… Il savait, par expérience, que Jack ne dormait presque pas, une ou deux heures tout au plus… Il avait repensé à son cauchemar, à Jack enchaîné, torturé…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Mais restait, que quelque chose lui était arrivé, quelque chose de terrible. Ianto avait passé suffisamment de temps dans les archives du troisième sous-sol, pour savoir ce que Jack avait encaissé aux cours des cinquante dernières années, et mis à part l'affaire des greffes, rien n'avait réussi à le mettre à genoux.

Il n'avait pris conscience de sa détresse que lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de son frère. Il n'avait jamais senti Jack aussi vulnérable. Et ce mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à son capitaine. Il s'était recroquevillé contre lui, cherchant réconfort et chaleur.

Ianto jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux, se demandant combien de temps s'était écoulé pour lui, quand Jack avait enfin ouvert des yeux étonnés et ensommeillés.

« Salut ! »

« Hum, salut… » Avait répondu Jack penaud et toujours un peu inquiet.

Ianto avait esquissé un sourire et avait gentiment caressé sa joue.

« Café ? » Avait-il demandé tout en se pressant doucement contre Jack pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien contre une autre option. Cette fois-ci, Jack n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul, mais il n'avait pas répondu non plus comme il aurait du. Non seulement il n'avait eu aucune réaction physique, mais il avait pris un air très intimidé, assez déstabilisant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé… » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et il n'espérait pas de réponse, en tout les cas, pas ici, et maintenant. Non, c'était juste une façon de dire, on t'a fait du mal et j'en suis conscient.

Il avait posé un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur son front. Jack affichait toujours cet air de petit animal apeuré, mais il semblait attendre la suite, avec un peu d'appréhension, mais il attendait. Alors, avec beaucoup de douceur, de tendresse Ianto l'avait couvert de baisers doux comme des caresses.

À force de patience, il avait dénoué ce corps recroquevillé, jusqu' à ce que Jack soit suffisamment rassuré pour s'abandonner à son propre désir. Alors là, seulement, ils avaient fait l'amour, tendrement, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Jack s'était à nouveau assoupi dans ses bras.

Ianto s'était levé, ils étaient revenus au départ de la boucle temporelle, Gwen n'allait pas tarder à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir débarquer au QG. Et il n'était pas sûr que Jack soit actuellement capable de donner le change. Même si le Capitaine baissait plus facilement le masque lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il avait le sentiment qu'il subissait une sorte de choc post-traumatique et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

« Gwen ! Salut ça va ? Dit, si tu n'as pas besoin de nous, je veux dire… Oui, tu vois… Hum, non, merci, ça va, je t'assure… Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça ! » Gwen était définitivement une grande romantique qui s'ignorait ! Mais dans ce cas précis, ça l'arrangeait. Restait à espérer que la faille soit de leur coté. Il avait préparé du café et un petit déjeuner, même s'il était plus prés de midi.

« Eh, beauté ! »

« ??? »

« Café ? »

« Café ? Oui, café ! » Avait dit Jack avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Ianto lui avait répondu avec un sourire et une petite tape sur les fesses, à laquelle Jack avait répondu par un sourire plus naturel et un « eh, monsieur Jones ! » amusé.

Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme mais il y avait du progrès. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave… Ils avaient déjeuné en parlant boutique, Ianto l'avait mis au courant des différentes affaires qu'ils avaient traitées depuis son départ. Il lui avait donné des nouvelles de Flat home. Jack avait écouté en élève studieux. S'inquiétant de temps en temps de quelques points de détails, mais Ianto avait l'impression que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Combien de temps ça fait, Jack ? Je veux dire, pour toi… »

Il avait hésité un peu avant de répondre :

« Un an, plus ou moins »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu me dirais un siècle, je n'aurais aucun mal à te croire… »

Il avait poussé un profond soupir et avait confirmé.

« Ça a été une très longue année, très longue… »

Ianto s'était contenté d'attendre, si Jack était disposé à en dire plus, il le ferait d'autant plus facilement qu'il ne le pressait pas. Mais jack s'était arrêté là, donnant cependant l'impression qu'il attendait la prochaine question.

« Tu as parlé de fin du monde, hier » Aie ! S'était à Gwen qu'il avait parlé de fin du monde… Mais Jack n'avait pas relevé.

« Fin des temps, le Tardis nous a entraîné aux confins de l'univers, aux confins du futur… »

« Ouah ! » s'était-il exclamé.

« Pas joli, non, vraiment pas, la fin des temps, la fin de toute vie » Jack avait frissonné.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être allé aussi loin ? »

« C'est ma faute, en sautant sur le Tardis, je lui ai fait peur, elle ne m'a pas reconnu… »

« Elle ne t'a pas reconnu ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Est-ce que tu as obtenu tes réponses ? » Avait-il demandé.

Jack l'avait regardé manifestement surpris par la question.

« Je me suis mis au grec ancien récemment… » Avait-il expliqué. Ianto avait réalisé en relisant des vieux rapports que les annotations incompréhensibles que Jack mettait dans les marges étaient en grec ancien, allez savoir pourquoi !

« Oui, si on veut »

Là, il avait mis le doigt où ça faisait mal, mal à en hurler, il pouvait le sentir.

« Mais encore ? » avait-il poussé.

« Je suis une erreur, une aberration cosmique, un point fixe dans l'univers, un monstre… »

Ianto était resté estomaqué, pétrifié et horrifié.

« Seigneur ! Jack ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit.. »

« Le Doc… le Docteur ? »

Jack avait acquiescé, au bord des larmes, la douleur était insupportable, elle déchirait sa poitrine, son cœur, son âme…

« Jack… comment, comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Je… » Ianto s'était levé et était venu prendre Jack dans ses bras.

« Regarde-moi Jack, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un homme, un être humain, profondément humain et d'une rare générosité, et si le Docteur n'est pas capable de voir ça, c'est que c'est un fieffé imbécile !»

Jack s'était laissé aller dans ses bras, la douleur était toujours là, mais elle se faisait plus supportable, et Jack reprenait doucement sa respiration.

Ianto avait passé le reste de la journée à s'occuper de lui. Il l'avait emmené marcher dans les parcs. Ils avaient fait quelques emplettes, Jack avait raconté deux ou trois histoires invraisemblables et lui avait expliqué au passage le coup de la dalle invisible… Lui racontant comment perché du haut d'un immeuble, il avait regardé son jeune lui faire l'intéressant avec Rose. Comment il avait provoqué un lockdown, bloquant Tosh, Owen et Suzie dans la base pour 48 heures.

La douleur se faisait plus sourde et Jack revenait tout doucement à la vie, ils avaient rejoint les autres en fin de journée, assurant Gwen qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, Jack passerait la nuit dans son QG, s'en était fini des tours de garde !

Fin de cet épisode


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 1/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 13

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. **

Ianto avait rincé les tasses et les avait essuyées. Elles étaient prêtes pour la prochaine tournée de café. Il avait cherché le polish et la microfibre réservé à l'entretien du SUV dans le placard sous l'évier et pris la direction des sous-sols. Tosh et Gwen l'avaient regardé passer avec un air entendu.

« Inutile de brancher les cameras Tosh, je vais juste nettoyer le SUV »

« Oui, c'est ça ! On te croit » Avait dit Gwen tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le passage

« Vous êtes de vrais lapins tous les deux !» lui avait lancé Owen au passage

Ianto avait haussé les épaules, et avait continué son chemin, ce petit cirque était devenu un rituel depuis le retour de Jack : il ne pouvait plus descendre dans le sous-sol sans avoir droit à ce genres de réflexions. Le problème était que son boulot impliquait qu'il y passe les trois quarts de son temps. Si ça les amusait !

Il était descendu jusqu'au troisième sous-sol et avait tourné à droite au premier embranchement pour se retrouver face à la petite porte interdite, celle avec la serrure à code ADN, de la lumière s'en échappait, la porte était entrouverte. Jack était là ! Il devrait passer devant pour atteindre le parking souterrain. La curiosité le titillait, mais après ce qu'il avait découvert dans les archives du même étage, il se méfiait beaucoup plus des secrets de Jack.

Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin quand l'imposante silhouette de celui-ci apparue dans l'encadrement. Il leva les mains avec son polish et sa chiffonnette pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne l'espionnait pas. Il était encore trop loin pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière Jack qui, de toute façon, occupait presque tout l'encadrement de la porte.

Le capitaine répondit par un sourire, puis d'un geste l'invita à le rejoindre. Ianto avait hésité un petit peu, mais Jack avait maintenant ses deux mains dans les poches, dans son attitude de grand gamin qui vous montre ses jouets. Alors Ianto s'était approché et était entré dans la petite pièce du fond du couloir.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé, s'était l'odeur, l'odeur de Jack… la petite pièce en était imprégnée ! Elle ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres sur trois, sur la droite il y avait un grand bureau avec une vieille lampe à pétrole et une autre électrique celle-là, mais qui n'était certainement pas aux normes.

Des encriers, des plumes, des portes plumes ainsi que quelques crayons, étaient soigneusement alignés au-dessus d'un grand buvard à l'ancienne. Le mur du fond de la pièce était couvert d'étagères sur lesquelles se serrait une quantité impressionnantes de fascicules, 4 758 en avait compté Ianto.

Toujours le long de ce mur, mais en dessous des étagères, il y avait un lit une place poussé dans l'angle. Une table de chevet séparait la tête de lit, d'une ouverture fermée par un rideau probablement un cabinet de toilette. Sur leur gauche, une petite armoire et un meuble de toilette avec bassine et pichet se partageaient la longueur du mur.

« Qu'est-ce… ? » Avait-il commencé.

« Ma cellule… » Avait répondu Jack.

Ianto était resté sans voix, il ne savait trop quoi dire. Il savait pour l'avoir lu dans les archives, que le statut de Jack au sein de Torchwood avait été très aléatoire et avait toujours dépendu du directeur en place. Jack avait passé beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit.

« C'est quoi ? » Avait-il demandé en désignant les étagères.

« Mes carnets de voyages » avait-il répondu en invitant Ianto à se servir, d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tes carnets de voyage ? »

Jack avait acquiescé et affichait un sourire bienveillant et facétieux. Ianto avait pris un carnet au hasard, il était composé de cinq cahiers d'écoliers assez anciens pour être non seulement jaunis mais cousus et non agrafés. Mais le plus surprenant était encore le contenu :

« Dis, pourquoi un voyageur du futur, rédige-t-il son journal en latin et en grec ancien ? »

« Parce qu'à la base le voyageur est un archéologue, tu trouveras aussi un peu de phénicien »

« Un archéologue ? » Lui avait demandé Ianto surpris.

Jack avait à nouveau acquiescé d'un signe de tête, Ianto le regardait épaté, Jack le surprenait toujours …

« Au départ, l'agence avait été créée pour reconstruire l'écosystème de la planète sans avoir à passer par un terra formage qui aurait détruit tout le patrimoine architectural qui avait réussi à passé l'épreuve du temps »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui ! Des biologistes de tous poils avaient été envoyés dans le passé pour faire des prélèvements ponctuel d'échantillons de la flore et de la faune… »

« Et ça a marché ? »

« Oui, je suppose, en tout cas, lorsqu'ils ont été satisfait avec le résultat, plutôt que de dissoudre l'agence, ils ont décidé d'envoyer des archéologues, des historiens à travers le temps pour vérifier la véracité de nos connaissances historiques. »

« Vraiment ? »

La multiplication des moyens de diffusions, l'exode, la dispersion de la race humaine dans l'univers ont provoqué non seulement la perte de certaines connaissances dans ce domaine, mais aussi certaines affabulations qui t'amuseraient certainement ! »

« Alors vous alliez vérifier les faits sur place en temps réel, c'est ça ? »

« Les faits, mais aussi les modes de vies, l'architecture, les arts, la culture, les croyances, l'organisation sociale, économique et politique… »

« Ouah ! » s'était exclamé Ianto, mais un truc le chiffonnait dans tout ça :

« Mais, concrètement… ça se passait comment ? »

« Infiltration… c'était des missions qui s'étalaient généralement sur plusieurs semaines, voir mois. Il fallait s'intégrer à la population, se faire aussi discret que possible »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer John dans ce tableau… » Avait-il fini par lâcher. Il savait que Jack avait tendance à se refermer comme une huître, dès que l'on mettait en doutes ses propos. Mais même s'il voulait bien croire Jack, la discrétion n'était certainement pas l'apanage de John !

« John, c'est une autre histoire » avait répondu Jack dans un éclat de rire :

« Non, John n'a jamais été archéologue, c'était un flic, tous des malades ! »

« Je croyais que vous aviez fait équipe ? »

Jack avait pris un air contrarié et avait conclu par un :

« C'est compliqué ! » ponctué d'un soupir, suivi d'un grand silence.

« Ok ! » avait répondu Ianto s'intéressant à ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il avait compris depuis déjà un certain temps, que lorsque Jack disait « c'est compliqué » c'était soit, que cela était vraiment compliqué, et aurait demandé des heures d'explications patientes, ou alors que c'était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas parler pour des raisons de conflits spatio-temporels, et seulement dans quelque cas ça voulait dire : « C'est pas tes oignons ».

Dans tous les cas, mieux valait ne pas insister, si l'on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec l'huître précédemment citée.

« Mais, ces carnets, tu les as rédigés ici, pourquoi en deux langues ? »

« Par habitude, et parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de spécialiste de langues anciennes à Torchwood »

Ianto feuilletait le fascicule consciencieusement, il était émaillé de nombreux croquis et autres dessins, il s'était arrêté sur l'un d'entre eux qui traversait en diagonale une double page, coupant en deux le texte sur les deux cotés. Il représentait une armée bigarrée, composé majoritairement d'hommes à pied, de quelques cavaliers. Au milieu avançaient deux éléphants.

« Est-ce que c'est l'armée d'Hannibal ? » Avait-il demandé interloqué.

« Oui » Avait répondu Jack avec un plaisir évident.

« J'ai suivi sa campagne de Carthagène jusqu'à Massalia, J'ai du rentrer, parce je m'étais blessé et que ça guérissait mal »

« Et tu faisais quoi au milieu de cette armée ? Cela devait être terriblement dangereux ! »

« J'étais scribe ! L'esclave lettré d'un général, la planque idéale dans ce genre de situation… »

« Scribe ! Jack Harkness, scribe »

« Page de gauche en latin, description des faits, des lieux, bref un rapport aussi détaillé que possible. À droite en grec, c'est plus personnel : interprétations, émotions, réflexions »

Ianto regardait et écoutait Jack avec une certaine fascination, il referma le carnet avant de le poser sur le bureau et attirant l'Indiana Jones du futur à lui, il murmura :

« Dit, c'est juste moi, ou il fait tout à coup très chaud ici ? »

Jack avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaules, rehaussé d'un regard pétillant.

« Cet endroit est saturé de phéromones ! » Avait continué Ianto.

« Yep ! » avait juste eu le temps de dire Jack, avant de se retrouver projeté sur le petit lit.

« Un véritable piège ! » avait-il ajouté en invitant Ianto à le rejoindre d'une œillade prometteuse.

Ianto ne s'était pas fait prier, ici, il n'y avait nulle caméra indiscrète, et Jack était vraiment irrésistible de toute façon.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 2/

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 14

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

« Hum, Jack, dis-moi que c'est une douche derrière ce rideau »

« Cadeau d'Annabelle » avait répondu Jack, mais sans relâcher son étreinte. Il tenait Ianto par la taille, serré tout contre lui. Depuis son retour, il avait un grand besoin de tendresse après le sexe, et Ianto avait toujours un peu de mal à s'en dépêtrer.

« Jack, douche, café » Avait énuméré Ianto pour ramener son capitaine à la dure réalité en douceur.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer » Avait répondu Jack en le serrant un peu plus fort.

« ??? »

« Pas d'eau chaude » Avait-il expliqué.

« Pas… ? Comme pas du tout ? »

« Yep ! Jamais eu… »

« Tu parles d'un cadeau »

« Avant, je devais me laver au robinet qui alimente les cellules au bout du couloir » Avait répondu Jack.

« Je sais, mais quand même ! »

Ianto savait que les douches du personnel avaient été longtemps interdites à Jack, en fait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Annabelle. Elle avait été la première et aussi la dernière directrice de Torchwood, à le considérer comme un être humain.

« Tu as lu tous ses journaux… » Avait dit Jack cherchant ses yeux.

« Oui, pas toi ? »

« Non, juste ce dont j'avais besoin… ce… je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas que je lise ton journal sans ta permission ? »

« Non, pas vraiment » Avait répondu Ianto, même si le journal qu'il laissait traîner quelque fois ne risquait pas grand-chose, car s'était en fait un leurre, comme le petit carnet où il notait les courses et autres choses à faire.

« Mais ce n'est pas un journal intime, ce journal c'est le livre-journal de Torchwood » Avait-il rappelé à Jack.

« Oui, je sais, mais… trop de souvenir je suppose… c'est pour ça, que quand tu t'es proposé, je te l'ai laissé pour me concentrer sur les rapports des autres»

« Donc, tu ne l'as jamais lu en entier… »

« Non » Avait répondu Jack, en relâchant son étreinte pour commencer à se lever et se diriger vers le meuble de toilette où se trouvait le grand pichet, il le prit et disparu derrière le rideau.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Couler l'eau ! Ça fait un petit moment que je ne m'en suis pas servi, reste au chaud ! »

Ianto n'était pas plus pressé que cela de devoir affronter l'eau glaciale, et en même temps, il pouvait difficilement y échapper. Il y avait bien des douches près de l'entrée du parking, mais c'était à cinquante mètres de couloir équipé de caméras toutes neuves, installées par le propriétaire des lieux, dans la semaine qui avait suivi la découverte de Lisa.

Si Jack n'avait jamais lu le journal, il ne savait probablement pas ce que Ianto avait découvert entre ces pages, c'était probablement mieux ainsi… et de plus, c'était aussi ce que voulait Annabelle : « Jack ne saura jamais, ce n'est pas utile, il n'y a pas moyen » avait-elle écrit quelque jours avant sa mort.

Jack était revenu, trempé de la tête aux pieds, avec le pichet d'eau :

« Brrrr, elle est fraîche ! » Avait-il dit en riant et il avait plongé dans la petite armoire pour en sortir deux grandes serviettes d'un autre âge, ainsi qu'une sorte de résistance électrique aux normes plus que douteuses.

« Eh, tu vas t'électrocuter avec ce truc ! »

« Non, t'inquiètes ! Mais reste sur le lit, juste cas où ! » Répondit Jack en riant, il plongea la résistance dans le pichet, la brancha et seulement après se mit à s'essuyer. Ianto admirait le spectacle : Jack était à la fois musclé et très légèrement gracile, ce qui lui donnait un coté très sensuel sans être féminin pour deux sous. Oups ! Il devrait reporter son attention sur autre chose ou Jack serait bon pour une autre douche fraîche !

« Ces carnets, tu les as écrit pourquoi ? Juste pour passer le temps ? »

« Principalement, et aussi pour me souvenir de ce que j'étais, ne pas devenir fou… ne pas oublier»

« Oui, ça je peux comprendre… » Avait répondu Ianto tout en lisant les dates sur les tranches des carnets.

« L'eau est chaude ! Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il te faudrait pour en déchiffrer un ?» Avait demandé Jack sur le ton de la conversation.

Bien joué Jack ! avait immédiatement pensé Ianto.

« Quelques heures tout au plus, si il n'y a pas trop de phénicien ! » Avait-il répondu, se demandant comment Jack accueillerait la réponse : il obtint un sourire et un baiser sur le front. Pendant que Ianto se lavait en utilisant la grande bassine de porcelaine et le coin de la serviette que Jack lui avait passé, ce dernier avait rangé à sa place le carnet sorti par Ianto et en avait sorti deux autres

« Tiens ! Pas de copie ! Et tu me les ramènes demain matin, je sais que tu les mémoriseras d'une simple lecture et c'est ok, mais tu gardes ça pour toi… quoiqu'il advienne »

« Jack… »

Jack lui intima le silence en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres

« Demain » dit-il et il se rhabilla.

Ianto avait été un peu déçu en découvrant les dates inscrites sur les carnets que Jack avait choisi pour lui, il aurait préféré des dates plus exotiques. De celles qui commençaient par un signe moins, par exemple. Il avait remarqué aussi, quelques carnets concernant la Renaissance… mais, Jack n'avait pas choisi ces deux carnets au hasard, il lui restait à en trouver la raison.

Pour le premier, 1941, il avait une petite idée : c'était la date sur le pendentif de Rose Tyler. L'autre, 1901, il donnait sa langue au chat ! Il commencerait donc, par celui-ci. Il avait posé sur la table les deux carnets, ainsi que le dictionnaire et le précis de latin qu'il avait acheté à la librairie du coin, son latin était très limité !

Il s'apprêtait à se faire un sandwich, lorsque le téléphone avait sonné.

« Bonsoir, Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Jones, s'il est disponible, bien sûr ! » avait fait une voix de femme.

« Bonsoir, disons que là… je suis désolé, tu vas dire que je le fais exprès… »

« Ianto, si tu ne veux pas me voir, dis-le c'est tout ! »

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que depuis le retour intempestif de Jack, il la délaissait un peu, même pas mal…

« J'ai un boulot à faire pour demain matin… »

« Parce que maintenant, tu ramènes du boulot à la maison ? Ianto…»

« Ecoutes, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir mais… tu sais quoi ! Passe prendre quelque chose à manger et viens, on s'envoie en l'air et je t'appelle un taxi à minuit, ça te vas ? »

« Je suis là dans trente minutes, du chinois ça te va ? »

« Génial ! Je t'adore… !»

Ianto aurait du se dépêcher d'aller prendre sa douche, il le savait, mais au lieu de ça, il avait ouvert le dictionnaire de latin et commencé de le feuilleter rapidement, mémorisant mots et définitions, il savait que son esprit ferait les connexions nécessaires quand il en aurait le temps, pour le moment, il se contentait d'enregistrer.

Il avait juste refermé le dictionnaire lorsque la sonnette avait résonnée. Il prit le temps de le ranger avec les carnets de Jack, parmi ses livres sur l'étagère du salon.

A peine Ianto avait-il ouvert la porte, que la jeune femme l'avait attrapé par la cravate à fin de le tirer à elle et de lui planter un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres, après quoi elle le repoussa brutalement pour lui flanquer le sac en papier contenant le repas dans les mains.

« Ianto Jones, malgré les apparences vous n'êtes pas un gentleman ! »

« Je croyais que ce fait était depuis longtemps établi ! » Avait-il répondu en commençant de déballer le contenu du sac. Il aurait du prendre une douche, sa toilette de chat dans la petite cellule, ne l'avait pas débarrassé des phéromones de Jack, et déjà que tout ses costumes en étaient irrémédiablement imprégné… Il allait avoir du mal à mettre Amy dehors à minuit…

Amy avait maintenant posé ses affaires et commençait à l'aider à la cuisine, ça c'était nouveau ! Même si c'était une jeune fille autonome, elle avait l'habitude d'être servie.

Fille de lord, son frère avait hérité du titre à la mort de leur parent, et ils avaient grandi au manoir de leur oncle maternel, lui-même lord et ancien amant de Jack. Lord Prescott père avait du lui aussi fricoter avec Jack et probablement feu la belle lady Shirley Prescott…

« Le problème c'est qu'en bonne fille à papa, j'ai un faible pour les voyou, les mauvais garçons… ce genre de chose… » Fit-elle en suçant ostensiblement le bout de ses doigts, qu'elle avait mis accidentellement dans la sauce.

Pour Ianto, le problème était que cette fille était Jack au féminin… avec beaucoup plus de formes et autant de tempérament, à ce train là, il ne ferait pas de vieux os… Mais qui faisait des vieux os à Torchwood, à part Jack ?

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 3/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 15

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

Ianto avait relevé la tête et cherchait sa montre à tâtons, 23h45 ! Amy avait profité de la situation pour s'en prendre à sa fesse gauche, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier pour mériter ça.

« Amy… »

« Humm ? » avait été la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la jeune fille.

« 23h45, j'appelle ton taxi ! »

« Sauvage ! » dit-elle en roulant sur le coté, pour se lever et se diriger vers la douche.

« Dit, sérieusement, en quoi ça te gêne que je dorme ici, pendant que tu fais ton boulot ? »

« Parce que c'est un truc qui demande un minimum de concentration, et que tu as tendance à réduire mon cerveau à l'état de fromage blanc… »

Ianto avait profité qu'Amy soit sous la douche pour appeler le taxi, il avait renfilé caleçon et T-shirt et avait mis un café en route, il en aurait besoin.

« Dit, Ianto ? Si tu m'épousais ? » Avait demandé Amy.

« Je crois que cette vieille fripouille d'Henry ferait une attaque et que ton très cher frère s'étoufferait avec sa propre langue »

« Sérieusement Ianto ? » Avait-elle dit en continuant de s'habiller comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ils savent pour nous deux ? »

« Je pense qu'ils s'en doutent… Margaret n'arrête pas de me chercher des prétendants qui soient dignes de moi… de notre nom»

Elle était désormais prête et sur le départ.

« Faudrait leur dire qu'on est au XXIème siècle »

« Y a pas de XXIème siècle qui tienne dans leur monde, Ianto ! »

« Je suis obligé de donner une réponse tout de suite ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Non, mais promets moi d'y réfléchir » fit-elle en lui posant un dernier baiser sur la bouche avant de disparaître…

Tom allait le tuer, c'était ça ou Henry, le vieux lord allait péter un câble ! Déjà qu'il avait fait une sortie à Tom lorsqu'il avait appris que Ianto était de retour à Cardiff.

Bon, il avait de la lecture qui l'attendait et il espérait pouvoir dormir un peu quand même Contrairement à Jack, lui avait besoin de sommeil.

Ianto avait récupéré le premier petit carnet, celui marqué 1901. Les trois premières pages ne recelaient rien de particulièrement intéressant pour ce qu'il arrivait à décrypter. À cette époque, la liberté de Jack au sein de Torchwood était manifestement limitée, mais Ianto savait qu'il avait connu pire, des gens disparaissaient, rien d'original, jusque là… Mais lorsqu'il avait tourné la page suivante, son sang s'était figé : une tête de cyberman surgissait du texte.

Ce carnet racontait la première rencontre entre Torchwood et les cybermen, et comme Jack l'avait expliqué d'un coté les faits : froids, précis, cliniques, avec détails médicaux et techniques, et de l'autre… La peur, la souffrance, la terreur, les doutes la solitude et le désespoir.

Quand Ianto avait posé le carnet, les mots, les phrases continuaient de danser dans sa tête, se mélangeant à sa propre expérience… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses jambes n'étaient pas très sûres, pour le porter jusqu'à la douche. Il avait pris une très longue douche et un autre café, avant d'ouvrir le deuxième carnet, en maudissant Jack, pour les cauchemars que cette lecture, n'allait pas manquer de rameuter.

Le deuxième carnet était très diffèrent, écrit dans les années qui avaient précédé la deuxième guerre mondiale, en pleine montée du nazisme. Le Jack des années trente, qui vivait désormais sur terre depuis plus de cinquante ans, racontait avec le recul, les erreurs et maladresses que le jeune escroc du cinquante et unième siècle avait commises, lors de son premier séjour dans ce XXème siècle. Jack était un spécialiste de l'histoire ancienne jusqu'à la chute de l'empire Romain, après il ne connaissait que les grande lignes, comme tout le monde !

Il racontait les trois semaines à attendre _ses clients_, comment il était devenu le capitaine Jack Harkness, son premier combat aérien au commande d'un Spitfire, cette guerre, qui à l'époque le laissait indifférent… le Jazz, le Blitz…

Bien évidement et surtout, il racontait sa rencontre avec Rose, qui était joliment illustrée d'une Rose accrochée à son ballon de barrage aérien. Un autre dessin représentait le vaisseau Chula amarré à Big Ben, un autre les terrifiantes victimes des nanogènes. Mais le dessin qui avait le plus fasciné Ianto, c'était celui représentant le pont du Tardis.

Jack avait écrit et dessiné tout cela de mémoire, bon Ianto avait noté des imprécisions dans les motifs ornementaux de Big Ben, mais Jack était clairement doté d'une très bonne mémoire, évidement rien avoir avec la sienne…

Finalement Ianto avait bien dormi cette nuit là, à part peut-être cet étrange rêve qu'il avait fait : Jack et Amy le poursuivant pour lui faire des trucs très cochons et un cyberman lui venant en aide, avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était Rose… c'était un rêve bizarre, mais il avait connu pire !

Ianto était parti un peu plus tôt, il voulait avoir un peu de temps avec Jack avant que les autres n'arrivent, surtout Tosh qui se sentait plus seule que jamais et débarquait de plus en plus tôt…

Jack n'était pas là, alors il avait mis le café en route et avait commencé sa routine matinale. Puis tout à coup il était là, dans son cou, avec manteau et phéromones et le cerveau de Ianto se mettait aux abonnés absents. Comment ce type faisait ça, lui faisait ça, ça le dépassait.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » lui avait murmuré Jack en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars » avait dit Ianto en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, essayant ainsi d'oublier le corps de l'homme pressé contre lui.

« Je voulais que tu saches qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, vraiment rien… » Avait dit Jack avec beaucoup de tristesse, alors Ianto s'était retourné pour le regarder…

« Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver, Ianto, c'était déjà trop tard… »

« Je sais ! Et je crois que je l'avais compris depuis longtemps, mais que je ne voulais tout simplement pas l'admettre… » Avait répondu Ianto, Jack était vraiment inquiet pour lui, et Ianto ne savait trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tourné la page…

« Ça va Jack, moi, ça va… mais toi… ? »

« Moi ? » Avait dit Jack, manifestement surpris par la question.

« Oui, toi ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire ? C'est loin… C'est moi, où ça sent le café ? » Avait dit Jack en se désengageant pour partir à la recherche de sa potion magique tout en retirant son manteau. Manteau que Ianto avait récupéré et suspendu à sa place, pendant que Jack servait deux cafés.

« Tiens, le meilleur que j'ai jamais bu » Avait dit Jack en lui tendant une tasse avec un grand sourire.

« Jack, tu as été converti… » Avait dit Ianto.

« Oui, mais moi je suis immortel, je me régénère… c'est du passé. Je n'aurais pas dû… je suis désolé, Ianto, je n'aurais pas dû » Disait Jack encore une fois inquiet pour lui, comme si lui, Jack Harkness ne comptait pas.

« Jack, s'il te plaît, cesse de te faire du souci pour moi, je vais bien, grâce à toi, je vais bien » Avait dit Ianto en mesurant chaque mot.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Ianto »

« Parce que je me fais du souci pour toi, tu n'es pas toi-même depuis que tu es revenu »

«Tu es adorable Ianto, tu sais ça ? » fit Jack en revenant lascivement contre lui.

« Je suis sérieux, Jack » avait coupé Ianto en le stoppant net dans son élan.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres, mais tes propres blessures, tu les ignores, tu as beau être immortel, si tu continues à les ignorer, elles vont finir par s'infecter, te submerger »

«Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que j'aille voir un psy ? » Répondit Jack maintenant agacé.

« Sur le long terme, ces blessures là, aussi se refermeront ! Désolé, merci de t'inquiéter ! Mais ça ira, avec le temps ça ira… » Avait dit Jack en partant se réfugier dans son bureau.

Ianto n'en était pas si sûr que cela. Il n'était pas sûr que Jack ait digéré se qui s'était passé en 1901. Converti par des cybermen, tué et incinéré par Torchwood, Jack était revenu à la vie au milieu de ses cendres dans l'incinérateur.

Quelques temps plus tard, Torchwood avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était seul ou se croyait seul, Jack avait des absences. Ils avaient fini par trouver une unité de conversion en cour de construction, dans une pièce non utilisée du troisième sous-sol. Torchwood n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins, ils avaient enfermé Jack dans l'incinérateur et l'avaient incinéré vivant, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il ne restait rien du cyberman.

Pas étonnant que Jack ait imposé un nettoyage draconien après Canary Wharf, se chargeant lui-même de mettre fin aux souffrances de ceux qui comme Lisa étaient encore piégés dans les unités de conversion. Jack savait ce qu'ils enduraient, ce que Lisa avait enduré, ce qu'elle avait enduré encore plus longtemps que les autres, par sa faute…

Mais pour Lisa, le cauchemar était terminé, elle ne souffrait plus…

Pour Jack, c'était une autre histoire, quoi qu'il soit arrivé avec le Docteur, cela avait rouvert toutes ses vieilles blessures… Jack ne se considérait plus comme un être humain…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 4/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 16

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

« Ahrrrg ! » Avait gémis Ianto.

« Jack, ça fait mal, vraiment ! »

« Petite nature ! » s'était exclamé Jack, qui se tenait à califourchon, juste en-dessous des fesses de Ianto, qui lui était à plat ventre sur le truc que Jack persistait à appeler son lit.

« ooooh, ouch »

« Ok, et comme ça ? C'est mieux, non ? »

« Beaucoup mieux ! » fit Ianto se retournant brutalement, envoyant l'imprudent cavalier rouler à terre.

« C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends ? C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de coucher dans cet instrument de torture » dit Ianto avant de se diriger vers la douche.

« Ianto ! » fit Jack toujours au sol et prenant son air de chien battu.

Mais Ianto était sérieux, c'était la deuxième fois en trois jours, qu'il se coinçait le dos. Il ne voyait pas comment Jack pourrait faire entrer un lit dans ce trou à rat, mais à moins qu'il ne réussisse, il était hors de question qu'il passe une nuit de plus ici.

Jack avait rejoint Ianto dans la douche avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner d'avoir un lit aussi inconfortable.

« Bas les pattes ! »

«Tu as encore mal ? »

« Je vais avoir mal toute la journée, Jack »

« Demande à Owen… » Avait commencé Jack avant que Ianto le fusille du regard.

« Je pourrais peut-être… »

« Te trouver un lit digne de ce nom ? Probablement ! Le faire entrer ici ? Probablement pas ! Fin de l'histoire » Avait conclu Ianto et il avait planté un Jack frustré pour aller se rhabiller.

« Ianto » fit Jack sortant de la douche toujours au garde à vous, et toujours avec son air de chien battu. D'autres auraient eu l'air ridicule. Lui était réellement adorable, et Ianto devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'attraper et de l'envoyer valser sur l'objet du litige, et de lui faire subir un sort.

« Et si j'y arrive ? »

« Si tu y arrives ? »

« Oui, si j'installe ici, un vrai lit ? »

« Je ne vois pas, comment tu pourrais y arriver… »

« Oui, mais si… ? »

« On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux bien, les autres ne vont pas tarder ! » Avait répondu Ianto prudemment. S'il devait écouter Jack, il passerait toutes ses nuits avec lui. Cet animal était bien capable de trouver un moyen de faire entrer un lit ici, il valait mieux ne pas faire de promesses inconsidérées. Amy savait que son boulot lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais quand même !

Ianto avait passé la première partie de la journée à esquiver son patron, pour le reste de la journée, la faille avait eu pitié de lui et avait tenu les autres occupés hors de la base et sans lui fournir de travail supplémentaire, pour une fois !

« Ianto, je peux avoir un dernier café… ? » Avait demandé Jack alors que les autres pliaient bagages.

« Un dernier café, Ianto » Avait fait Owen avec un air entendu en direction des filles.

Ianto s'était contenté d'aller faire le dit café, il trouvait Owen d'un puéril par moment… !

« Merci Ianto… »

« De rien, et bonsoir, tant que j'y suis… » Avait commencé Ianto, interrompu immédiatement par un Jack empressé de lui prendre les mains…

« Ianto, bon aujourd'hui ça a été un peu la folie, mais je te promets… »

Ianto lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres pour couper court.

« Bonsoir, Jack, je rentre » et pour signifier que la discussion était close, il lui avait clos les lèvres du bout du doigt.

Jack était resté prostré sur le pas de la porte de son bureau et Ianto franchissait déjà le sas quand Jack lui lança :

« Tu sais, j'ai récupéré un peu de cette huile… »

« Quelle huile ? »

« L'huile miracle d'Owen ! » fit Jack les mains dans les poches avec son air de grand gamin bêtiseur.

Ianto avait pesé le pour et le contre une demi-seconde et conclu :

« Ok ! Tu as gagné, tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux, mais pas avant 22h, j'ai promis à mes grands-parents de passer »

Et il avait tourné les talons sans attendre, il savait que Jack serait devant sa porte à 22h pile et cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps.

Ianto avait traversé la place à grandes enjambées puis tourné en direction du parc, il avait encore marché jusqu'à un café où il était entré, là, il avait commandé un café au comptoir puis s'était s'installé au fond de la salle à une table déjà occupée.

«Tiens » avait-il dit en repoussant le café en direction de Thomas.

« Alors ? » avait-il ensuite demandé.

«Tu avais raison, comme d'habitude ! »

Ianto n'était pas plus surpris que cela, cela n'avait été qu'une supposition, différents éléments dispersés que son cerveau avait réussi à rassembler.

« Sarah ? »

« Oui, Sarah, tu te souviens d'elle ? »

« Oui, vaguement, j'ai été son tuteur pour son premier trimestre, chouette môme !» Ianto se souvenait bien de l'enfant à la peau trop claire, aux grands yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient le visage et sa petite coupe au carrée, c'était une vraie canaille… mais elle avait huit ans, il en avait quinze, ses préoccupations étaient ailleurs à l'époque.

« Donc Shirley Granger a accouché de son fils et trois jours après, cette femme a accouché de Sarah sous une fausse identité, Granger a reconnu la petite, la mère a disparue et les Granger sont sortis de la clinique avec des jumeaux ! »

« Oui, simple et efficace »

« Fallait-il aussi que les deux femmes accouchent en même temps ! » avait fait remarquer Tom.

« Un coup de chance savamment utilisé, ce n'aurait pas était ça, ils auraient trouvé autre chose » Avait soupiré Ianto.

« Je suppose que tu sais qui était la mère ? » Avait demandé Thomas.

« Elle travaillait pour Torchwood »

« C'est son nom que je veux Ianto » Avait précisé Tom, pas de secret qui tienne sur ce coup là, c'était un accord qu'ils avaient passé et qu'ils respectaient depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Granger, Annabelle Granger »

« La sœur disparue de Sam ?»

« Oui, elle est morte moins d'un mois après sa fille »

« Morte, merde… et le père ? »

« Le père, il n'a pas besoin de savoir » avait répondu Ianto dans un murmure.

« Ianto ! »

« Jack Harkness »

« Merde alors ! » s'était exclamé le jeune lord.

« Qui savait ? »

« Personne, à part Annabelle, personne, et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que Sam ne sait même pas que sa sœur travaillait pour Torchwood »

« Henry le savait !»

« Il l'a appris par hasard »

« Et toi, tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

« Par hasard ! »

« Plus ça va, et moins je comprends » Avait dit Tom avec un air dégouté.

« Pareil, pour moi si ça peut te consoler ! » Avait répondu Ianto avant d'ajouter :

« Ta sœur m'a demandé en mariage »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, c'est tout ce qui il y a de sérieux »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ? » avait demandé Tom qui fulminait intérieurement.

« Je fais traîner… mais il faudra bien que je finisse par prendre une décision »

« Débrouilles-toi pour qu'elle change d'avis, Ianto, trouves quelque chose ! »

« Je suis pas seul sur ce coup-là, Tom. Tu connais ta sœur et tu sais pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle veut épouser » Avait dit Ianto en se levant pour prendre congé.

« Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, Ianto ! »

« Tu sais que ta sœur ne lâchera pas prise comme ça. Je serais obligé d'être très désagréable… » Ianto savait que Tom aimait trop sa sœur pour lui demander de jouer au salaud avec elle, d'autant qu'il connaissait bien Ianto.

« Henry et Margaret vont péter un câble ! »

« Probablement ! » Avait fait Ianto avec son demi-sourire.

« Je me charge d'Henry »

« A plus, les grands-parents m'attendent » Avait conclu Ianto et il avait laissé son vieux complice ruminer.

Il lui fallait encore trouver un bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats, puis un souper rapide chez les grands-parents et après ça, un bon massage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Jack avait de l'or dans les mains et avec l'huile d'Owen, Ianto en avait des frissons…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 5/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 17

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : fin saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

« Tu m'as acheté une très jolie bague, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas fait des folies, au moins ! » Avait répondu Ianto en mettant le café en route.

« Tu veux la voir ? »

« !!! »

Amy avait été fouiller dans son sac et en avait ressorti une petite boite bleue.

« Hou ! J'ai été très généreux, je ne mettrais pas ce prix là, dans une voiture » Avait fait Ianto avec un air moqueur.

« Pas grave ! Ça m'amuse ! »

« Ça t'amuse que ta famille pense que tu épouses un aventurier, un coureur de dote ? »

« De toute façon, ils ne changeront jamais d'avis à ton sujet, même mon frère ! Alors autant les conforter, Non ? Je croyais que ça t'amusait ?»

« Beaucoup ! » Avait répondu Ianto en prenant un air démoniaque.

« Tu te rappelles qu'il y a une réception chez les Withler ce soir ? »

« Pourrais pas venir ! »

« Ianto ! Ne me dit pas que c'est encore le boulot ! »

« En fait, j'ai promis à un ami de l'aider à déménager »

Amy avait éclaté de rire.

« Toi ? Déménager ? » Avec tes jolies mains manucurées ? »

Ianto avait regardé ses mains avec surprises.

« Le fait que je prenne soins de mes mains, ne signifie pas que je ne m'en sers pas, et jusqu'à présent, tu ne trouvais rien à y redire ! »

« Parce que tu t'en sers magnifiquement bien, mon ange, mais pour déménager ? »

« Là, je suis vexé ! » fit Ianto imitant Jack à la perfection.

« Il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton collègue ? Celui qui était parti… »

« Oui ! »

« Il t'accapare plus qu'avant ! »

« Il file un mauvais coton… »

« Oh Ianto, pas toi ! »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, il ne peut pas en parler »

« Ianto Jones, tu ne vas pas tomber pour du chantage affectif, pas toi ? »

« Non, Amy, je te promets que non ! Mais en ce moment, il a besoin de moi. Quand j'en avais besoin, il a été là pour moi… »

« Alors, pourquoi cette histoire de déménagement, Ianto ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me mentir ? »

« Non, je t'assure qu'on va vraiment déménager ! Bon, je ne te garantis pas qu'on fera que ça, mais au départ, c'est vraiment un déménagement ! »

« Ok, fait attention à toi, Ianto Jones » Avait-elle dit en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Et amuses toi bien ! » Avait-elle ajouté en quittant l'appartement.

Ianto l'avait regardé partir amusé. Cette fille était exceptionnelle. Mais ce mariage allait sérieusement lui compliquer la vie. Heureusement que tout le monde s'arrangerait pour faire traîner les choses en longueur, y compris Amy…

Pour le moment, Ianto devait se préparer à aller affronter un autre phénomène : son fameux collègue !

Jack était dans son bureau l'air pensif quand Ianto était arrivé.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? » lui avait-il demandé.

« Non, tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû céder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi as tu cédé ? Réellement ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… j'ai tourné ça toute la nuit dans ma tête… »

Ianto s'était assis sur le bord du bureau et regardait Jack avec l'air le plus neutre qu'il pouvait prendre.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est un danger ? »

« Je ne crois pas, ce type a vraiment le profil du héros ordinaire, je dirais… »

« Alors, où est le problème ? »

« Maintenant qu'il y a goûté, qu'il mette stupidement sa vie en danger… »

« Son problème, pas le tien ! »

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu vas voir si Gwen n'en fera pas notre problème ! »

« Gwen t'a forcé la main, si les choses tournent mal, tu n'auras qu'à la mettre en face de ses responsabilités, point barre »

Jack avait relevé la tête avec un début de sourire.

« Tu as raison, café Monsieur Jones ! »

« Tout de suite Monsieur ! » avait répondu Ianto en sautant sur ses pieds et filant vers la machine à café poursuivis par un capitaine revigoré.

« Quand tu dis héro ordinaire… ? »

« Je parle du genre de type qui confronté à des situations extrême se révèle être capable de faire preuve d'une bravoure incroyable, le genre de type qui entre en résistance en temps de guerre… »

« Et tu pense que Rhys est ce genre de type ? »

« Oui, je crois ! » avait dit Jack avec conviction.

Alors qu'il préparait la première tournée de café du matin Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet étrange cauchemar… Cauchemar dans lequel Rhys avait justement rejoint leur réseau de résistance C'était d'ailleurs bizarre, car à l'époque Ianto ne connaissait Rhys que de vue. Mais comme Jack, il avait le sentiment que Rhys n'était pas un danger pour eux.

Le reste de la journée avait été chaotique, rien d'exceptionnel cependant pour les employés de Torchwood. Ianto avait profité d'une sortie de ses collègues pour aller prendre livraison du lit que Jack avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Ianto n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que Jack compter faire de ce lit. Il avait été clair sur le point que si Jack voulait le voir l'utiliser avec lui, il faudrait qu'il soit à proximité d'une douche digne de ce nom et hors champs de toute caméra !

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à effacer des enregistrements de lui et Jack ! De plus, il n'était pas sûr de toujours y arriver avant que ses charmants collègues n'en aient préalablement fait une copie. A ce train là, il allait finir par trouver ses fesses sur internet !

Ianto regardait le lit d'un air dubitatif.

« King size ? »

« Tant qu'à faire ! »

« Et où as-tu l'intention de le mettre ? »

« Chez moi, pardi ! »

« Chez toi ? Sous ton bureau ? »

« C'est l'idée ! »

« Pas moyen ! Le seul moyen d'accès à ton terrier est un trou de 68cm de diamètre, je te rappelle ! De plus, la surface au sol est inférieure à celle de ce lit ! » Conclu Ianto en jaugeant la réaction de Jack.

« Pas grave ! On poussera les murs ! » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire facétieux.

« Bon, tu m'aides ? Plus vite, il sera en place, plus vite, on pourra l'étrenner ! »

Ils avaient transporté le sommier, puis le matelas depuis le fameux camion de UNIT, re-customisé par Ianto aux couleurs de Torchwood, jusqu'au bureau de Jack.

« Bon, ben voilà, et on fait quoi ? » avait demandé Ianto.

Ils ne pouvaient même plus tourner dans la pièce avec le lit ainsi posé sur la tranche et le bureau poussé contre le mur du fond. Jack avait été farfouiller dans le classeur à rouleau, dans un de ses tiroirs et pour finir dans le coffre. Il en avait sorti trois éléments distincts non identifiables, et se mit à les assembler sous le regard suspicieux de Ianto.

« Voilà ! » fit-il triomphalement en présentant ce qui ressemblait fort à un pistolet échappé de quelque série de science fiction bon marché pour enfant.

« Oui, et tu crois que si tu le menaces avec ça, il va descendre tout seul ? »

Jack avait alors pointé l'arme vers le sol, et, sous les yeux ébahis de Ianto, le trou de 68 cm de diamètre avait cédé la place à un superbe trou de 2x2 mètres.

« C'est le truc que tu avais en 1941, je croyais que tu avais achevé les batteries ! »

« Les batteries, ça se change ! » Avait lancé Jack en sautant dans le trou.

Ianto le suivi en prenant l'échelle. Jack était déjà en train de s'en prendre au mur du fond, qui avait disparu, le terrier ouvrait désormais sur les archives du premier sous-sol. Jack s'était avancé de trois pas dans la pièce et s'était retourné avec un air satisfait du bon tour qu'il avait joué à Ianto.

« Ici, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ça devrait être bon, non ? »

« Oui, parfait, comme cela on devrait pouvoir en faire le tour ! »

« Hou ! » Avait fait Jack se moquant gentiment de la mauvaise humeur de Ianto. Il avait alors reconstitué le mur un bon mètre plus avant, agrandissant d'autant son antre.

« Faut toujours que tu triches » Avait dit Ianto en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'est qu'il trouvait Jack vraiment irrésistible et que la nuit allait vraiment être très très longue.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 6/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 18

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : fin saison ( de meat, à reset )

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

* * *

« Tu te sauves ? »

« Oui ! »

Jack était calé contre le montant de la porte, les deux mains dans les poches.

Il n'était pas fâché, juste déconcerté comme les autres.

« Jack comment le retcon peut-il encore marcher sur toi ? »

« En dose massive, il fonctionne à court terme, jusqu'à ma prochaine mort »

« Tu as laissé une note comme quoi nous ne devions en aucun cas chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé… »

« Reste à espérer que d'ici là, le danger sera définitivement écarté »

« Oui, je suppose, j'y vais… »

« Tu fais quelque choses ce week-end ? Ta copine ?»

« Dans l'immédiat, Jack, je ne sais pas… de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'air, désolé ! »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

« Merci, toi aussi, bonsoir »

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais hier ? »

« Hier ? » avait répondu Ianto mal à l'aise.

« Oui, tu m'as fait presque peur, tu sais ? » Avait dit Amy un peu hésitante.

« Peur ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, au moins ? » L'avait interrogé Ianto maintenant vraiment inquiet.

Il s'était réveillé au petit matin avec Gwen, Tosh et Owen dans la salle de conférence tandis que Jack, lui, s'était réveillé en bas dans l'aire des cellules, tous retconnés par Jack. Le retcon ne semblait pas avoir marché complètement sur lui. Il avait de très vagues souvenirs cauchemardesques teintés d'un fort sentiment de danger…

« Non, en voilà une idée ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas des dernières 48 heures, quelque chose au boulot, un accident… »

« Quel genre d'accident, je croyais que tu n'allais pas sur le terrain ? »

« J'y vais de plus en plus, manque d'effectifs ! »

« Et puis, tu sais, c'est le genre de boulot où le terrain peut très bien s'inviter au bureau, de toute façon »

« Je suppose que tu n'envisages pas… ? »

« Amy, je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre nous ? » fit Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est juste… Je t'aime bien Ianto, je t'adore et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »

Il sourit gentiment en arrêtant la voiture devant la grande grille du manoir.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Ianto était admis à franchir ces grilles. Derrière se trouvait le terrain de jeux de son enfance, la grange de ses premiers ébats avec les quatre filles de la maisonnée, l'incroyable bibliothèque privée de lord Henry Lothian…

Lui le fils de gueux, le gamin des rues à qui on faisait l'aumône de vacances au château… était de retour…

Contrairement à ce que pensait Henry, Ianto lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, même si les choses s'étaient sérieusement compliquées entre eux… en fait Henry était un homme clairvoyant qui avait vite compris que si tout à coup, le très studieux Ianto s'était mis à s'intéresser aux jeux des filles, ce n'était absolument pas innocent…

Ianto avait laissé les clefs de son petit coupé bleu azur à Fred le domestique, tandis qu'Oscar, le majordome les accompagnait jusqu'au salon bleu où lady Margaret avait fait servir le thé, façon poli de lui signifier qu'ils étaient en retard.

« Bonjour milords, milady toutes mes excuses, je suis impardonnable » fit Ianto en venant prendre à deux mains celle de lady Margaret.

« Suffit Ianto » L'avait rappelé à l'ordre le vieux Lord qui savait trop que sa femme, comme les autres filles de la maison avait un faible pour ce mauvais sujet.

« Henry ! » Avait protesté la vieille femme en retenant Ianto.

« Je t'ai vu au cimetière, je te remercie, ça m'a touché… tu aurais du venir te joindre à nous »

« Je n'étais pas le bienvenu et je ne voulais pas causer un esclandre en un tel moment… mais mes pensées étaient avec vous… »

« Seigneur Ianto, tu n'as pas connu cette enfant ou si peu, en tout cas, en voilà une au moins que tu n'auras pas troussé » avait lancé Thomas Prescott.

« Thomas ! » le rappelèrent en chœur le vieux lord et sa femme.

« Comme toujours mon cher Tom, on peut compter sur ton tact » fit Ianto avec un large sourire.

« Je croyais que l'on était ici pour parler du dernier caprice de ma très chère sœur ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler de notre mariage comme d'un caprice, Tom !» Fit Amy faussement outragée en échangeant des regards avec la belle Esther.

Ianto en déduisit que ce mariage avait probablement mûri entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Gentlemen, le thé… » Avait rappelé la châtelaine.

Alors on avait pris le thé, Ianto était heureux, heureux d'être là, parmi ces gens qu'il aimait malgré leur défauts. Non pas, par intérêt comme beaucoup pensaient, mais parce qu'il savait ce qu'il leur devait. Pour les vacances loin de la maison, loin de la banlieue grise et surtout loin de son père.

On avait parlé contrat, on lui avait demandé qui était son avocat, il avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas et qu'il signerait tout ce qu'ils voudraient. On l'avait bien mis en garde, sur tous les tons et évidement la question tant redoutée était revenue à la surface.

« Amy dit que tu travailles pour l'Intérieur ? » Avait demandé Henry.

« Vraiment ? » Avait répondu Ianto prudemment.

« Étrangement, ils n'ont aucune trace de toi, à l'Intérieur ! »

« Ils n'ont probablement pas pensé que tu recherchais le préposé à la machine à café ! » Avait répondu Tom goguenard.

« Détrompes-toi, j'avais précisé d'inclure tout le petit personnel y compris les techniciens de surfaces comme on dit maintenant » Avait précisé le vieux lord en fixant Ianto dans les yeux.

« Nous dépendons de l'Intérieur, mais nous n'en faisons pas directement parti ! » Avait répondu Ianto posément.

« Laisse donc ce garçon tranquille, toi mieux que personne sait à quel point il peut être difficile de vivre ainsi dans le silence vis à vis de ses proches » Avait protesté lady Margaret.

« Ianto a satisfait à toutes vos exigences, alors ça suffit maintenant, viens donc mon garçon, accompagne-moi faire une petite marche dans le patio »

Ianto avait donné le bras à la vielle dame et avait fait une longue marche avec elle…

Au moment de prendre congé le vieux lord avait attrapé Ianto pour lui glisser une dernière menace :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu magouilles … »

« 6284fmp45873o55 » Répondit simplement Ianto à son oreille, puis devant l'air interloqué du vieillard, il ajouta :

« Le fait que vous ne puissiez accéder à mon dossier ne signifie pas que moi, je ne puisse pas accéder au vôtre… »

Ianto avait ramené Amy chez elle Il fallait qu'il repasse au boulot, quelque chose le travaillait, il fallait qu'il vérifie, il la rappellerait plus tard…

En fait Ianto avait été perturbé toute la journée par des flashs plutôt angoissants et cela commençait à lui faire vraiment peur.

Il était rentré chez lui et avait rouvert le journal qu'il laissait habituellement au QG, il manquait deux pages soigneusement découpées, mais il n'avait rien laissé, aucun message comme quoi il avait accepté d'être retconné, et ça, ça le perturbait beaucoup plus que les flashs eux-mêmes.

Il avait appelé Tom :

« Dit, on s'est vu où parlé dans les 48 heures qui ont précédées ce charmant week-end ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives… ? »

« Réponds ! »

« Non, mais Esther a reçu un drôle de coup de fil »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Rien, mais elle était visiblement troublée, alors j'ai fait remonter l'appel et j'ai vu que c'était toi »

« Moi, mais… »

« Tu appelais d'une cabine, tu avais l'air d'en tenir une bonne… tu ne te souviens réellement de rien ?»

« Non, juste de flashs incompréhensibles »

« Il t'a drogué, Ianto… ?»

« Non, ça n'à rien avoir, il nous a tous retconné, lui compris. Il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« Qu'il dit… et comment le retcon peut-il marcher sur lui ? »

« Il est plus sensible à certaines drogues qu'à d'autres surtout lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mortelles, c'est comme les hématomes qui mettent plus de temps à cicatriser qu'une balle dans la tête ! »

« Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir… ? »

« Non, aucun ! » Avait conclu Ianto avant de demander :

« Tom, pourrais-je avoir une copie de cette conversation ? »

« Pas de problème vieux frère, et après, est-ce que je peux te casser la gueule ? »

« Oh, c'est à ce point ? »

« Oui, plutôt ! »

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : les carnets de voyage de Jack 7/7

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 19

**Perso** : Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack fait découvrir à Ianto les trésors qu'il cache dans la petite pièce interdite du troisième sous-sol

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : fin saison (de meat, à reset)

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Warning** pour les mangeurs/liseurs comme **BWunited** : ne pas lire la bouche pleine ! Cette fois-ci, tu es prévenue !

* * *

« Salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Non, en fait je viens d'arriver, je t'attendais… »

« Un problème ? Ou je te manquais ? » Avait demandé Jack visiblement incapable de savoir sur quel pied danser.

« Tu t'es réellement retconné aussi, Jack ? »

« Ianto ! On ne va pas recommencer ! J'en suis au même point que vous ! » S'était d'abord exclamé Jack, puis voyant que Ianto était réellement soucieux, il avait ajouté :

« Y a quelque chose en particulier qui te tracasse ? »

« Hormis, que je ne me suis pas laissé de message pour me dire que j'étais ok avec ça ? »

« Il semblerait qu'on était pas vraiment nous même pendant ces deux jours ! » Avait dit sombrement Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je reviens de chez Gwen, j'ai eu un petit entretien avec Rhys… »

« Avec Rhys ? Grands dieux, et pourquoi Rhys ? »

« Il semblerait que Gwen soit rentrée chez elle jeudi soir sans aucun souvenirs de son existence… »

« ??? »

« Elle l'a menacé avec son arme et nous a appelés… bon, bref, toi et moi on lui a semblé ok, mais Gwen on l'a ramenée à la base… »

« Elle a menacé Rhys avec son arme ? »

« Oui, est-ce que tu as eu vent de quelque chose que tu aurais fait ? »

« À part des propositions indécentes à ma meilleure amie ? » avait dit Ianto un peu soulagé.

Jack semblait trouver ça très drôle et repassait déjà en mode flirt…

« Il y a aussi ces flashs… ! »

« Des flashs ? Ça, ça pourrait poser un problème, si je prends à la lettre le message que j'ai laissé…»

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre Jack et je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être lié à Torchwood… à moins bien sûr, que tu nous aies retconné pour couvrir des meurtres… » Avait dit Ianto en fixant Jack pour ne rien perdre de ses réactions.

« Où tu vas là, Ianto ? » s'était offusqué Jack, sincèrement.

« Et qui les aurait commis ses meurtres ? » Avait-il ajouté sur la défensive.

« Moi »

« !!!! »

Jack était resté scotché, puis avait froncé les sourcils. Enfin il s'était rapproché de Ianto et lui avait pris le visage à deux mains :

« De quoi tu parles, Ianto ? Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? »

« Je me souviens pas de ce que nous avons fait ici, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Rhys, ni d'avoir téléphoné à Esther, mais je me souviens de… de ces femmes, Jack… je… »

Jack le coupa d'un baiser et le pris dans ses bras…

« Quelque chose semble avoir altéré momentanément nos personnalités et nos souvenirs, Ianto et je n'ai peut-être pas tenu compte de ton incroyable mémoire quand j'ai dosé le retcon… »

« Jack et si j'ai tué ces filles ? »

« Ianto, réfléchis, regarde aux tréfonds de toi-même, je sais que tu peux le faire, et, dis-moi, pourquoi aurais-tu, tué ces femmes ? »

Ianto ne comprenait pas non plus mais, il avait ce goût dans la bouche qui le dérangeait, et une boule au fond de la gorge…

« Les types qui commettent ce genre de meurtres sont généralement des frustrés, des gens mal dans leur sexualité, dans leur peau, leur tête… ce n'est franchement pas ton cas… ou alors tu caches vraiment bien ton, jeu ! » Avait ajouté Jack, avec une étincelle dans ses grands yeux bleus.

« Comment sais-tu de quels genres de meurtres il s'agit ? » avait demandé Ianto à nouveau suspicieux.

Jack avait poussé un grand soupir et avait expliqué :

« Parce que les flics m'ont appelé pour me confirmer qu'aucunes filles répondant aux signalements que j'avais donnés, n'avaient été portées disparues, et aucun corps de femme étranglée aux cours des six derniers mois, ni même des dix-huit, en tout cas à Cardiff… »

« Semblerait que tu aies voulu vérifier… » Fit Ianto sarcastique mais soulagé.

« Ça devrait te rassurer, non ? »

« Oui » fit Ianto en cherchant le réconfort des bras de Jack.

Il espérait que Jack saisirait le message ça faisait longtemps que Jack, en manque de tendresse, lui laissait prendre le dessus, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui en avait besoin. Besoin de se laisser aimer, de s'abandonner entre les mains expertes de son amant et, pour l'espace d'une heure ou deux, oublier tout le reste.

Si cette histoire de pertes de mémoires les avaient tous laissés dubitatifs : Owen avait découvert qu'il avait proposé à un de ses voisin handicapé de lui faire ses courses, Tosh s'était fait sermonnée par des voisins pour son manque de discrétion ! Esther et Amy pouffait de rire en regardant Ianto, tandis que Rhys les regardaient tous de travers et rentrait chez lui les mains en l'air…. Jack, lui, en revanche, semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur joueuse au grand plaisir de Ianto.

Ianto se félicitait du tour que prenaient les choses, les avocats d'Henry et de Thomas faisaient traîner les choses en longueur, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord contre lui. L'Ombre : son bébé, prenait une envergure et une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue par le passé. Et Jack était présentement en train de lui faire des trucs qui devraient tout bonnement être interdits…

DRiiing ka dooock !

Ianto n'avait pas réagi : ce qui restait de son cerveau était concentré sur la langue de Jack, et éventuellement sur certains de ses doigts qui commençaient à s'égarer de manière fort prometteuse…

DRiiing ka dooock !

Pourquoi, Jack s'arrêtait-il ? Fut sa première pensée lucide. La deuxième fut : et Zut !

« Rigolote ta sonnerie ! » Avait fait Jack toujours calé entre ses cuisses…

« ??? »

DRiiing ka dooock !

« Le répondeur va se déclencher, Jack !» avait dit Ianto en esquissant un mouvement des reins pour ramener le capitaine au sujet premier de leur entretien. Ianto étant menotté à la tête du lit, ses mouvements étaient limités. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait certainement attrapé le capitaine par sa tignasse pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

DRiiing ka dooock !

Au lieu d'obtempérer Jack était parti à la recherche du portable qui se permettait ainsi de troubler leur intimité.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que… ? Non ! Jack noooon ! »

« Ianto ? Salut ! Je suis avec Esther… »

Jack avait décroché et mis sur haut parleur juste à coté de Ianto avec un l'air du gamin qui défie un adulte au moment de faire une bêtise… Ianto n'arrivait pas à le croire ! C'était un véritable cauchemar !

« Ianto ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Jack le regardait royal, ravi, et mort de rire… !

Non, fit Ianto de la tête, devinant ce qui se passait dans la tête, de ce grand gamin…

« Amy, raccroche s'il te plait ! » Fit Ianto très calmement mais avec autant de conviction qu'il pouvait y mettre.

« Ianto, qu'est-ce que… tu as un problème ? »

« Non Amy, raccroche c'est tout ! » Dit Ianto en essayant de garder une voix aussi neutre que possible.

« Pourquoi as-tu décroché ? Tu as un problème… Pourquoi, ne raccroches-tu pas toi, si… »

« Nooooon ! »

Comment ce type pouvait-il faire ça sans s'étouffer ? Ce n'était pas humain !

« Ianto ! Ianto réponds-moi ! Je ne sais pas, Esther… Ianto ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Ra… raccroche Amy, par pitié Amiiiiiy »

« Qu'est-ce… ? Ianto… est-ce que tu es avec ton…collègue ? »

Jack avait lâché sa prise avec un bruit de succion assez évocateur pour regarder Ianto avec surprise…

« Oui, et je ne suis pas en mesure de raccrocher, et il s'amuse comme un petit fou ! »

« Oh mais ça devient intéressant ça ! Je suppose que vous êtes sur haut parleur ? Moi c'est Amy et vous ?»

Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour hériter de ces deux là ?

« Amy une dernière fois raccroche ! »

« C'est une marrante ta copine ! Je commence à comprendre ! » Avait dit Jack en retournant à sa tâche.

« Ooooooooh nooooon ! Ooooh seigneur !"

« Esther ! viens par là, on finira ça plus tard ! Ianto s'amuse avec son petit copain ! »

Fin de l'épisode !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Question de confiance 1/8

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 13

**Perso** : Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto et Tish.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Il me ment ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Et toi, tu ne lui mens pas ? »

« Pas, si je peux l'éviter… »

«Tu vois ! C'est peut-être la même chose de son côté, Jack… ! »

«Tish… ! » Avait protesté Jack.

« Pour sa fausse identité, il t'a donné une explication… ? »

« Oui, mais il a aussi dit que c'était son véritable nom, et ça, ce n'est pas possible… ou alors, il n'est pas né au Pays de Galles, ni même en Grande Bretagne… ou alors, il est beaucoup plus jeune ou beaucoup plus vieux… bref ça ne tient pas ! »

« Jack Harkness n'est pas ton nom, non plus ? »

« S'il n'y avait que ça, Tish… ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Il utilise, mes codes, ma signature… »

« C'est comme ça qu'il t'a préservé la direction de Torchwood pendant que tu étais parti, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait fait dans ce but là, Tish »

« Et, dans quel autre but ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique dans mon dos… »

« Pourquoi tu ne le confrontes pas ? »

« … »

«Jack ! Pourquoi tu ne le confrontes pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« J'ai peur de le perdre… J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver… »

« Jack, au pire… on parle bien du type qui a affronté le Maître, non ? »

« Oui, justement, Tish… Pas vraiment un saint ! »

« Au pire ? »

« La dernière fois, c'était un cyberman ! »

« Non, ça, ce n'était pas la dernière fois, mais la première, Jack… La dernière fois c'était un réseau de résistance ! »

« Mouie! » Avait reconnu Jack avec réticence.

«Jack, ça te bouffe… il faut que tu ailles au fond des choses avec lui… »

« Mouie, je sais, j'ai seulement peur des conséquences… Je tiens à lui, Tish… »

Depuis le Vaillant et l'Année qui n'Avait pas eu Lieu, Tish était devenue non seulement son amie et sa confidente, mais la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à parler de n'importe quoi, et spécialement de ce qui lui faisait mal…

Ils étaient devenus si proches tous les deux, en première ligne contre le Maître…

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, mais entretenait une relation téléphonique très intense, généralement aux heures où les autres dormaient, se remontant le moral chacun leur tour, _l'après Maître_ n'avait été facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Ianto lui mentait, il n'avait jamais cessé de lui mentir… Pourtant, il lui en avait tendu des perches… Il lui en avait livré des secrets, espérant accéder à sa confiance… Peine perdue ! Ianto gardait les siens, et si Jack se montrait direct, il écartait la question d'une pirouette…

Et depuis la mort d'Owen, Ianto semblait prendre systématiquement son parti. Ianto n'avait d'ailleurs pas était tendre avec lui sur ce coup là :

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, Jack ? »

«Je ne sais pas… Je n'en sais rien, Ianto… »

«Tu te rends compte ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Jack ? »

« Oui… Crois-moi… Oui, Je me rends compte… ! »

«Toi, plus que quiconque, devrais savoir qu'on ne joue pas avec ces choses là… »

«Je sais, je sais… »

« Et, maintenant ? »

«Je ne sais pas, Ianto, on attend et on voit comment ça tourne… »

Depuis ce fameux jour, Ianto se faisait plus distant, et semblait sauter sur la moindre occasion pour s'éloigner un peu plus… pour préférer la compagnie d'Amy à la sienne.

Cette nuit, Jack était seul parce qu'il avait préféré partir en chasse avec Gwen plutôt qu'avec lui. Gwen s'était fait mordre, rien de bien grave, mais demain elle se mariait, et après elle partirait en voyage de noce… Jack avait juste envie de faire une dernière chasse avec elle, avant son congé, c'était tout !

Mais Ianto, lui avait opposé que c'était égoïste de sa part, qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas pris en compte les risques…etc. Et, finalement avait déclaré que Jack n'avait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour finir la soirée…

Il n'en avait pas envie, en fait depuis que le jeune Gallois était entré dans sa vie… eh, ben oui !

Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre, non personne d'autre…

Peut-être, pour la première fois de sa vie : il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie…

Bien sûr, il y avait Gwen, et il ne pouvait nier son attirance, mais il savait trop bien quel tour prendrait une relation avec elle. Gwen l'avait mis sur un piédestal et chaque fois qu'il menaçait d'en tomber, elle lui faisait une scène… heureusement qu'il n'était que son patron… !

Ianto, lui au moins ne lui aboyait jamais dessus, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis sur un piédestal, non plus… Non, Ianto se contentait de dire sa déception ou sa désapprobation, en lui mettant subtilement le nez dans sa m… pour qu'il se sente misérable et après, il tournait les talons…

……………………

Le mariage de Gwen avait bien failli tourner au cauchemar et encore une fois c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait définitivement pas dû l'emmener pour cette chasse la veille de son mariage, dixit Ianto, dixit Rhys et dixit Owen… Il ne pouvait pas leur donner tort !

Il avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre, elle faisait une superbe mariée, et le champagne lui avait un peu tourné la tête… Ianto était intervenu à temps, le jeune marié n'aurait probablement pas apprécié de le voir embrasser sa jeune épouse… évidement, il avait déjà prévu de retconner tout le monde, mais quand même !

Toute une noce à coucher et à border, ils y avaient passé le reste de la nuit, ou presque :

« Fini, pas trop tôt ! Je suis fourbu… » S'était exclamé Ianto.

« La suite, à côté, est libre… » Avait-il proposé.

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever et je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous ayons disparu avant » l'avait sermonné Ianto.

«J'aurais pu te faire un petit massage ? » Avait-il proposé avec son air le plus innocent possible, même s'il savait que Ianto ne risquait pas d'être dupe.

Ianto, manifestement fatigué, avait l'air vraiment sur la défensive mais le massage semblait le tenter…

«Je suis sûr qu'il y a une lombaire qui a très envie de moi… » Avait-il susurré**.**

«Oui, je crois… » Avait convenu Ianto dans un soupir.

Jack n'avait pas été long à remettre la lombaire à sa place, il avait même entrepris un récapitulatif général, mais Ianto l'avait repoussé :

« Jack, ça suffit ! Arrête ça ! »

Il avait insisté serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras avec passion.

« Jack ça suffit ! Je t'ai dit : non ! »

Mais Jack ne s'était pas arrêté, il n'en pouvait plus de ce petit jeu…

« Arrêtes tout de suite, tu me fais mal Jack ! »

Mais Jack n'avait pas lâché prise et Ianto s'était mis en colère, un coup de genoux bien placé l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

« Tu ne me touches plus, Jack ! Tu entends ? Tu ne me touches plus, plus Jamais ! »

Et Ianto était parti se réfugier dans la voiture, Jack était resté un moment seul et misérable, ruminant sa frustration et sa colère, colère contre Ianto et contre lui-même.

Le retour s'était fait en silence, Tosh s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'Owen et Ianto ruminait dans son coin. Il les avait tous déposés avant de rentrer à la base, c'était dimanche et il leur avait donné aussi le lundi pour rattraper le coup.

Il avait nourri Myfanwy et ses autres pensionnaires. Il avait nettoyé les cellules, mais il n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

Alors, il s'était installé au poste de travail de Tosh et avait commencé à faire des recherches :

« Si tu me disais ce qu'il traficote ? » Avait-il murmuré à Mainframe.

……………………

Il tombait des cordes sur Cardiff, Jack fixait son écran : Ianto était devant la porte de l'officine de tourisme. Jack avait invalidé son pass, mais Ianto attendait devant la porte, sous la pluie et dans le froid, il avait appelé, mais Jack n'avait pas répondu…

Il était descendu dans le labo d'Owen et avait pris trois comprimés dans le flacon de retcon que celui-ci avait préparé la veille… de quoi effacer les cinq dernières années.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Question de confiance 2/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 14

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack ne s'était jamais résolu à ouvrir au jeune homme, c'était Owen qui l'avait fait entrer lorsqu'il était revenu par ennuidans l'après midi…

« Vous jouez à quoi tout les deux, depuis ce matin ? » Avait dit le médecin en faisant irruption dans l'aire centrale avec Ianto sur les talons.

« Y a de l'eau dans le Gaz ? Si c'est ça, Jack, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge des enfantillages, non ? » L'avait sermonné Owen. »

« Toi, tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour te réchauffer, et toi, Jack prépares lui donc quelque chose de chaudpendant ce temps, et puis tachez de régler ça en adulte, j'ai à faire au labo… » Avait dit le médecin avant de disparaître.

« Il a raison, va donc prendre une douche, je te prépare un chocolat ! » Avait-il dit à Ianto. Le jeune homme claquait des dents : cela faisait plus dedeux heures qu'il attendait sous la pluie.

Ianto n'avait pas protesté, il était revenu, vêtu du jean et du sweat shirt qu'il gardait là au cas où, il avait utilisé les douches du personnel, pas celle de Jack…

Jack l'attendait à la cuisine, Ianto avait pris la tasse qu'il lui avait tendue, s'en servant pour se réchauffer les mains :

« Owen a raison, il faut qu'on parle, Jack… »

Jack n'avait pas répondu se contentant de fixer son propre chocolat.

«On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, je suis désolé… » Avait continué le jeune homme s'interrompant juste pour prendre une gorgé de chocolat,

« C'est compliqué Jack, je ne sais vraiment pas paroù commencer… »

Il avait bu une nouvelle gorgée et Jack était resté silencieux, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte, il aurait été incapable de dire quoique ce soit de toute façon…

Ianto avait pris une nouvelle gorgée mais ne l'avait pas avalée, il le fixait incrédule : il avait compris ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jack le savait et ça lui fendait le cœur…

« Espèce de saligaud ! » S'était exclamé Ianto en recrachant dans l'évier ce qu'il pouvait :

« Non, Jack ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Non, Owen, Owen » s'était-il écrié en courant au devant du médecin qui arrivait attiré par ses cris.

« Owen, par pitié, Owen ne le laisse pas… »

Mais Ianto s'était écroulé aux pieds Owen, qui l'avait immédiatement ausculté, cherchant son pouls…

« Qu'est-ce… ? Un peu radical non ? Et merde ! Je ne sens rien, aide moi ! »

Mais Jack restait là, incapable du moindre mouvement, il l'avait fait, il avait sorti Ianto de sa vie…

« Jack, ce retcon, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas pris en bas, qu'il t'en restait d'hier… »

Owen avait renoncé à chercher le pouls du jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait sentir, ne sentant plus rien depuis, que grâce à Jack, il n'était plus qu'un mort-vivant :

« Jack, réponds-moi ! Tu n'as pas pris le retcon du labo ? »

« Si, qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Avait répondu Jack complètement déconnecté, il ne ressentait plus rien, **plus** rien n'avait d'importance, Ianto était sorti de sa vie…

« Si ton intention était de le tuer : rien ! Jack, ce retcon, n'était pas dilué ! »

Le retcon n'était pas dilué, et à cause de la mémoire exceptionnelle de Ianto, il avait forcé la dose…

« Il en a bu beaucoup ? Seigneur, Jack aide-moi, avant qu'il n'oublie comment respirer… ! » Avait rugi le docteur.

Ianto n'en avait avalé que trois gorgées, mais s'il était pur… Le poison était déjà dans son sang…

Il avait quand même réagi et obéi aux ordres d'Owen. Le médecin ne pouvait bouger le corps inerte de Ianto tout seul, alors Jack l'avait aidé, ils lui avaient fait un lavage d'estomac, mais cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose et ils le savaient tous les deux…

« C'est d'une transfusion dont il a besoin » avait-il fini par dire.

« Oui, une transfusion totale, le problème c'est que Ianto est d'un groupe sanguin très rare, et que je n'ai pas assez de sang d'avance pour que ce soit efficace !» Avait répondu le médecin impuissant.

« Utilise le mien ! Je suis donneur universel… » Avait dit Jack remontant sa manche.

« De plus, il semblerait qu'il ait un effet dopant sur les défenses immunitaires, à court terme, tout au moins… » Avait-il ajouté, et il n'avait jamais contaminé qui que ce soit comme cela, pour autant qu'il sache et il avait souvent été amené à donner son sang depuis qu'il était sur Terre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Jack ? » Avait demandé une nouvelle fois Owen en installant la perfusion.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi ! » Avait répondu Jack essayant de retenir son amertume.

Heureusement, Owen avait fini par stabiliser le jeune homme, mais rien ne permettait de dire dans quel état il serait au réveil, probablement quelque part entre le légume et le poisson rouge avait conclu Owen acerbe…

Si, toute fois, il se réveillait !

Ils l'avaient ramené chez lui, Jack s'était occupé de le déshabiller et de le coucher, pendant qu'Owen faisait le ménage.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose, pas même une photo de Lisa… »Avait commenté ce dernier.

« Sa copine n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu l'as retconné ! » s'était offensé Owen.

« Ne m'insultes pas, s'il te plait Owen ! Crois-moi, c'est suffisamment pénible comme ça ! »

« Je suis pas sûr que Gwen lâche le morceau aussi facilement que ça, elle voudra savoir… ! »

Bien sûr que Gwen voudrait savoir et Tosh aussi, il devrait pouvoir faire tenir Tosh au moins jusqu'au retour de Gwen… après il verrait, il improviserait…

« Jack, viens voir ça ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé… » Avait dit Owen.

Jack avait trouvé Owen penché sur une boîte en bois, une vieille boîte à cigares, pleine de photos, des photos de Jack et d'une petite fille brune, des photos de lui et de Marion…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est qui cette môme ? Ces clichés doivent avoir au moins 30 ou 40 ans »

« Vieille histoire, une mission sous couverture, je suivais une troupe de théâtre comme machiniste, c'était la fille du costumier, Marion si je me souviens bien, on était devenu de grands copains tous les deux… »

« Qu'est-ce que Ianto faisait avec ces photos ? »

« Pas la moindre idée… ! Une question de plus qui restera sans réponse… j'en ai peur ! »

« Cette môme qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Tu le sais ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Morte, accident de voiture, il y a quelques années… » Avait répondu Jack en décrochant son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer :

« Oui ? J'écoute ! »

« T'es dans la m… Jack ! »

« Quoi encore ? » Avait-il répondu exaspéré.

« Ils t'ont dans le collimateur, ils veulent ta peau… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ils t'ont organisé un joli procès, des dossiers circulent sur ton incompétence, Jack ! Il faut que tu te défendes… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Henri ? »

Et Henry avait expliqué et Jack avait écouté, tandis qu'Owen continuait de faire le tour de l'appartement de Ianto, lui jetant de temps à autres des regards interrogateurs…

« On s'en va ! » Avait ordonné Jack.

Ils étaient rentrés au QG emportant pour maigre butin la boîte de photos. Ianto n'avait rien de compromettant, ni le liant à Torchwood chez lui. Rien de surprenant, il recevait régulièrement Amy et Jack chez lui, le plus surprenant était qu'ils ne se soient jamais télescopés…

« Je viendrais le voir demain » Avait proposé Owen.

« Pas question ! » Avait rétorqué Jack.

« Jack, je … » Avait commencé le médecin.

« Tu ne sors pas de la base, Owen… Pas question… » L'avait-il coupé et devant l'air outré du docteur, il avait ajouté :

Ils veulent me prendre Torchwood… ! Ils veulent m'éjecter, Owen ! Et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tomber entre leurs pattes… »

Là-dessus, il s'était à nouveau installé au poste de travaille de Tosh.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Et c'est qui ce 'ils' ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« UNIT, le gouvernement, le MI5 est-ce que je sais ? Ils veulent ma peau, ça ce n'est pas nouveau ! Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un leur ait fourni un moyen de me faire tomber… »

« Ianto ? »

« Ça se pourrait… ! » Avait-il soupiré.

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûr ? » Avait souligné Owen.

« Il a piraté Mainframe, utilisé mes codes, ma signature… » Avait pointé Jack.

« Pourquoi ? » Avait demandé le médecin franchement consterné.

« Je n'en sais rien Owen, je n'y comprends plus rien… » Avait-il répondu le plus sincèrement possible, car c'était vrai, tout ça n'avait aucun sens…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Question de confiance 3/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 15

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à travailler sur Mainframe, tandis qu'Owen compulsait incrédule les archives de Torchwood 1, désormais à sa disposition :

« Comment a-t-il pu sauver tout ça ? » Avait-il demandé à Jack.

« Cela n'a jamais était un sauvetage, il a chargé toute la mémoire de Londres sur internet, ça a du prendre des mois… de même qu'il a fallu des mois à Mainframe pour la récupérer… »

« Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi voler la mémoire de Londres pour venir ensuite la cacher ici ? »

« Bonne question ! » Avait soupiré Jack avant d'ajouter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je cherche ? »

« En tout cas pirater Londres à la barbe d'Altman, chapeau bas ! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir des couilles ! »

« Oui, tandis que pirater notre système de sécurité et introduire un cyberman sous notre nez c'était… c'était quoi, Owen ? Rappelle-moi ? » Avait rétorqué Jack que les exploits de Ianto n'amusaient plus du tout…

Il avait appelé Tosh et lui avait dit de prendre trois jours pour aller rendre visite à son grand-père, sa mère étant de passage à Londres…

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Jack ? » S'était enquis Owen, quelque peu surpris que Jack éloigne Tosh alors que leur effectif disponible était déjà réduit de deux.

« Ils ont organisé exprès pour moi une sorte de cour martiale » Avait-il commencé d'expliquer,

« On va venir me chercher »

« Te chercher ? Jack cette base est imprenable… » Avait commencé Owen,

« Tu ne pense quand même pas que Ianto aurait saboté… »

« Non, j'ai vérifié le système de sécurité est toujours opérationnel, et de toute façon j'ai reconfiguré Mainframe pour activer l'autodestruction de la base en cas d'intrusion » Avait répondu Jack avant d'ajouter :

« Il n'est pas question qu'ils récupèrent Mainframe ou les données qu'elle recèle, ni qu'ils mettent la main sur toi »

« Merci, pour ta compassion, ça me va droit au cœur ! » Avait rétorqué Owen acerbe.

« Crois-moi, Owen.. »

« Oui, je sais ! Tu as raison je n'ai absolument pas envie de tomber entre leurs mains, Jack, mais toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre sans me battre crois-moi, et de toute façon je ne les laisserais pas me remettre en cage » Avait-il dit avec un sourire, qui manquait cependant un peu de cette belle assurance qu'il affichait habituellement.

« Et pour Ianto ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Reste à espérer, pour lui que sa copine aime les légumes et les poissons rouges » Avait plaisanté Jack sans beaucoup de conviction.

A midi, la limousine de lord Henry Lothian l'attendait devant la colonne d'eau, il s'était installé à côté de son vieil ami, et avait attendu que le chauffeur ait relevé la vitre de séparation et démarré pour parler.

« Alors, quel est le programme ? » Avait-il plaisanté.

« Ce n'est pas bon Jack, pas bon du tout ! » Avait répondu Henry en lui tendant trois dossiers.

Jack les avait feuilletés distraitement :

« C'est tout ? »

« Ça me semble plus que suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mort-vivant ? »

« Un mort-vivant ? Où ça un mort-vivant ? » Avait fait Jack faisant mine de chercher dans les dossiers.

« Jack arrête ! Sérieusement… ?»

« Henry, sérieusement…un mort-vivant… ? » Avait-il bluffé.

Ils savaient pour Owen !

« Qui sera de la fête ? » Avait-il demandé toujours goguenard.

« Mac Gregor et Stetson pour UNIT, Orwell pour la chambre, Johnson pour le gouvernement… »

« Waouh, tout ça ! Rien que pour moi ! »

« Et surtout un représentant de l'Ombre. »

« L'Ombre ? Je croyais que Saxon les avaient rayés de l'échiquier ceux-là ? »

« L'organisation a en effet été amputée de la plupart de ses dirigeants, tous en fait…mais il semblerait que des jeunes encore plus zélés aient pris la relève… »

L'ombre avait toujours attiré sa sympathie, une organisation constituée d'une poignée d'hommes luttant contre la corruption et les abus de pouvoir au sein des intouchables. L'armées, les hautes administrations, le MI5 et UNIT étaient régulièrement dans leur collimateur. Bref : des idéalistes, des utopistes, pas étonnant qu'ils aient été les premières victimes de l'ère Saxon.

« Je sais bien que l'Ombre avait déclaré la guerre à Torchwood, mais s'était de Londres qu'il s'agissait, pas de Cardiff… » Avait-il fait remarquer à Henry.

« Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont réclamé et obtenu un droit de véto dans cette affaire, Jack ! » Avait répondu le vieux lord.

« Mais, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans tout ça ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« J'essaye de venir en aide à un vieil ami envers qui je ne me suis pas très bien conduit récemment » Avait répondu Henry faisant clairement référence à l'étrange requête qu'il avait faite auprès de Jack…

« Je suis désolé, Jack, je n'aurais jamais du te demander cela… »

« Si cela avait pu la sauver, je l'aurais fait, Henry, crois-moi… » Avait-il répondu sincèrement avant de reprendre un ton plus léger pour plaisanter :

« Non, pas que se soit très drôle de se faire charcuter, mais bon ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dans tout ça…»

« Tu penses bien que lorsqu'ils ont décidé de t'épingler à leur tableau de chasse, ils ne m'ont pas lancé une invitation » Avait commencé Henry.

« Oui, je suppose, en effet » Avait admis Jack.

« Tu te souviens d'Amy la fille de ma sœur ? »

« Question purement rhétorique je suppose ? » Avait répondu Jack qui ne s'attendait pas à voir Amy débarquer dans cette discussion, d'autant qu'il avait presque oublié que la jeune fille qui fréquentait Ianto était la nièce d'Henry.

« Oui, je le crains » Avait concédé le vieux lord avant d'expliquer :

« Figure toi qu'Amy s'est mis dans la tête d'épouser un coureur de dot, un faiseur d'embrouilles… un chien perdu sans collier que son frère Thomas a pris en pitié alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école, et à qui j'ai eu le tord d'ouvrir ma maison »

Jack était abasourdi, Ianto et Amy projetaient de se marier !

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit merdeux traficote, mais en tout cas, il s'est retrouvé en possession d'informations plus que confidentielles, prétendant travailler pour l'Intérieur… bref c'est en enquêtant sur cet animal que j'ai découvert ce qui se tramait contre toi, et je t'ai prévenu aussitôt ! »

« Et lui ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Lui ? Oh, pour autant que je sache, rien ! En fait je n'ai rien trouvé, ce type n'existe pas ! » Avait répondu Henry déconcerté.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te contrarier plus que ça ! » Lui avait fait remarquer Jack.

« En fait le problème semble s'être réglé de lui-même » Avait conclu le vieux lord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'était inquiété Jack.

« Eh bien figure-toi que ce jeune homme a débarqué hier matin au manoir pour annoncer à Amy qu'il ne pouvait l'épouser parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre… ! »

« !!! »

« Un homme qui plus est, si j'ai tout suivi… probablement très riche et très vieux, mais c'est plus mon problème…» Avait conclu le vieux lord en tendant un verre de bourbon à Jack qui devait le boire cul sec.

Ianto avait rompu avec Amy… et ça, juste avant qu'il fasse de lui un légume !

Jack était anéanti… Ianto avait raison, il n'était décidément pas à la hauteur, il ne faisait que des bourdes depuis qu'il était revenu… Ianto était seul, abandonné, vulnérable, et personne ne viendrait à son secours…

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Question de confiance 4/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 16

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack s'était laissé conduire à sa chambre, c'était une chambre, pas une cellule, même si la place ressemblait à Fort Alamo, avant l'attaque, évidement.

Il avait prévenu Henry qu'il ne descendrait pas souper, il avait envie d'être seul, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il fallait qu'il se batte, pour Owen, et pour Tosh… Ces deux là n'avaient que lui pour les protéger des loups de UNIT, et aussi pour Ianto : Qui s'occuperait de lui, s'il tombait entre leurs mains ?

Jack avait balancé les trois dossiers sur le lit, il allait falloir qu'il les étudie en profondeur, qu'il trouve une ligne de défense… Mais d'abord, il allait prendre une très longue douche…

Dans son malheur, la chance semblait quand même être de son côté, Henry avait découvert le pot aux roses à temps pour lui permettre de venir défendre sa peau en personne.

Et arrivé sur place, ils avaient appris que la séance était reporté au lendemain en fin de matinée, le représentant de l'Ombre qui devait siéger ayant était victime d'un empoisonnement !

Cela allait lui donner un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre…

Au petit matin, il était descendu déjeuner, espérant avoir la salle pour lui tout seul, peine perdue : il était entouré de militaires qui ignoraient les délices d'une grasse matinée. Sam était venu se joindre à lui, il était responsable de la sécurité, évidement… !

« C'est la M… » Avait-il dit en guise d'entrée en matière.

Jack avait haussé les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Que ces types, ces planqués se permettent de te juger, ça me donne la nausée… »

Jack s'était contenté d'ébaucher un demi-sourire.

« Et d'après la rumeur ton sort dépendrait essentiellement de ce type, le type de l'Ombre… voudrais bien savoir où il était celui-là, pendant que le Maître… »

Sam s'était interrompu tout seul et regardait Jack avec compassion et Jack n'avait pas besoin de ça, et certainement pas venant de Sam, Sam qui avait été son geôlier à bord du Vaillant !

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Une indigestion ? » Avait demandé Jack agacé et qui avait désormais hâte que tout ça se termine.

« Non, Meurtre ou tout au moins tentative de meurtre… »

« Oh… ! » Avait répondu Jack.

Décidément travailler pour l'Ombre semblait encore plus dangereux que de travailler pour Torchwood !

Jack avait fait une grande marche en compagnie de Sam et d'Henry, la lande écossaise était magnifique sous la brume. Ils avaient marché en silence. Cela avait trompé l'attente et ils étaient revenus juste à temps pour voir atterrir l'hélicoptère qui amenait le mystérieux représentant de l'Ombre.

« C'est le grand patron à ce qu'il paraîtrait » Avait hurlé Mac Gregor à l'intention d'Henry avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tout ça pour moi ? » Avait répondu Jack avec un grand sourire frondeur, alors qu'un très jeune homme, en costume trois pièces, sortait de l'hélicoptère…

Jack n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça et c'est l'air de consternation général qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre :

Ianto !

Ianto Jones ! Frais comme un gardon, raide comme la justice et froid comme le chef de la résistance qui avait affronté le Maître…

D'un geste ferme et autoritaire, le jeune homme avait stoppé net dans sa course le colonel Mac Gregor qui s'empressait pour l'accueillir.

Il avait répondu à un bref appel sur son portable. Puis était venu au devant de l'état major alors que l'hélicoptère avait enfin interrompu son raffut.

« Messieurs ! J'aimerais assez qu'on ne perde pas de temps en futilités, mon second a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre et il me tarde de m'occuper du coupable… » Avait-il dit en regardant Mac Gregor droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends… Monsieur… ? » Avait bafouillé l'officier interloqué par tant d'assurance.

« Jones ! Vous devrez vous contenter de Jones, j'en ai peur ! » Avait répondu Ianto sur le même ton.

« Sans vouloir être suspicieux, pourrait-on voir votre accréditation, Monsieur Jones ?» Avait demandé Henry.

« Avec plaisir, Milord… » Avait répondu le jeune homme en tendant à Henry le précieux document.

« Maintenant, Messieurs… ? Pourrait-on passer aux choses sérieuses ? » Avait-il ajouté.

Jack était estomaqué, comme les autres, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons la vieille garde ne s'attendait pas à voir un si jeune homme à la tête de l'Ombre, car oui, c'était bien le dirigeant en chef de l'Ombre qui avait fait le déplacement, Henry commençait à comprendre le mystère entourant l'ex fiancé d'Amy, quand à Sam il avait reconnu le jeune chef de la résistance…

Ianto était sain et sauf… !

Ils étaient passés dans une salle de réunion, et s'étaient installés autour de la grande table prévue à cet effet. Ianto avait sorti un thermos et s'était versé un café, ignorant ostensiblement le thé qu'on lui avait servi.

Jack l'avait observé médusé : avec l'air de rien et très calmement, Ianto jaugeait un par un les hommes présents. Il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois son regard et il avait glissé sur lui sans s'arrêter, sans trace de la moindre émotion…

Il faisait penser à un prédateur choisissant sa proie.

« Monsieur Jones avez-vous eu le temps de prendre connaissance des dossiers ? » Avait demandé avec paternalisme Mac Gregor.

« J'ai bien peur de n'avoir eu droit qu'à une sorte de torchon, un ramassis d'élucubrations ineptes… » Avait répondu Ianto en se saisissant des dossiers que le colonel lui tendait.

« Je ne comprend pas… » Avait commencé Stetson.

« C'est ça vos dossiers d'accusations ? » L'avait interrompu immédiatement Ianto.

« Oui, vous noterez… » Avait tenté de reprendre Mac Gregor.

«Vous osez appeler ça un dossier d'accusation ? Ce ramassis informe d'allégations en tout genres non vérifiées et probablement invérifiables… ? Moi, j'appelle ça un torchon indigne d'un journal à scandale ! » Avait énoncé Ianto froidement mais très calmement avec un dédain affiché.

Devant le silence consterné de son auditoire il avait enfoncé le clou :

« Quelles sont vos sources ? Où sont vos preuves ? Vous n'avez même pas de témoignage !»

« Cela vous aura peut-être échappé Monsieur Jones, mais cette enquête a été mené dans le cadre d'une organisation secrète… » Était intervenu avec condescendance Stetson.

« Cela vous aura peut-être échappé Général, mais je dirige une organisation dont ce genre d'enquête, sur ce genre de terrain, est la spécialité… et ça Général, ce n'est en aucun cas le résultat d'une enquête de terrain ! Tout juste des allégations sans fondement utilisées à des fins diffamatoires. » L'avait mouché Ianto, il s'était interrompu le temps de prendre une gorgée de café et avait repris :

« Et gardez ce ton pour d'autres, Général! Toutes les personnes présentes sont accréditées pour un très haut niveau de confidentialité, si vous aviez le moindre commencement de preuve, il serait sur cette table… Pourrait-on au moins connaître vos soi-disantes sources ? Où est-ce encore trop demander ?»

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, la vieille garde n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un os, et encore moins de se faire ridiculiser par un gamin.

Jack jubilait intérieurement, prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard trop perçant de Ianto : il ne tenait pas à se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire. En effet, le fait que le jeune homme se passe les nerfs sur ses adversaires ne le garantissait en rien contre un revirement de dernière minute.

Ianto était, pour autant qu'il sache, parfaitement capable, après leur avoir démontré par A+B qu'ils étaient des incapables, de leur montrer comment on taillait la vie d'un homme en pièce.

Les preuves que **ces** types ne détenaient pas, Ianto pouvait fort bien les avoir dans sa jolie petite mallette en cuir noir.

« Le capitaine a lui-même reconnu une partie de ces faits ! » Avait finalement lâché Stetson.

« Pardon ? » S'était-il entendu dire abasourdi et avait finalement demandé :

« J'ai reconnu quoi ? »

Ianto s'était immédiatement tourné vers lui, lui intimant discrètement le silence d'un simple regard.

« Vraiment ? » S'était enquis le jeune homme…

« Vous avez, je suppose, des écrits, voir des enregistrements ? » Avait-il continué et reprenant le ton condescendant du Général.

« … »

« Général ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien ! »Avait finalement lâché Ianto exaspéré.

Le jeune homme ne cherchait plus à cacher la colère froide qui l'habitait :

« Ne me dites pas que mon second est en ce moment entre la vie et la mort sur un lit d'hôpital à cause d'une mascarade ! »

« Monsieur Jones vous ne prétendez pas nous accuser…sans preuve ? » Avait cru malin d'interrompre Orwell.

« Je n'accuse jamais sans preuve Monsieur Orwell, croyez-moi ! Et quand je monte un dossier d'accusation, c'est directement au juge d'instruction concerné qu'il va, et il n'a plus qu'a faire procéder à l'arrestation, et aucun des cafards que j'ai épinglés n'est jamais ressorti libre !» Avait répondu du tac au tac Ianto en le fusillant du regard.

« Cette mascarade a assez durée, on arrête-là, greffier ! Notez que j'oppose mon veto à la mise à pied du capitaine Jack Harkness et que la séance est levée !»Avait-il ajouté en ramassant sa mallette et son thermos.

Son téléphone avait alors sonné, il avait décroché :

« Oui ? » Avait-il demandé plus calmement, et puis les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et il avait pincé ses lèvres avant de répondre à son interlocuteur :

« Merci, de m'avoir prévenu ! »

Il avait raccroché, les yeux emplis de larmes et avait annoncé en se tournant vers Henry :

« Milord, je suis désolé… Lord Thomas Prescott est décédé, il avait 25 ans, allait se marier, et il était mon second, mon frère, mon ami… et je trouverais celui qui a fait ça et celui pour le compte de qui il a agit, je vous le promets… »

Il s'était alors retourné vers Jack et avait lancé :

« Capitaine, je repars sur Cardiff ! Je vous dépose ? »

……………………

Ils avaient fait le voyage de retour en silence, Ianto fixant l'horizon, pour mieux retenir ses larmes, et Jack incapable de trouver les mots…

Ianto était à la tête de l'Ombre, ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses, mais soulevait autant de questions…

Il l'avait tiré du pétrin, mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi…

Le retcon semblait n'avoir laissé aucune trace, ce qui était vraiment perturbant !

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Question de confiance 5/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 17

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

L'hélicoptère les avait ramenés à l'aéroport de Cardiff où le petit coupé bleu de Ianto les attendait. Jack ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait la voiture de Ianto, mais il ne se serrait pas attendu à ça.

« Jolie voiture ! » Avait-il fait remarquer en prenant place à sa gauche.

« La voiture de Lisa… » Avait répondu laconiquement Ianto.

« Je me disais aussi ! » Avait fait Jack sur le ton de la conversation.

« !!! »

« Plutôt une voiture de fille… » Avait expliqué Jack devant l'air intrigué de Ianto.

« Pas vraiment le genre de réflexion que j'attendais de toi ! » avait rétorqué Ianto.

« Ianto… » Avait tenté de commencé Jack.

« Jack, non ! S'il te plait, pas maintenant… ! »

« Ça ne sera jamais le moment, Ianto… ! »

« Je te ramène jusqu'à la baie, après j'irais rejoindre Amy et Esther à l'hôpital… » Avait articulé avec peine Ianto.

« Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire c'est compliqué… vraiment compliqué » Avait conclu le jeune homme, il y avait bien un peu d'amertume dans sa voix, mais surtout beaucoup trop de chagrin, pour que Jack puisse vraiment démêler ce qui découlait de sa tentative de retconnage de ce qui découlait de la mort du jeune Prescott.

Arrivé prés du Millenium Center, où il avait déposé Jack, Ianto avait ajouté :

« Dès que je peux, je reviens et on s'explique… promis ! »

…………………

« Salut ! Alors, tu es revenu finalement ! » Avait commenté Owen.

« Il semblerait »

« Bon, ben tu me raconteras plus tard, parce que si l'alerte est passé, moi je vais faire un tour chez Ianto… »

« Il n'y est pas ! » Avait-il répondu.

« ??? »

« Il va bien » Avait ajouté Jack devant l'air suspicieux du médecin.

« Bien ? Ça j'en doute, ça fait des heures que j'appelle chez lui… » Avait commencé Owen…

« Normal, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas chez lui… » L'avait coupé Jack

« Il était là-bas… c'est lui qui m'a ramené… si tu ne me crois pas… regarde les enregistrements : il m'a laissé juste sous la caméra 16P » Avait-il tenté d'expliquer.

« Jack…. ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Avait dit le médecin consterné.

Jack avait juste mimé qu'il partageait son incompréhension avant de s'installer devant Mainframe.

« Et, maintenant ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« On attend qu'il revienne s'expliquer ! »

« S'il revient ! »

« Il va revenir » Avait dit Jack confiant.

Et Ianto était revenu, tard dans la soirée, mais il était revenu, à bout de force, épuisé, les yeux rougis…

Mais il était revenu, Jack lui avait ouvert, n'ayant pas réactivé son pass.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire tant que le jeune homme ne lui aurait pas fournis des explications qui tiennent la route.

Ianto était venu se blottir contre lui, et il avait du résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ianto… ! »Avait voulu protester Jack.

« Jack, s'il te plait… » Avait dit le jeune homme cherchant clairement un peu de réconfort dans le creux de son cou…

« Humm, humm ! » Avait interrompu Owen qui remontait de la salle d'autopsie.

Ianto n'avait pas même esquissé un mouvement de recul.

« Jack, s'il te plait… » Avait-il supplié.

Mais Jack avait pris sur lui pour résister à l'urgence de consoler le jeune homme et s'était fermé complètement, redressant d'un seul bloc, toutes ses défenses…

« Merci ! » Avait soupiré Ianto « Merci… »

Jack l'avait alors regardé interloqué, le jeune homme avait l'air d'un coureur de fond tentant de reprendre ses esprits après un marathon.

« Owen, ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces… » Avait péniblement articulé Ianto.

« Owen, laisse nous, je crois que je comprends… je t'expliquerais plus tard, laisse-nous ! »

« Tu es empathique ? » Avait demandé Jack dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme avait acquiescé, il était manifestement au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ok » Avait-dit Jack, vérifiant mentalement que toutes ses défenses psychiques tenaient, après son retour du Vaillant, elles s'étaient littéralement écroulées, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en préoccuper.

Dans un monde ou les véritables télépathes étaient denrée rare, il avait eu d'autres priorités.

« Tu es empathique, je suis télépathe… c'est une bonne chose ! » Avait-il dit avec un sourire rassurant.

Ianto avait levé vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« !!! »

« Je promets de ne pas te retconner ! En plus, il semblerait que ce soit du gaspillage ! » Avait-il plaisanté en conduisant Ianto jusqu'au sofa.

« Installes-toi confortablement, je vais te préparer une perf de glucose »

Il avait aidé Ianto à quitter sa veste et sa cravate, puis était descendu chercher de quoi le mettre sous perfusion, ainsi qu'une couverture.

A son retour, il avait trouvé Ianto roulé en boule, dans le sofa, il était pâle et grelotait.

« C'est juste du glucose, ça te redonnera des forces » Avait-il commenté machinalement en remontant la manche pour placer la perf, mais Ianto n'avait pas protesté.

Il lui avait retiré ses chaussures, et l'avait enveloppé dans la couverture…

« Tu veux un peu de thé, quelque chose de chaud ? » Avait-il demandé.

Ianto avait secoué la tête négativement.

Jack avait rapproché la petite table basse pour s'assoir à ses côtés et avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

« Laisse-moi t'aider… » Avait-il commencé.

« La plage… » Avait murmuré Ianto.

« La plage… ? » Avait demandé Jack surpris.

Mais Ianto s'était contenté de fermer les yeux, épuisé qu'il était.

Alors Jack avait cherché au fond de lui ce petit coin de paradis, son petit coin de paix intérieure, la plage de son enfance, Boshane et doucement, il avait baissé ses défenses, juste assez pour être en mesure de le partager avec le jeune homme.

Ianto avait poussé un profond soupir de soulagement, et un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil réparateur.

Jack était resté un long moment à veiller sur le sommeil du jeune homme.

Pendant son séjour à bord du Vaillant, le Maître obsédé par son immortalité n'avais eu de cesse de tenter de violer son esprit, persuadé qu'il était d'y trouvé l'explication à cette aberration.

Jack avait tenu, contre vents en marées, il avait été bien entraîné contre ce genre d'attaque, comme tous les télépathes de l'Agence Temporelle. Mais après son retour, il avait craqué nerveusement et psychiquement.

Il avait à peine commencé à se soucier de reconstruire ses défenses ces derniers jours et cela lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts et de concentration que ça n'aurait du, le Maître avait vraiment fait des dégâts !

Et vue l'état psychologique dans lequel il était depuis tous ça, sa compagnie avait du être pour le jeune empathe une torture de tout les instants.

Jack avait passé le reste de la nuit à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, c'était curieusement beaucoup plus facile, maintenant que le mystère Ianto, commençait à s'éclaircir…

C'est l'odeur d'œufs aux bacons qui avait réveillé Ianto. Jack l'avait vu débarqué dans la kitchenette du QG, encore tout ensommeillé, les vêtements en bataille attiré par la faim… Jack s'était dit qu'il en aurait bien fait son petit déjeuner…

« Salut beauté ! bien dormi ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Hum, faim… » Avait grommelé Ianto et se dirigeant vers le percolateur.

« C'est prêt ! » Avait annoncé Jack en servant.

Il avait dressé deux couverts sur la petite table, Ianto avait mis le café en route en grommelant quelque chose que Jack n'avait pas saisi puis avait fait signe qu'il allait aux toilettes :

« Ça va refroidir ! » Avait protesté Jack.

« Appel urgent de la nature ! » Avait répondu Ianto un peu mieux réveillé.

Il n'avait pas été long, mais au grand damne de Jack, avait encore pris le temps de servir le café.

« C'est froid ! »

« Pas grave ! Le café est chaud lui… » Avait répondu Ianto en prenant place en face de Jack.

« Si on en venait aux choses sérieuses, Ianto ? En supposant que ce soit ton nom, parce que ça, j'en doute vraiment »

« C'est mon nom ! Ianto Jones, né ici, à Cardiff, le 10 novembre 1985, fils de Gavin Jones et de Marion Cales… »

Ianto était le fils de Marion !

« Marion ! Tu es le fils de Marion ? Mais ça te fait quoi, ça à peine 22 ans ? »

« Oui ! » Avait répondu Ianto en enfournant une bouchée de son petit déjeuné.

« Comprends pas… ! » Avait répondu Jack atterré.

Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fils de Marion était empathique, et qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à Londres…

« Pour ton petit problème d'empathie… ? Tu as découvert ça, quand et comment ?»

Ianto avait failli s'étranglé !

« Tout le monde s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec moi ! Ma mère a pris peur, elle m'a emmené à Londres, a trouvé du travail, pour que je puisse être suivi, par quelqu'un… »

« Quelqu'un ? Tu peux être plus précis ? Pas quelqu'un de Torchwood, quand même, pas Marion… ! »

« Oh non ! Le Docteur Sylphide Berthier, du moins, c'est sous ce nom qu'elle exerçait, pas sûr qu'elle ait été humaine : elle n'arrêtait pas de me mettre en garde contre Torchwood… »

« Semblerait que ça n'ai pas été très efficace ! » Avait fait remarquer Jack.

Sylphide ! Sylphide s'était occupé de Ianto… cela dit, ça expliquerait pourquoi Ianto était empathique : s'était probablement elle qui l'avait contaminé !

« J'avais besoin de comprendre ce que j'étais, Jack ! C'est pour cela que je suis rentré à Torchwood, je pensais y trouver les réponses à mes questions… »

« Et l'Ombre ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher, en revanche j'ai déterré pas mal de monstruosité. Torchwood 1 ignorait le retcon, les éliminations de témoins étaient systématiques, et la plupart du temps injustifié… J'ai commencé à monter des dossiers que je transmettais à Scotland Yard… un jour, ils m'ont contacté, et je suis devenu leur agent au sein de Torchwood… »

Oui… Jack comprenait… bien sûr…

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Question de confiance 6/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 18

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

« Sylphide ! »

« Jack ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Ianto Jones ! » Avait annoncé Jack en guise de réponse.

Il avait profité que Ianto soit descendu se rafraîchir et se changer dans ses appartements pour appeler le médecin du quarante troisième siècle que la faille avait recraché dans les années soixante dix.

Jack l'avait aidé à échapper aux griffes de Torchwood, avec, à l'époque, la complicité des parents de Marion…

« Ianto ? Le fils de Marion ? Seigneur ne me dit pas que ce môme est vivant ! » S'était exclamée la multi-sang du futur.

« Semblerait pourtant ! Où est le problème ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas possible, pas humain en tous cas, Jack ce môme est empathique de niveau 5 ! »

« De niveau 5 ? Non, ce n'est pas possible Sylphide, tu dois te tromper… » Avait répondu Jack horrifié.

« Où est ce gamin Jack ? Où est ce pauvre gosse ? » Avait demandé Sylphide manifestement aux bords des larmes…

« Euh… ! Présentement en train de prendre une douche… » Avait répondu Jack consterné.

Ianto était un empathe de niveau 5…

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce type ne peut être le fils de Marion, Jack ! En supposant que celui-ci soit encore en vie, il est sous camisole dans une petite chambre blanche… » Avait répondu le médecin.

« Si tu rappliquais ici, qu'on tire tout ça au clair ? » Avait suggéré Jack avant de demander :

« Au fait qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Marion avait fait une tentative de suicide, et perdu beaucoup de sang, elle ne serait pas arrivée jusqu'à l'hôpital, je l'ai transfusé avec mon propre sang, j'ignorais qu'elle était enceinte… ! » Avait expliqué Sylphide.

« J'arrive, Jack ! Je prend le premier avion !» Avait-elle ajouté.

Jack était descendu dans son antre, voir où en était Ianto, et probablement aussi pour se rassurer sur l'état du jeune homme. Il était en train d'enfiler un pantalon de rechange qu'il laissait là au cas où…

« À qui tu téléphonais ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Sylphide ! »

« Oh, donc tu la connais ! Tu appelais bien de ton bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? » Avait demandé Jack qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question là.

« Parce que, si veux éviter les ennuis, je te conseille de changer de portable rapidement ! »

« De portable… ? C'est une ligne sécurisée… ! » Avait protesté Jack avant de réaliser que son portable lui avait été rendu par UNIT après les événements du Vaillant !

« Ma ligne, ils ont mis ma ligne soi-disant sécurisée sur écoute !!! »

« Des écoutes très sécurisées… » Avait répondu Ianto avec son petit air sarcastique…

« # #& !!! »

« Capitaine Harkness ! On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez particulièrement sexy quand vous juriez ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais s'ils pouvaient identifier mes correspondants ? » Avait coupé Jack inquiet.

« Non, ils ne pouvaient pas, tout au moins si leur propre ligne était sécurisé… ils ne savent pas à qui tu fais ce genre de confidences ! »

« Mais toi, tu le sais ? »

« Laetitia Jones, la sœur cadette de Martha… ! »

« ??? »

« J'ai le sommeil plutôt léger, Jack ! Et je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom : Tish ! Elle était à bord du Vaillant… Et je m'en souviens… ! »

« Pardon ???? » Avait réussi à articuler Jack médusé.

« Oui… ! C'est curieux ? Il semblerait que ce second retconnage ait eu des effets secondaires assez pervers ? » Avait fait Ianto avec un air désabusé.

« C'est pas possible, Ianto, c'est tout bonnement pas possible ! »

« Je me souviens, Jack ! Je me souviens… Quand je me suis réveillé chez moi, j'ai cru que j'avais fait un cauchemar ! Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs confus… Mais maintenant je me souviens, je me souviens clairement : les Toclofanes, la Resistance, Owen et Gwen gisants dans leur sang, Rhys se joignant à nous, Tosh et lui exécutés sous nos yeux à bord du Vaillant, le Maître et toi, Jack… »

« Tu te souviens ? » Avait murmuré Jack, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui… » Avait répondu Ianto en venant poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ianto… ! » Avait mollement protesté Jack.

« Shutttt ! » Avait fait Ianto en insistant.

Jack n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps, ses lèvres avaient répondu à celles de Ianto, il se concentra pour chasser le souvenir douloureux et ce laissa aller à succomber au désir du jeune homme… et au sien !

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux complètements nus sur le grand lit. Ianto ne semblait vraiment pas lui en vouloir, ou sinon il avait une bien étrange façon de le montrer. Jack s'arcbouta une nouvelle fois de plaisir alors que la bouche de Ianto le mettait délicieusement au supplice…

« Ooooh ! » Avait-il laissé échapper, ce qui eu un effet surprenant, tant soit peu que quelque chose ne puisse être autrement avec Ianto…

« Euh… ? Un problème ? » S'était enquis Jack lorsque Ianto s'était arrêté pour le regarder avec un air dubitatif.

« Tu sais, être empathique c'est vraiment une plaie ! Mais y a des compensations… » Avait expliqué le jeune homme avec un air espiègle.

« Oh ! Oui… ! Evidement ! » Avait répondu, Jack réalisant ce que son amant était en train de lui dire.

« Et comme ça ? C'est mieux ? » Avait-il dit en laissant tomber ses barrières psychiques.

« Oh, seigneur Jack ! » Avait répondu Ianto en se jetant sur lui, son propre désir décuplé par celui de Jack.

Ils avaient fait l'amour avec une passion renouvelée et s'étaient assoupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Et l'alarme du sas était venue troubler ce moment de paix !

« Grrrr…! » Avait grogné Ianto.

« Owen… ! Il s'ennuie ! » Avait commenté Jack.

« Pourrait pas aller s'ennuyer ailleurs… ? »

« Accessoirement il était vraiment inquiet pour toi… »

« Je sais… »

« Tu peux le ressentir ? » Avait demandé Jack soucieux.

« Moui ! Ce n'est pas joli Jack… glacé, comme anesthésié… mais la douleur psychologique elle, est toujours là, plus présente que jamais et rien pour l'en distraire : plus de sexe, plus d'alcool ! »

« Et toi, dans tout ça ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« J'ai l'habitude, je sais me protéger… jusqu'à un certain point, tout au moins… » Avait-il dit tout en se dirigeant vers la douche.

« C'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandé Jack… ! Je n'aurais pas tenu un round de plus… » Avait –il ajouté en regardant Jack avec tendresse, et il avait disparu dans la douche…

Jack ne l'avait pas suivi, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il n'était pas utile qu'il mette les défenses de Ianto plus à l'épreuve que nécessaire, elles étaient déjà suffisamment sollicitées par les autres.

Ianto se souvenait vraiment, car il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui savait cela…

Même Tish ignorait que c'était Ianto qui avait demandé à Jack de mettre fin à ses jours. Pour tous les survivants, Jack avait juste voulu empêcher le Maître de jouer avec son amant…

« C'est gentil, Owen, mais je t'assure que ça va ! » Disait Ianto quand Jack était monté le rejoindre.

« Je confirme ! » avait lancé Jack avec un air mutin.

« Café ? »

« Café ! » Avait répondu Jack en prenant la tasse que Ianto lui tendait.

« Mais tu vas quand même lui faire un check up complet et j'ai bien dit complet » Avait-il dit à Owen.

« Jack… ! » Avait commencé à protester Ianto.

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec toi ? » Lui avait-il fait remarquer.

« J'en sais suffisamment pour te dire qu'un check up, même complet, ne t'apprendra rien » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Owen, je veux un scan profond et détaillé de l'extraordinaire cerveau de ce jeune homme, et tu rediriges toutes tes données sur Mainframe, parallèlement tu vas me cartographier un échantillon d'ADN que je vais te confier, pour le comparer à celui d'une invitée que nous attendons… » Avait annoncé Jack à un Owen ravi d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour occuper sa mort…

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Question de confiance 7/

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 19

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

« C'est quoi au juste ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto en faisant la grimace.

« Ça c'est ton cerveau ! » Avait répondu Owen très dubitatif.

Tout deux s'étaient placés derrière Jack et regardaient, par dessus ses épaules, l'écran du poste de travail de Tosh sur lequel le capitaine s'était à nouveau installé pour étudier, via Mainframe, les scans et autres examens auxquels Owen avait soumis Ianto.

« Ça ressemble pas à un cerveau, suis pas toubib, mais ça, ce n'est pas un cerveau ! » avait fait Ianto.

« En fait, c'est plutôt une cartographie de tes ondes cérébrales… » Avait expliqué Jack.

« J'me disais aussi… ! »

« Structurellement, ton cerveau est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal » Avait dit le médecin.

« Structurellement ? » Avait répété Ianto.

« Normalement les humains n'utilisent qu'une part infime des possibilités de leur cerveau, surtout les humains de première génération… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jack.

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu ne t'inclus pas dans le lot » Avait lâché Owen acerbe en regardant son capitaine.

« Parce que tu es loin d'être idiot, je suis un humain de seconde génération, effectivement… »

« Ce qui implique ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Que j'en utilise un petit peu plus ! »

« Mais pas autant que ça ! » Avait déduit Ianto un peu inquiet.

« Nope ! Loin de là ! Très loin de là… !»

« Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? » Avait demandé Ianto, alors qu'Owen tentait de trouver un sens à ce qu'il regardait.

« C'est le résultat d'une contamination sanguine extraterrestre : cela a activé des zones dormantes… ! »

« Mais, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 4 ans… ? »

« Tu as été contaminé in-utero, Sylphide me l'a confirmé… » Avait dit Jack.

« !!! »

« C'est qui, cette Sylphide ? »

« C'est un médecin du quarante troisième siècle arrivé par la faille, et c'est l'extraterrestre qui a contaminé Ianto » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Contaminé ! Contaminé comment ? » Avait demandé Owen perplexe.

« Les kethans sont hautement compatibles avec les humains, quelque fois plus compatible que les humains entre eux… transfusion sanguine ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Et c'est l'invitée dont tu parlais ce matin ? Celle dont tu voulais que je compare l'ADN ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'ADN ? Tu as affirmé tout à l'heure que j'étais complètement humain… » Avait dit Ianto, un peu perdu.

« Les kethans sont une race fortement psychique, mais leur sang n'active en principe que des zones connues… et là, ça va beaucoup plus loin… »

« Et… ? Ça nous mène où tout ça ? »

« Sylphide est majoritairement kethan, mais elle avait une arrière-grand-mère humaine qui avait fricoté avec un voyageur de race inconnue… Jamais identifié… son ADN pourrait être à l'origine de cette sur**-**activation…»

« Comprends pas ! Comprends pas où tu veux en venir… tu comprends, toi Owen ? »

« Complètement largué ! » Avait convenu le médecin avant de se retourner vers Jack :

« Cela dit, ton échantillon était partiellement humain » Avait-il ajouté.

« Oui, je sais… en fait, c'est quelque chose que Sylphide m'a raconté au sujet de cette arrière-grand-mère, ça m'a toujours chiffonné, à l'époque je n'avais pas les moyens de vérifier, mais si j'ai raison, ça pourrait expliquer ça ! » Avait conclu Jack en montrant l'écran.

…………………………… ;

Jack avait laissé les deux autres au QG pour aller chercher Sylphide à l'aéroport, il tenait à mettre certaines choses au point avec elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru revenir un jour, ici ! » Avait-elle dit.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir prendre la direction de Torchwood non plus, et il était clair que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Normal : pour elle Torchwood était l'ennemi ! Ou, tout au moins, l'avait longtemps été.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas changé mon fusil d'épaule ! » Avait-il dit avec un large sourire tout en lui ouvrant la porte passager du SUV.

« Ça fait quand même drôle… revenons en au petit… »

« Tu sais, il a grandi ton petit…et il bosse pour moi ! » Avait-il rappelé.

« Jack, ce n'est vraiment pas possible… »

« Je sais, j'ai du mal à comprendre aussi, mon médecin a procédé à un scan MatQ sur lui, et les résultats sont assez inattendus… »

« Un scan MatQ ? Au XXI… ? Bon, je ne préfère pas savoir… » S'était étonnée Sylphide.

« Plus de 70% de ses connections cérébrales sont activées ! » Avait fini Jack.

« 70% ? Tu vas dire que je me répète… »

« Un peu ! Mais ça se comprend ! » Avait-il reconnu.

En fait, si Jack n'avait jamais rencontré et voyagé avec le Docteur, et s'il n'avait pas été intrigué par l'étrange ancêtre de Sylphide (aux yeux de Jack l'arrière-grand-mère de Sylphide, d'après ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, avait tout le profil d'un parfait compagnon !!!), il aurait probablement eu autant de mal à y croire…

« Je pense que ton mystérieux arrière-grand-père pourrait y être pour quelque chose… » Avait-il dit.

« ??? »

Sylphide lui avait fait des yeux de merlans frits, refusant de se répéter encore une fois : Que pouvait-il bien savoir de plus qu'elle d'un alien d'ADN inconnu au quarante troisième siècle ?

« Je voudrais comparer ton ADN à un échantillon que je possède… »

« Et avec quoi ? Les moyens actuels sont ridicules… » Avait-elle tenté de dire…

« Le scan MatQ n'est pas le seul petit bijou que je possède… ! » L'avait-il coupé avec son air mutin.

« Oh, et avant que j'oublie : mon toubib est du genre zombi… »

« !!!!!!!!! »

« Juste pour info… Tu sais, il est plutôt susceptible sur le sujet ! » Avait-il ajouté en garant le SUV dans le parking souterrain. Sylphide étant elle-même empathique, comme tous ceux de sa race, mieux valait la prévenir ! Même si, à priori elle était naturellement mieux armée que Ianto pour y faire face…

« Jack, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tes défenses sont loin d'être aussi étanches que par le passé… il est vulnérable… »

« Tu as raison pour mes défenses, pour Ianto en revanche, il est loin d'être aussi vulnérable, crois-moi ! »

Ils avaient trouvé Owen assis devant le terminal de Tosh, il avait à peine levé la tête à leur arrivée :

« Où est Ianto ? » Avait demandé Jack en jetant un œil en direction de la kitchenette.

« Avec Myfanwy ! » Avait répondu Owen et indiquant les hauteurs du QG. »

« Myfanwy ? » Avait demandé Sylphide.

« Notre ptérodactyle ! » Avait répondu Jack toujours aussi amusé par l'effet que cela ne manquait pas de provoquer.

« Un ptérodactyle ? »

« Apprivoisé par ton protégé ! » Avait-il ajouté, ce qui avait fait lever le nez à Owen… :

« Protégé ? »

« Longue histoire ! » Avait coupé Jack, ravi de leur l'air abasourdi, il se sentait ragaillardi… !

Ianto était redescendu, un peu sur la défensive, mais Sylphide l'avait pris dans ses bras avec tendresse, elle l'avait attiré à elle, posant son front contre le sien :

« Shutttt ! » Avait-elle murmuré.

« Laisse-moi te regarder… » Avait-elle ajouté avec douceur.

Mais Ianto ne l'avait pas laissé faire, et elle s'était heurtée de plein fouet à sa barrière mentale avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de réagir…

Jack et Owen s'étaient précipités pour aider la femme à se relever tandis que Ianto reculait s'adosser au mur le plus proche, secoué par sa propre réaction…

« Pas si vulnérable que cela, en effet ! » Avait conclu Sylphide en reprenant son équilibre…

« C'était quoi ça ? » S'était alarmé Owen.

« Un bouclier mental, d'une rare puissance… Comment, qui t'a appris ça ? »

« Vous ! » Avait Répondu Ianto.

« Non ! Non, je… » Elle s'était retourné vers Jack perplexe :

« Jack, c'est toi … ? »

« Non, Je peux tenir tête tant bien que mal à un Seigneur du Temps psychotique, mais je suis totalement incapable de lui renvoyer un choc en retour… » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Un quoi ? » Avaient demandé en cœur les deux médecins.

« Longue histoire ! » Avait conclu Ianto.

« Et de toute façon périmée… ! » Avait-il ajouté en adressant un petit sourire en coin à l'adresse de Jack.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre** : Question de confiance 8/8

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 20

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Ianto continu de lui mentir, et Jack n'est toujours pas dupe.

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Ça marche comment ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Notre sang active des connections qui devraient rester dormantes, mais il ne change pas la biochimie de l'organisme pour autant : c'est juste un activateur ! Le sujet reste humain avec ses limitations physiologiques et psychologiques ! »

« Oui, je commence à appréhender le problème, mais de quel genre d'effets secondaires parlons nous exactement… ? » Avait-il demandé, il se rendait parfaitement compte que les autres hésitaient à lui dire de quels dons psychiques Ianto avait hérités.

« Empathie, principalement ! » avait fini par dire Ianto.

« Empathie ? » avait répété Owen incrédule.

« Oui ! Je ressens… je ressens ce que les gens, qui m'entourent, ressentent physiquement et éventuellement émotionnellement… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par éventuellement ? » Avait demandé Owen qui commençait à comprendre leurs réticences.

« Certaine personnes sont capables de dresser des murs psychiques pour protéger leur pensées et leurs émotions, dans ce cas là, je ne ressens que les sensations physiques… et j'utilise la même chose pour me défendre des agressions extérieures»

« Des agressions extérieures ? » Avait répété Owen.

« Pour un empathe humain qui ne possède aucune défense naturelle, la proximité des autres est une souffrance de tous les instants, au mieux, avec un entraînement approprié, peut-il supporter à faible dose, la proximité d'autrui » Avait expliqué Sylphide.

« Au départ, la compatibilité de nos deux races avaient semblé à tous une très bonne chose » Avait-elle commencé de raconter,

« Pour les demi-sang aucun problème, en cas de transfusion sur un adulte, on avait bien constaté des cas de développement d'empathie de type 1 ou 2, voir 3 sur des adolescents, mais cela restait très rare… » Avait-elle continué devant un auditoire attentif.

« Mais, malheureusement, les enfants contaminés in utéro, ou dans les tout premiers mois de la vie, eux avaient développé des empathies allant de 4 à 5, bref des empathies extrêmement invalidantes… »

« Oh, je suppose, alors que notre ami, ici présent, peut alors se considérer comme chanceux ! » Avait conclu Owen.

Ni Jack, ni Sylphide ne l'avait détrompé, quand à Ianto même s'il se doutait que son empathie n'était pas légère, il ne savait pas qu'elle était ce qui se faisait de pire et, même si, il l'aurait certainement gardé pour lui.

Tout en parlant Sylphide étudiait les résultats des scans, tandis que de son côté, Owen avait lancé la comparaison des ADN.

« Tu as déjà vu ça ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« À part dans vos films de S.F. ? Non ! » Avait-elle répondu en adoptant le ton moqueur de Jack.

« Oui, mais dans nos films, ça finit toujours mal, ce genre de truc ! » Avait fait remarquer Owen.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à quoi ça correspond, ce que ça implique » Avait demandé Ianto mal à l'aise.

« Oui, et non, certaine des zones activées sont bien connues : ici et ici et encore là, siègent les différentes formes de la mémoire, déjà enfant, tu avais une mémoire étonnante… » Avait-elle répondu en montrant les zones impliquées.

« Oui, ça on peut confirmer qu'il a une mémoire étonnante, avec sauvegarde et reboot ! » S'était exclamé Owen qui n'en revenait toujours pas que la dite mémoire ait survécu au retconnage massif de Jack.

« Ici, c'est le siège de l'empathie, et là, de la télépathie… » Avait continué Sylphide.

« Je ne suis pas télépathe !!! » Avait protesté Ianto.

« Il semblerait que si ! » Avait-elle répondu.

« Il me semble que je m'en serais rendu compte ! » Avait fait remarquer Ianto sarcastique.

« Pas forcément… » Avait commencé Jack avec un grand sourire et il avait ajouté :

« Votre définition de la télépathie est fantasmagorique, la réalité est tout autre, et ton empathie peut très bien la masquer »

« Jack, est un expert dans ce domaine, il sait de quoi il parle » Avait dit Sylphide avec une admiration non dissimulée.

« Tu es télépathe ? Tu peux lire nos pensées ? » S'était offusqué Owen.

« Non Owen ! C'est ce que j'étais en train d'essayer d'expliquer, ça c'est de l'ordre du fantasme ! » Avait rétorqué Jack.

« La télépathie est un mode de communication, il permet à deux personnes, ou plus, de communiquer via une fréquence psychique, mais cela demande entraînement et discipline ! » Avait-il ajouté.

« Alors pourquoi ce mur psychique ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Je ne dis pas que la télépathie agressive n'existe pas, mais cela relève du viol psychique, de la torture mentale… » Avait répondu Jack en suppliant des yeux Ianto de ne pas insister sur ce sujet.

« Donc, tu ne lis pas nos pensées ? » Avait insisté Owen ramenant le sujet à sa préoccupation personnelle.

« Sauf quand elles hurlent : bref, quand tu penses très fort que je peux aller me faire voir, ça je l'entends comme si tu le disais vraiment ! » Avait répondu Jack moqueur.

Sylphide continuait de fixer le moniteur perplexe, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Ianto.

« Ok, bon pour la télépathie, on étudiera la question plus tard… D'autres bonnes surprises ? » Avait-il demandé.

« J'avoue que pour le reste, je donne ma langue au chat… Je suppose que tu es bon en math ? » Avait-elle dit distraitement.

« Je me débrouille… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« On a les résultats de la comparaison ADN ! » Avait annoncé Owen, invitant Sylphide à venir le rejoindre sur son propre terminal.

« Ok ! Semblerait que se soit un ticket gagnant ! »Avait dit Owen.

Jack et Ianto s'étaient penchés par dessus les épaules des deux médecins pour regarder.

« À qui appartient cet ADN ? » Avait demandé Sylphide vraiment intriguée.

« Quelqu'un dont j'ai croisé la route à l'occasion…» Avait répondu Jack.

« Ce n'est pas le Docteur » Avait énoncé Ianto comme une évidence : non seulement, l'ADN était partiellement humain, mais il appartenait à quelqu'un de sexe féminin.

« Non, mais c'est bien de l'ADN de Seigneur du temps dont il s'agit, ici… » Avait reconnu Jack.

« Les Seigneur du temps sont une légende, Jack ! » S'était exclamée Sylphide incrédule.

« C'est aussi ce qu'on disait à l'Agence Temporelle, les Seigneurs du temps : de vilains croquemitaines que l'on agitait pour faire peur aux petits nouveaux : Prendsgarde, si tu déconnes avec le flux temporel, ils te tombent dessus, nettoient tes conneries et toi avec ! » Avait raconté Jack goguenard, avant d'ajouter :

« En 1941, j'en ai fait une belle, une magnifique, failli provoquer l'extinction de la race humaine, juste comme ça… » Avait-il dit en claquant dans ses doigts,

« Et le Docteur s'est pointé, et il a nettoyé mes dégâts, j'ai eu de la chance : il y avait Rose, je lui avais sauvé la vie… » Avait-il continué presque que pour lui : les autres, à par Ianto, étaient complètement largués.

…………………………………

Jack avait ramené Sylphide à l'hôtel de l'aéroport, elle repartirait par le première avion rejoindre sa famille. Il était resté très vague sur l'origine de l'échantillon d'ADN, ce qui l'avait un peut contrariée, il lui avait fait remarqué que désormais, elle savait que son aïeul était une légende ! Mais de bien garder ça pour elle.

Pour ce qui était de Ianto et de ce que ça impliquait pour lui, seul le temps le dirait.

Fin de l'épisode.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre** : Petit cour de télépathie appliquée

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 21

**Perso** : Jack, Owen et Ianto.

**Résumé** : Jack essaie d'initier Ianto à de nouveaux Jeux…

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : saison 2 de Torchwood et fin saison 3 de Docteur Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **;**

Jack admirait le spectacle qui lui était offert : son jeune amant encore vêtu de son costume trois pièces, mais franchement débraillé, la cravate dénouée pendant de chaque côté de son cou, la veste, le gilet déboutonné et quelque peu froissé par le souvenir de leurs ébats dans la kitchenette et pour finir, la chemise en bataille laissant apparaître le torse légèrement velu de Ianto.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de reboucler sa ceinture, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, il regardait Jack d'un œil mutin…

Tosh n'était pas partie depuis, 30 minutes ! Jack avait presque dû la mettre dehors…

Il n'y avait pas que Gwen qui était en lune de miel… depuis que lui et Ianto avait commencé à partager un petit peu de leurs secrets respectifs, ils leurs semblaient impossible de rester une minute sans se toucher…

Jack n'avait pas osé demander à Ianto pour ses fiançailles rompues, il n'était pas supposé être au courant après tout… et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ils étaient bien et c'était ça le plus important, non ?

« Si on allait chez moi ? » Avait dit le jeune homme en se décidant à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« On pourrait descendre chez moi » Avait-il proposé en retour.

« Si cette place n'était pas hantée à toute heure du jour et de la nuit par un mort vivant, je n'aurais rien eu contre… mais, c'est pas le cas ! » Avait opposé Ianto.

« Il est parti ! »

« Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problème tout à l'heure ? » Avait fait remarquer Jack au jeune homme.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas tenter le diable… » Avait répondu Ianto, alors que l'alarme du sas se déclenchait, lui donnant raison…

« Chez toi ! » Fit Jack en attrapant son manteau.

« Bonne nuit Owen » Avaient-ils lancé en croisant le médecin.

« C'est ça ! » Avait grogné ce dernier en réponse.

Jack adorait vraiment voir à quel point Ianto pouvait se lâcher durant le sexe, Ianto toujours si composé, si mesuré… évidement, comme il le disait, c'était là un des rares avantage de l'empathie…

Jack était bien un peu empathique, mais si peu qu'il lui fallait au contraire se concentrer pour ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours définir.

Pour Ianto, c'était le contraire : il lui fallait des trésors de concentration pour filtrer partiellement ce que les autres ressentaient… et ça Jack ne l'enviait absolument pas … mais durant le sexe !!!

Ça devait être génial… !

Evidement, ils auraient pu partager cela, mais Ianto n'avait pas l'air chaud du tout pour les cours de télépathie appliquée que Jack lui avait proposé.

« J'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité, et ma vie est suffisamment compliquée comme cela !»

« Justement, je pourrais t'aider… »

« Je ne vois pas comment baisser mes barrières pour te permettre de rentrer dans mon esprit pourrait m'aider, surtout quand je vois à quel point les attaques du Maître t'ont fragilisé… »

« Durant le sexe tu les baisses, non ? »

« Oui, évidement… ! » Avait convenu Ianto.

« Je ne veux pas farfouiller dans ton esprit, je ne m'y risquerais pas… » Avait plaidé Jack, il n'était pas fou, vu la façon dont Ianto avait reçu le Maître lorsque celui-ci avait eu le malheur d'essayer de sonder ses sentiments pour Jack…

« Il s'est vengé sur toi… » Avait demandé le jeune homme concerné.

« J'avais cassé son jouet tout neuf… » Avait dit Jack, il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille à solidifier ses défenses :

« Ianto, ce n'est pas grave, je me régénère, mon esprit met juste un peu plus de temps que mon corps, mais il se remettra… je suis désolé…»

« Ça va Jack, si tous le monde pouvait contrôler ses émotions autant que toi en ce moment, ce serait génial, crois-moi ! Et puis comme ça, au moins, je sais que tu es humain ! »

« ???? »

« Eh, bien au tout début, comme je ne ressentais rien venant de toi, émotionnellement parlant, j'avoue que je me suis posé la question, parce que à part Myfanwy… » Avait expliqué Ianto avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Bon, si tu lâchais le morceau, Jack ? » Avait-il fini par dire.

Alors Jack lui avait expliqué, que ce qu'il voulait faire s'était connecter son esprit au sien, ainsi ils pourraient éventuellement à force d'entraînement arriver à communiquer…

« En fait tout ce que je veux faire c'est installer une ligne, faire un branchement, après tu t'en sers ou tu t'en sers pas… » Avait-il conclu.

« Et en cas de piratage ? » Lui avait fait remarquer Ianto.

« Pas de risque ! Je n'ai jamais vu un pare-feu pareil !!! » Avait rétorqué Jack.

« Et on procède comment ? »

Jack lui avait décoché un de ses sourires maison et avait expliqué tout en s'asseyant sur ses talons au milieu du lit :

« Met-toi en face de moi, le plus prêt possible, voilà, comme-ça… »

Ianto s'était positionné face à lui, glissant ses genoux entre les cuisses de Jack pour être plus près : ça n'allait pas simplifier sa concentration…

« Je dois m'attendre à quoi ? » Avait demandé Ianto qui n'était décidément pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça.

« Donne-moi tes mains, ou plutôt prends les miennes… » Avait rectifié Jack.

« Essaie de faire le vide, de te détendre, pense à la plage par exemple… »

« Oui, justement, en voilà une belle d'intrusion ! » Avait dit Ianto avec un mouvement de recul.

« ??? »

« La plage ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui me l'as implantée dans la tête ? »

« Je n'ai rien implanté, Ianto ! Tu étais épuisé, dans un état de stress extrême, ce n'était qu'une caresse mentale, rien de plus ! Quand tu m'as dit que tu pouvais effectivement voir cette plage, j'ai été vraiment surpris, c'est toi qui te l'aies appropriée, Ianto… Je ne t'aie rien imposé… »

« Et là, que comptes tu faire ? »

« Je doute que tu me laisses entrer » avait répondu Jack dans un soupir.

« Ça te contrarie tant que cela ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Et merde !

« Non, c'est juste… en fait, c'est quelque chose de véritablement intime, plus intime que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, et tu n'es pas prêt… et à ce jeu là, on ne peut pas tricher… » Avait répondu Jack en attirant le jeune homme pour lui poser un baisser sur les lèvres… un baiser en avait appelé un autre, leurs mains s'étaient lâchées pour partir explorer le corps de l'autre, petit à petit Ianto avait baissé ses défenses, tandis que Jack s'abandonnait dans ses bras…

Ils avaient fait l'amour une fois de plus, comme deux affamés de tendresse qu'ils étaient autant l'un que l'autre, même si, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment prêts à le reconnaître.

Jack avait baissé lui aussi toutes ses barrières mentales, laissant son esprit flotter, danser**, **irradier sa béatitude, si Ianto avait fait sienne la plage, il devrait être capable de venir le rejoindre là, à la lisière de sa conscience…

Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment à s'effleurer timidement, furtivement, mentalement…

Puis, Ianto l'avait laissé l'envelopper de sa tendresse alors qu'il se lovait tout contre lui et ils s'étaient endormis ensemble sur une plage de sable fin à l'autre bout de l'univers…

C'était toujours ça, un premier pas, un premier geste… et c'était bon, tellement bon…

Fin de l'épisode.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre** : échappée belle et paradoxe temporel 1/ 2 ou 3

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 21

**Perso** : Jack Harkness

**Résumé** : Au printemps 1909, Torchwood envoie Jack enquêter en Suède, il y fait une étonnante rencontre et décide de se faire la belle…

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : Empty child – saison 01 de Doctor Who

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Torchwood l'avait envoyé à Göteborg pour enquêter sur une série d'évènements suspects. Pour s'assurer qu'il revienne bien à Cardiff, ils lui avaient donné le minimum de liquidités, ainsi qu'un billet aller-retour, et avaient gardé en otage son précieux bracelet.

Torchwood savait que le bracelet lui était précieux, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est ce à quoi il servait, et que de toute façon, il était en panne de batterie, en supposant que se soit seulement la batterie, et donc, totalement inutilisable.

Avec un peu de chance, si en 1941 il était encore là et s'il se débrouillait bien, il devrait pouvoir aller récupérer des batteries à bord de son vaisseau Chula, pendant que lui et Rose seraient parti à la recherche du Docteur… et tant qu'il y serait, il attendrait leur dernière expédition pour chercher l'ambulance Chula, comme ça, il pourrait récupérer aussi son petit désintégrateur à carré comme disait Rose…

Pour le moment Jack en était réduit à faire avec les moyens de l'époque, plus le peu de tech alien récupérée par Torchwood, curieusement, depuis son arrivée tout tombait en panne… Ils finiraient bien par faire le rapprochement !

Jack avait accepté de travailler pour Torchwood contraint et forcé, en parti pour passer le temps, mais surtout parce qu'il avait constaté que la faille était vraiment un problème et qu'ils étaient complètements dépassés et incompétents.

Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas leurs méthodes : non seulement ils exécutaient et disséquaient toutes les malheureuses créatures que la faille recrachait en plus ou moins bon état, et ça sans distinction aucune, mais en plus ils ne le faisaient pas forcement dans l'ordre…

Non, Jack ne les aimait pas du tout et c'était réciproque : ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'essayer de le tuer…

Dès qu'il leur venait une nouvelle idée, il fallait qu'ils la tentent…

Ça finissait par être lassant.

Jack avait terminé : en fait il avait juste fait un peu de ménage. Le Docteur était manifestement passé par là, et, comme d'habitude, s'était tiré sans regarder derrière….bref, le Docteur !

Maintenant, Jack n'avait plus d'argent, pas même de quoi se payer un repas, mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer à Cardiff.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, pour Göteborg tout au moins : même si la ville était située tout au sud de la Suède, il n'en restait pas moins que cela n'avait rien avoir avec la Méditerranée de l'Antiquité, le soleil de Pompéi… sa première mission… en tant qu'archéologue pour l'Agence Temporelle, évidement !

Jack s'était posté à l'angle d'une rue passante, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun bourgmestre n'était en vu, il avait interpellé un premier passant qui avait l'air de se promener sans but précis et avait commencé à lui raconter une histoire…

Evidement, ne parlant pas le suédois, il l'avait utilisé la plus universelle des langues : le mime…

Bien, vite un petit attroupement s'était formé…

Les spectateurs étaient plutôt intrigués, un peu méfiants, et puis il y avait eu cet éclat de rire !

Un rire cristallin, un véritable rire de bonheur !

Il en avait amené d'autres…

Jack avait continué imperturbable, les pièces avaient commencé à s'accumuler sur le manteau qu'il avait posé sur le muret à coté de lui, et la fille au rire cristallin était restée là, à le regarder et rire, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit trop bas et que le froid se fasse trop piquant.

Alors Jack avait ramassé les pièces et renfilé son manteau :

« Je vous invite ? » Avait-il suggéré, sans trop d'espoir, c'était une toute jeune femme, avec une de ces grandes robes sombre qui montaient jusqu'au menton et un manteau qui balayait le sol. En ce début de siècle, il était même surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée d'un chaperon…

« Pourquoi pas ? » Avait-elle cependant répondu à sa grande surprise.

Ils avaient été se réfugier dans une petite auberge, où il avait demandé la table au coin du feu. En gentleman, il l'avait aidée à poser son manteau, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux ravis et amusés… c'était étrange… !

Ils avaient parlé voyage.

Elle lui avait demandé de but en blanc de lui parler de ses voyages, des villes et pays qu'il avait visités, assumant d'emblée et sans raison véritable qu'il était un voyageur…

Mais, elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'où il venait… !

Elle l'avait écouté et elle avait ri, encore et encore…

Elle était belle, elle avait la peau claire des scandinaves et ses cheveux étaient si blond que l'on aurait dit des fils d'argent, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais ne portait pas d'alliance… elle n'avait pourtant rien d'une fille des rues… elle dénotait autant que lui !

« Il serait peut-être sage que je vous raccompagne, ne va-t-on pas s'inquiéter ? » Avait-il suggéré.

Il avait été récompensé par un nouvel éclat de rire, un nouvel éclat de bonheur !

« Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai fait le mur ! »

« ??? »

« Je suis supposée être consignée dans ma chambre… » Avait-elle expliqué.

« Consignée ? Mais, il se fait tard, êtes vous aussi privée de souper ? »

« Non. Pas que je sache ! Mais j'ai fermé ma porte de l'intérieur, ma mère en aura déduit que je boude ! »

« Je vais vous raccompagner, avant que la supercherie nesoit découverte, ça vaut mieux ! » Avait-il conclu en se levant pour l'aider à renfiler son manteau.

Elle n'habitait pas loin, juste derrière le temple presbytérien, elle était la fille du pasteur !

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre son bras en sortant de l'auberge et de se serrer à ses côté pour affronter le froid qui se faisait nettement plus mordant.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la maison, tout était calme, son absence ne semblait pas avoir été découverte.

« Ma chambre est là haut, la deuxième fenêtre en partant de la gauche » Avait-elle indiqué.

« Vous êtes un véritable félin, Mademoiselle »

« Ingrid, c'est Ingrid »

« Jack, Capitaine Jack Harkness »

«Vraiment ? » Avait-elle demandé dans un nouvel éclat de rire, vite réprimé dans ses mains.

« Cela a été un véritable bonheur Ingrid, vraiment » Avait-il dit en prenant sa main pour la baiser délicatement.

Cette fille était un miracle, un rayon de soleil… en une demi-journée, elle l'avait réconcilié avec l'espèce humaine et avec la vie…

« Et, si vous montiez avec moi, Capitaine ? »

« ???? »

« Ne me dites pas qu'un peu d'escalade vous fait peur ? »

« Euh, l'escalade, pas vraiment le pasteur, un peu plus, je dois l'avouer ! » Avait-il répondu déconcerté.

« Oui, c'était un peu l'idée, je dois le confesser ! »

« ??? »

« Je suis enceinte, Jack, et il ne reviendra pas… »

« Euh ! »

« Voilà, le plan : tu montes avec moi, on fait tout plein de cochonneries, tu laisses mon père nous surprendre, il nous marie sur le champ, et on prend la poudre d'escampette… on fait le tour du monde, il y a tellement d'endroit que je voudrais visiter, Jack »

« Euh… ! »

« Jack… ? Dit oui… »

Et Jack avait dit : oui !

Il était monté avec elle dans sa chambre, ils avaient fait l'amour, la demoiselle n'était vraiment pas farouche, et cela faisait longtemps que Jack ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un…

La femme du pasteur les avait surpris au petit matin, et après une scène digne d'une farce de Molière ou de Shakespeare, il avait dit : oui et épousé Ingrid.

Ils s'étaient enfuis avec la dot, et avaient commencé leur périple.

Ingrid rêvait des Amériques, il avait suggéré de commencer par l'Europe, ils seraient toujours à temps de quitter le vieux continent quand la guerre se ferait trop proche.

Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien cette période de l'histoire qu'il ne connaissait l'Antiquité ou même la Renaissance, mais il savait qu'une terrible guerre enflammerait bientôt toute l'Europe.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre** : échappée belle et paradoxe temporel 2/3

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 23

**Perso** : Jack Harkness

**Résumé** : Au printemps 1909, Torchwood envoie Jack enquêter en Suède, il y fait une étonnante rencontre et décide de se faire la belle…

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : Pas que je vois !

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Jack était heureux ! Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis Rose et le Docteur.

D'ailleurs Ingrid lui rappelait Rose. Pas physiquement, Ingrid était grande et faite comme une liane, et ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'il n'aurait su en dire la couleur.

Mais il y avait ce rire, ce rire… cette fausse insouciance, cette véritable témérité, une rare générosité et une curiosité… surprenante !

Par exemple, Ingrid voulait toujours savoir comment ça marchait, et assumait que Jack le savait…

Mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il savait…

Elle ne posait jamais de question sur son passé non plus…

Elle semblait trouver tout à fait normal qu'il arrive à se faire comprendre où qu'ils aillent…

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, non plus, comment Jack faisait pour tenir en ne dormant tout au plus qu'une ou deux heures par nuit…

Elle ne s'offusquait pas non plus si son regard traînait sur un homme, le déshabillant mentalement…

Et pour une fille de pasteur, elle semblait étonnamment ouverte en matière de sexe !!!

En ce début de siècle, un travail honnête n'aurait guère pu lui permettre de subvenir à leurs besoins, alors Jack passait ses nuits dans des tripots à jouer, et à gagner.

Juste ce qui était nécessaire à leur confort, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention…

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose, mais il fallait bien manger et payer les billets de train ou de bateau et puis l'auberge…

La journée, lui et sa petite famille profitaient de la vie, ils visitaient, jouaient les touristes curieux de tout, Jack faisait des croquis et Ingrid prenait des notes… tandis que Mira courait, grimpait, découvrait avec ses yeux de bambin curieux.

Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps quelque part et ce n'était pas toujours lui qui donnait le signal de départ.

Quand cela lui prenait, Ingrid faisait leurs bagages et il fallait partir sur l'heure. Une fois même, ils avaient du tout abandonner sur place !

Cette fois là, elle lui avait probablement sauvé la mise : il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir ce qui ressemblait fort à des hommes de Torchwood investir leur hôtel, alors qu'ils sortaient subrepticement par la porte de derrière…

Ingrid n'avait pas les yeux dans ses poches : elle avait dû remarquer que Jack se méfiait particulièrement des Britanniques de tout poils.

Mais, elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi…

Ils avaient fait l'Europe en long en large et en travers, profitant de l'expansion ferroviaire, ne s'arrêtant jamais plus de 10 à 15 jours dans la même ville, avec une exception pour Berlin, où Mira était venu au monde dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Jack était parti à la recherche d'une sage-femme à peine arrivé en ville.

Une vraie mégère avec qui, il avait du batailler pour rester auprès d'Ingrid pendant le travail : ce n'était pas la place d'un homme !

Jack n'aurait pas insisté si Ingrid ne l'avait voulu à ses cotés…

C'était le 13 novembre 1909 que Jack était devenu papa par procuration, et il était heureux !

Aujourd'hui, la guerre menaçait et il était plus que temps d'abandonner le vieux continent à son triste sort. Mais Jack avait quelques difficultés à réunir la somme nécessaire pour la traversée.

Ingrid rêvait de New York, Manhattan… et une cabine décente sur un transatlantique coûtait chère, mais que ne ferait-il pas pour elles ?

Jack avait accepté de participer à une grosse partie, le genre qu'il évitait en principe, le genre qui risquait de vous attirer des ennuis…

Il était rentré au petit matin en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi…

Il était passé devant le veilleur de nuit, qui n'avait pas bronché…

Arrivé sur le palier du troisième, il avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était dirigé vers la petite chambre qu'ils louaient dans cette auberge…

Il avait ouvert la porte avec précaution, pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne et sa fille qui devaient, à n'en pas douter, dormir à poing fermé…

« Jack ! Sauv… »

Fut la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu…

Jack s'était réveillé avec un drap sur le visage, il y avait des gens autour de lui qui parlaient, alors, malgré son appréhension, il avait fait le mort… jusqu'à ce que les enquêteurs aient quitté la pièce.

Il avait alors repoussé le drap…

Il était dans leur petite chambre, un corps était allongé à côté de lui.

Il avait soulevé le drap : Ingrid !

Mira ? Où était Mira ?

Dans le couloir un des enquêteurs parlait avec leur logeuse… :

Quatre hommes et une femme, ils avaient une automobile et ils avaient du emmener la gamine… il y avait une gamine, un véritable petit ange, pas plus de quatre ans, avait dit la logeuse…

Torchwood ? Ça ressemblait bien à du Torchwood, mais pourquoi avoir pris Mira et l'avoir laissé ?

Alors Jack avait foncé, passant la porte, il avait surgi comme un beau diable hors de sa boîte, profitant de la stupeur pour lester le policier de son arme et était parti à la recherche de sa fille sans attendre…

Si c'était Torchwood, et qu'ils pensaient que c'était sa fille… il ne voulait même pas y songer, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, quoiqu'il en coûte, il pleurerait Ingrid plus tard, tous les deux, lorsqu'ils seraient réunis et sur un bateau, le premier qu'il trouverait…

Et, Jack les avaient retrouvés, ce n'était pas difficile, il avait pris le train pour la ville étape la plus proche Hamar en direction d'Oslo, la Grande Bretagne restant une île, les ravisseurs de Mira serait bien obligés de passer par là…

Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle : Ils avaient loué deux suites dans un grand hôtel avec tout le confort moderne, Torchwood ne se refusait rien !

Jack s'était mêlé sans peine au personnel, il avait attendu que la femme couche sa petite Mira et que deux des hommes soient redescendus au bar.

Il était passé par le balcon, et était rentré par la fenêtre dans la chambre de sa fille, il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien et n'était pas droguée.

« Papa… ? Môm… les méchants ont tué môma ? »

« Shuttt, ne fais pas de bruits, quoi qu'il arrive, tu te caches là et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher… Ok ? »

Et Jack avait fait un carnage, il avait tiré sans sommation, abattant la femme et les deux hommes. Il leur avait fait les poches, ils étaient bien de Torchwood ! Torchwood Londres… Cardiff n'avait pas dû les mettre au courant de sa fuite… ces gens ignoraient à qui ils avaient à faire… ???

C'était après Mira qu'ils en avaient, mais pas parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était sa fille…

Jack s'était senti stupide…

Lui le voyageur temporel, comment avait-il pu… ?

Ingrid savait qui il était, elle savait qui elle épousait…

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il avait confisqué armes et munitions et il avait attendu que les deux autres remontent attirés par les détonations…

Puis, il avait enroulé Mira dans une couverture et ils s'étaient enfuis dans la nuit…

« Môma ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait demandé Mira.

« Non, ma chérie » Avait répondu Jack.

Jack avait volé l'automobile, ils n'en avaient plus besoin, mais il l'avait abandonnée rapidement pour le premier train pour Oslo, c'est seulement là qu'il avait réalisé que son précieux pactole avait disparu…

Et maintenant non seulement il avait Torchwood aux fesses, mais aussi la police… quoique ces derniers avaient l'air un peu largué… et puis, il y avait Mira !

Il avait pris une chambre dans une petite pension de famille pour souffler un peu.

« Est-ce que maman t'a parlé de ton vrai papa ? »

« Môma dit que c'est toi mon papa, parce que toi tu seras toujours là, que tu reviendras toujours » Avait dit la petite fille avec ses grands yeux gris rougis par le chagrin.

« Est-ce que maman t'a parlé de ton autre papa ? »

La petite fille avait haussé les épaules, Ingrid avait du lui faire la leçon.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Mira ! Il y a des gens très méchants qui sont après nous… »

« Les méchants qui vous ont tués toi et môma ? »

« Oui… ! » Donc Mira avait tout vu, elle savait !

« Môma dit qu'il voyageait dans une drôle de boîte bleue, une boîte qui peu aller dans les étoiles, mais sans ailes, pas comme les aéroplanes… » Avait-elle dit avec un nouvel haussement d'épaule.

Jack avait ri, ri de la façon dont son petit cœur avait dit ça, son petit cœur ? Un double petit cœur ?

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et serrée contre lui, ils étaient restés un long moment à pleurer en silence.

Mira avait fini par s'endormir et Jack l'avait couchée, il l'avait contemplée un moment, puis avait posé délicatement son oreille contre sa poitrine : deux petits cœurs battaient distinctement.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre** : échappée belle et paradoxe temporel 3/3

**Série** : les carnets de voyage du capitaine – entrée 24

**Perso** : Jack Harkness, Owen Harper.

**Résumé** : Au printemps 1909, Torchwood envoie Jack enquêter en Suède, il y fait une étonnante rencontre et décide de se faire la belle…

**Rating** : PG-13 –

**Spoilers** : Pas que je vois !

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Avec la mort d'Ingrid, Jack avait découvert les joies d'être père célibataire en ce début de siècle…

Pour commencer, gagner sa vie devenait plus compliqué, d'autant qu'il n'osait pas confier Mira trop longtemps à des Nounous…

Et, puis c'était la guerre ! Celle que l'on appellerait La Grande, La Der des Der.

Jusqu'à la prochaine évidement !

Échapper à la guerre n'était pas facile et Jack regrettait amèrement pour la première fois de sa vie d'avoir choisi la Renaissance pour option.

La guerre était partout, ou finissait toujours par les rattraper.

Son accent 'américain' l'avait aidé un certain temps à échapper à une conscription forcée, ça et Mira, mais ça ne durerait pas : les hommes devenaient rares et les américains volontaires…

Jack avait fini par trouver un compromis : de vrais faux papiers qui faisaient de lui Steven Matthews, un infirmier américain veuf, accompagné de sa fille de huit ans Kate !

La guerre tirait à sa fin et Jack servait sur les lignes arrière dans un Hôpital de Campagne qui s'était installé chez des Ursulines. Kate était demi-pensionnaire à l'école de fille que les sœurs assuraient tant bien que mal, parce qu'il fallait bien occuper ces demoiselles pendant que leurs mères assuraient le travail des hommes…

Evidement, il y avait bien des officiers pour râler qu'un homme de sa force et de sa stature devrait être sur le front, mais le Docteur Astruc n'était pas prêt de laisser partir son infirmier miracle. Non, seulement l'infirmier Matthews assurait plus que sa garde et avait l'estomac bien accroché, mais il avait le don de calmer les malades, et ça c'était plus qu'appréciable…

Matt, comme ils l'appelaient tous, ne comptait pas son temps et s'investissait pleinement dans son travail. Toujours à l'écoute des blessés, il n'hésitait pas à prendre sur ses heures de sommeil pour tenir la main d'un malheureux. Il avait une façon de leur parler, ou simplement de rester à leur coté en murmurant une étrange berceuse…

Matt savait aussi remonter le moral des troupes, du moins du personnel, et ce n'était pas rien, parce que devant tant de souffrance et si peu de moyen, il n'y avait pas que l'estomac qu'il fallait avoir de bien accroché Matt était toujours d'humeur égale, lui…

Tout le monde l'aimait bien à l'hôpital et, s'il n'avait été aussi espiègle, les sœurs l'auraient canonisé vivant !

Jack passait son peu de temps libre avec Mira. Elle avait grandi, elle était très futée : rien d'étonnant ! Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup plus que lui, alors ils s'installaient sur le toit de la grange et regardaient les étoiles.

Jack lui racontait les voyages rocambolesques d'un bien étrange équipage, celui du Tardis… et Mira l'écoutait en rêvant d'un monde sans guerre, et de voyages extraordinaires à bord d'un vaisseau fabuleux…

La guerre s'enlisait, le printemps était passé et puis l'été et maintenant l'hiver s'annonçait en ce tout début novembre. Il semblait bien à Jack que la guerre devait tirer à sa fin, il n'aurait vraiment pas du sécher aussi souvent le cours du professeur G'tong ! Il aurait au moins les bases, là il ne connaissait que les titres !

Il avait promis à Mira qu'ils reprendraient la route pour son anniversaire, quoiqu'il advienne, guerre ou pas guerre… Mais Jack ne devait jamais fêter l'armistice…

C'était le 8 novembre 1918, qu'ils avaient débarqué. Jack étaient à l'étage dans la grande chambré occupé à refaire des pansements. Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'avait levé la tête qu'au son des protestations de Mère Thibaude :

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? C'est un hôpital, ici ! »

Ils avaient tiré à vue, sans somations ! Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, à peine celui d'enregistrer les silhouettes de ceux qui auraient pu passer pour trois gentlemen.

Il avait repris conscience dans la malle d'une automobile. On lui avait mis un sac sur la tête, et il était ligoté comme un saucisson. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient halte, ils lui collaient une balle dans la tête, si bien qu'il avait vite perdu toute notion du temps. On l'avait transbahuté, probablement pour la traversée, puis une autre automobile. Il n'avait toujours pas vu ses ravisseurs, ce n'était pas nécessaire, il reconnaissait leurs méthodes…

C'est seulement arrivé à Cardiff et dans la base qu'on l'avait débarrassé de son sac. Il y avait un nouveau Directeur et ce n'était pas un rigolo. Il allait lui faire comprendre qui était le boss, et que c'était bien la dernière fois que Jack jouait la fille de l'air. Il allait lui en faire passer l'envie : ils l'avaient enfermé dans l'incinérateur et l'avait mis en route. Ils avaient recommencé l'opération, encore et encore. Jack était resté sur le sol entre les terribles brûleurs pendant plusieurs jours.

Finalement, on l'avait conduit dans sa cellule où il devait rester jusqu'à sa prochaine mission. Il avait perdu toutes notions du temps… La guerre devait être fini, Mira, sa petite Mira !

Torchwood Cardiff ne semblait pas savoir pour Mira, et ce n'était certainement pas Jack qui allait les mettre sur sa trace… Il lui avait expliqué pas mal de choses, mais elle n'avait que 9 ans et Torchwood Londres la recherchait certainement toujours !

Jack avait du attendre que le général Johnson prenne la direction de Torchwood 3, pour obtenir une permission de quelque jours qui lui permette de se rendre en France. Johnson avait été son officier supérieur pendant la deuxième guerre.

Quand en plein Blitz, des civils d'une mystérieuse organisation, étaient venu ré_clamer_ un de ses meilleurs pilotes, sous le prétexte que c'était un extraterrestre, il les avait envoyés au diable !

Mais après la victoire, tandis que les autres continuaient à faire la fête, il avait été emmené comme un bandit. Johnson n'avait pas pu leur opposer l'intérêt du pays !

C'est en 1951 que Johnson s'était retrouvé à la tête de Torchwood 3. De la guerre, il avait gardé pour Jack un minimum de respect : Jack s'était battu et bien battu !

Mais, il savait désormais que Jack n'avait jamais risqué sa vie, pas vraiment, pas définitivement, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il en avait sauvé plus d'une…

Bref, de 51 à 63, Jack avait vu ses conditions de vie nettement améliorées, pas au point de pouvoir utiliser les douches et WC du personnel, faut pas pousser ! Il était cependant autorisé à utiliser le robinet des cellules de son étage, et était libre de circuler tant qu'il respectait le couvre feu.

C'était donc en mai 53 que Jack avait enfin pu remettre le pied en France, il avait pris le ferry en contrebande, il ne disposait que du peu d'argent qu'il gagnait encore une fois au jeu !

Mais pour ne pas indisposer Johnson, ni attirer la suspicion de 'ses collègues' Jack jouait et gagnait peu…

C'est donc en stop qu'il avait gagné le petit village à l'est de Charleville, et c'était à pied qu'il était parti à la recherche du couvent des Ursulines. Il s'était présenté comme le petit-neveu de Matthews : il avait appris récemment qu'il avait une cousine…

Mère Thibaude reposait au fond du petit cimetière et personne n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'était devenue Kate Matthews… Jack était resté quelque jours dans la région, puis il était reparti bredouille !

…………………….

A ce jour, Jack n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenu sa fille, parce que, même après tout ce temps, Mira était toujours sa fille. Tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, c'était ce petit bracelet qu'elle lui avait tressé avec une mèche de ses cheveux et qu'il avait retrouvé un jour en balayant. Il avait dû être arraché avant qu'ils ne le balance dans l'incinérateur, Jack l'avait caché dans sa cellule où personne ne rentrait jamais.

« Jack ? » Avait demandé Owen.

Jack était assis au poste de travail de Tosh perdu dans ses pensées.

« Déjà revenu ? De l'eau dans le gaz ? » Avait plaisanté Owen.

« Non, non ! Juste un truc qui me turlupine… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Un truc que je voulais vérifier… » Avait-il précisé en regardant Mainframe mais sans arriver à se résoudre à lancer la recherche.

« Si c'est ton, ou plutôt ta demi-seigneur du temps que tu cherches, elle n'est pas là dedans » Avait dit Owen en reprenant la direction de son labo.

« Tu as vérifié ? Tu en es bien sûr ?» Avait demandé Jack qu'à demi-rassuré.

« Si ton petit copain a bien chargé toute la mémoire de Londres ici, ils n'ont jamais mis la main sur cette personne, ni sur aucun Seigneur du temps soit dit en passant ! » Avait répondu Owen.

Mira n'était pas tombée entre les mains de Torchwood, ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle était devenue, mais c'était déjà ça !

Fin de l'épisode.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre** : mémoire intime 01/

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 20

**Perso** : Ianto et Jack

**Résumé** : Jack et Ianto partagent un moment d'intimité, et se découvre de nouveau points de convergence.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Nope ! Pas dans celui-ci

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto était allongé à plat ventre de tout son long, ses bras, ramenés sous sa joue, lui servaient d'oreiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un poil. Même si, présentement, Jack faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour électriser tous ceux de son corps…

Ils avaient fait l'amour, et après trois rounds Ianto avait son compte. Il voulait profiter que c'était dimanche, et que la faille leur offrait un week-end pour faire une grasse-mat, avec Jack !

L'immortel était allongé sur le côté, reposant sur son bras droit et, de la main gauche, il dessinait des arabesques le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ianto, Jack s'ennuyait !

« Raconte-moi ! » Avait-il demandé.

« Hum ? »

« Oui, raconte moi, parle-moi de toi… »

C'était beaucoup d'effort, il n'avait aucune envie de parler, ni de lui, ni de quoi que ce soit : il voulait juste rester là, à paresser dans son lit avec son amant, profiter du moment présent…

« grrr… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Ce que tu veux… ! »

« !!!! »

« Juste, donne-moi un peu de toi… » Avait dit Jack avec une moue boudeuse, d'une superbe mais totale composition.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Jack était un peu vexé que Ianto soit réticent à le laisser entrer dans sa tête, même si ce n'était pas pour y farfouiller…

« Ok, mais soit plus précis ! » Avait répondu Ianto.

Tant qu'à parler, autant lui donner quelque chose qui lui tienne à cœur !

« Londres, ta mère, Sylphide., ton empathie…? » Avait énuméré Jack.

« Oh ! »

Ianto avait observé jack un petit moment avant de se décider à parler : ce n'était pas de la curiosité qui émanait de lui mais un désir profond de se rapprocher, de comprendre… finalement cette histoire de télépathie… ? Jack lui avait dit que c'était très intime, plus que quoique ce soit d'autre…

Ianto n'avait pas besoin de cette intimité, l'empathie lui donnait plus d'intimité qu'il n'en avait besoin et pas toujours avec les gens qu'il souhaitait…

L'empathie faisait de l'acte sexuel un mariage des sens, une explosion de plaisir, avec Jack c'était plus encore… c'était… plus fort, plus puissant, plus passionné….plus intime…

« Tout à commencé à Londres, il y avait eu cette explosion dans le métro, les gens ont commencé à crier, hurler, courir dans tout les sens, bref : à paniquer ! » Avait-il commencé de raconter.

La peur, la terreur l'avait envahie, il s'était retrouvé entraîné dans un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlées et incontrôlables jusqu'à en perdre conscience de lui-même, il n'avait que 6 ans et, aujourd'hui encore, rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Je suis tombé dans une sorte d'état de choc, catatonique, incapable de revenir à la réalité, les médecins ne comprenaient pas… »

« Tu avais 6 ans ? »

« décembre 91, avant cela, il y avait eu des incidents que mes parents ne comprenaient pas, comme lorsque ma sœur à fait sa crise d'appendicite… j'étais aussi malade qu'elle ! J'avais 4 ans »

« Ta mère s'est tournée vers Sylphide, parce que j'étais aux abonnés absents ! » Avait murmuré Jack.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Sylphide… »

« Décembre 91, tu étais aux mains de Torchwood 1 ! » Avait dit Ianto, bien sûr… Jack était retenu à Londres, leurs destins s'étaient déjà croisés à l'époque : le coup de fil anonyme, c'était sa mère !

« Sylphide est venue me chercher, elle m'a tendu la main, sorti de ce monde terrifiant dans lequel je m'était recroquevillé… » Avait-il repris.

«Télépathie à usage thérapeutique… » Avait dit Jack avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Avait répondu Jack, mais sans insister.

« Au départ, nous n'étions que de passage à Londres. Mais Sylphide nous a expliqué qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me protéger des autres, que sinon, ça recommencerait, que je pouvais perdre la raison et même mourir… »

« Alors, ta mère et toi êtes restés à Londres ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce fameux jour, c'était en mai, en mai 92 »

« Mai 92 ? » Avait répété Jack qui ne voyait manifestement pas le rapport.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mai 92 ? » Avait-il fini par demander.

« Maman avait trouvé un job dans un cabinet médical, et moi j'allais à l'école du quartier, et tous les jours après cela, Sylphide passait me chercher et on travaillait ensemble jusqu'à ce que maman vienne me prendre chez-elle »

Ianto se souvenait bien de ce jour là et du torrent d'émotions auxquels il avait du faire face, et aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, en regardant l'homme qui buvait ses paroles, il comprenait enfin ce qui s'était passé.

« Ce soir là, maman était arrivée plus tôt, dans un état pas possible. Sylphide avait essayé de la calmer, de lui dire qu'elle me faisait mal, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, maman pleurait et ne pouvait se contrôler »

« Mon Dieu, Sylphide, ce n'est pas possible : c'est trop monstrueux, trop monstrueux, non ce n'est pas possible, pas possible ! » répétait inlassablement Marion entre deux hoquets.

« Il faut t'enfuir Sylphide, Torchwood, seigneur Sylphide, Torchwood ils vont savoir, ils vont nous retrouver, sauve-toi, sauve-toi »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, sa mère l'avait enroulé dans son manteau et avait couru dans la nuit, toujours terrifiée et surtout horrifiée, et puis finalement à bout de souffle, elle s'était arrêtée. Ianto se cramponnait tant bien que mal aux fragiles barrières qu'il avait appris à mettre en place, et il tremblait de la tête au pied sous l'effort. Sa mère avait pris sur elle, et avait fait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu enfin repris leur souffle, ils avaient pris le métro pour se rendre à la gare. Marion avait acheté des billets pour Cardiff, puis ils s'étaient enfermés dans une cabine téléphonique, où Marion avait passé un étrange coup de fil…

« Allo ? Alex ? Il est à Londres, il le retienne, ils… vous le trouverez dans le labo du Dr Staswick ! »

Marion avait raccroché sans donner son nom, mais elle avait prononcé celui d'Alex…

« A quoi il ressemblait Alex ? » Avait-il demandé à Jack qui tâchait de donner un sens à ce que Ianto venait de lui raconter.

« Euh, ben… » Avait répondu Jack un peu perdu.

Ianto avait fait un bon hors du lit, il fallait qu'il sache, il voulait voir des photos, il fallait qu'il aille au QG, et tout de suite…

« Eh, mais quelle mouche te pique ? » Avait demandé le capitaine.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est ma mère qui à appelé Torchwood, c'est ma mère qui les a prévenus ! »

« Euh, oui ça j'avais compris ! » Avait fait le capitaine avec une grimace signifiant qu'il était conscient que quelque chose lui échappait, et qu'il essayait de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Au téléphone, je suppose qu'Alex ne s'est pas annoncé ? »

« Euh, non, probablement pas… ! »

« Donc ma mère a reconnu sa voix ! Ils se connaissaient ? »

« Euh, oui, sans plus… Mais il a dit à Annabelle que c'était un appel anonyme ! »

« Oui ! » Avait répondu Ianto qui était content que Jack l'ai rejoint dans son raisonnement.

« Et ? » Avait fait Jack, qui avait aussi commencé à se rhabiller mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

« Comment ma mère est-elle morte ? »

« Accident de voiture… » Avait répondu Jack incertain.

« Combien de temps as-tu passé à Corfou ? »

« Comment tu sais pour Corfou ? »

« Henry, c'était le sujet de dispute favori au manoir ! »

« En tout 6 mois… je suis rentré, juste une semaine après sa mort…je… »

« C'était en novembre, deux jours après mon anniversaire, on revenait du centre commercial, juste ma mère et moi, il faisait déjà nuit, une voiture nous a coupés la route, l'homme de l'autre voiture est sorti, il était armé, il a tiré sur ma mère, puis il m'a sorti de la voiture, il s'est mis à mon niveau et il m'a dit : si tu es un petit garçon intelligent tu vas courir aussi loin que tu peux sans t'arrêter et tu ne diras jamais rien à personne, il y a eu une autre détonation et puis uneexplosion… et j'ai couru … »

« Et tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne… » Avait terminé Jack qui s'était interrompu dans la recherche de ses bretelles pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Ianto avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule confortable qui s'offrait à lui, il avait humé le parfum si caractéristique de la peau de Jack, de ses lèvres, il en avait cherché le goût… Jack était si chaud, si vivant, si confortable et rassurant, il avait cherché ses lèvres…

« Je croyais que tu voulais aller quelque part » lui avait rappelé le Capitaine.

« Oui » Avait-il répondu en profitant de l'inattention du capitaine pour prendre sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au QG… non, plus besoin ! Il avait cherché dans sa mémoire le fichier des agents de Cardiff qu'il avait compulsé en faisant les recherches pour Jack. Sur la photo l'homme était beaucoup plus jeune, mais c'était bien lui… c'était bien Alex qui avait abattu sa mère…

Il avait glissé sa main sous la chemise bleue recherchant plus de chaleur, plus de contact, plus d'intimité…

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre** : mémoire intime 02/

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 21

**Perso** : Ianto et Jack

**Résumé** : Ianto se souvient de son enfance avec Thomas Prescott et leur bien étrange école.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Nope ! Pas dans celui-ci

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Après la mort de sa mère Ianto s'était retrouvé seul face au reste du monde. Il y avait bien Rhyanon, sa grande sœur, mais elle ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas toujours cet étrange petit frère, même si du haut de ses douze ans, elle faisait de son mieux.

Son père ? Il le terrifiait, il semblait à Ianto que l'homme était toujours en colère, quand ce n'était pas contre lui, c'était contre le reste du monde…

A l'école ce n'était pas mieux, il faisait le désespoir de ses maîtres, il se retrouvait régulièrement puni et était le souffre douleur de ses camarades et, pour couronner le tout, la dame des services sociaux n'arrêtait pas de le harceler de questions, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, ils avaient débarqué un jour sans prévenir, ce qui avait mis son père dans une rage folle :

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

« Où est votre fils, Monsieur Jones ? »

« C'est pas vos affaires ! »

« Monsieur Jones, ou vous coopérez, ou je serais contraint de vous faire emmener… »

« Il est dans sa chambre, où voulez vous qu'il soit ? »

Ianto était terrifié, pourquoi ces gens ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait lui, qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son coin.

Il s'était pelotonné au fond de la penderie avec sa lampe torche et un livre, le plus gros qu'il avait trouvé…

« Y a personne dans cette chambre, Monsieur Jones ! »

« Regardez dans le placard ! Oh et puis vous, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, moi, si ce môme aime les placards ! »

On l'avait emmené, ils avaient été gentils avec lui, même s'il sentait beaucoup de colère, elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Un médecin l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures, lui avait posé des drôles de questions, et puis, pendant quelque jours, on lui avait demandé de faire des dessins, et puis aussi des jeux, et puis, finalement, on l'avait ramené chez lui. Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, il était toujours en colère mais il était aussi très content de le retrouver.

Lui, il était content d'avoir retrouvé son placard, sa lampe de poche et son livre… pourquoi les grands ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il aimait être seul dans son coin.

Cet épisode houleux avec les services sociaux avait eu lieu juste avant les vacances de Pâques, que Ianto et Rhyanon avaient passées chez les grands-parents, partageant la chambre qui avait été celle de leur mère. L'appartement occupait les deux étages au-dessus de la boutique de tailleur du grand-père, et il y avait aussi un grenier avec de vieilles malles pleines de vieux trucs, et un grand fauteuil de cuir tout usé, c'est là que Ianto aimait se réfugier avec son livre, sa lampe torche et bien sûr Cap'tain Jack, l'ours en peluche de sa mère…

C'était le samedi avant la fin des vacances, qu'une des dames des services sociaux était venue voir Monsieur Jones pour parler de l'avenir de Ianto, pour parler de l'école.

« Ianto n'est pas un petit garçon comme les autres Monsieur Jones, il a besoin d'un encadrement plus… spécifique »

« Il a perdu sa maman, et il était là, il à juste besoin d'un peu de temps… » Avait grogné son père.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais Ianto… comment dire, vous avez certainement entendu parler de ces enfants, qui, trop doués, finissent par rater complètement leur scolarité… »

« Est-ce-que vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils est un petit singe savant ? »

« Il est trop tôt pour faire des pronostics, mais Ianto est capable de déductions logiques complexes pour un enfant de son âge… »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens… »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Jones, tous les frais de scolarité seront pris en charge, et de plus, il bénéficiera d'une bourse… »

« C'est quoi cette école ? Vous n'allez pas m'en faire une fiotte en costume trois pièces ? »

Le dimanche soir, ils avaient chargé sa maigre valise dans le coffre de la voiture et ils avaient pris la direction de l'école, Rhyanon lui tenait la main et tentait de le rassurer :

« Tu sais, tu as de la chance de pouvoir aller dans une école comme ça, maman aurait été fière de toi… »

« Oui, sûr que ta mère aurait été fière… » Avait renchéri son père.

Ianto, lui se demandait s'il trouverait un placard accueillant et tenait serré contre lui sa lampe de poche avec sa pile toute neuve.

L'école ne se trouvait qu'à un peu plus d'une heure de Cardiff, c'était une belle propriété : un de ces vieux manoirs gothiques dont les écuries avaient été aménagées, cela lui avait paru immense à l'époque, et magnifique.

Parce que Ianto avait aimé cette école, il l'avait aimée tout de suite parce qu'elle respirait le calme et la sérénité.

Il avait embrassé son père et sa sœur, puis il avait suivi Thomas Prescott qui serait son tuteur pour ses premiers pas à l'école, et qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais je suppose qu'il y a pire !» Avait dit le garçon qui devait être à peine plus vieux que lui.

La chambre était claire, il y avait outre le lit, une commode, une armoire, un bureau avec sa chaise, mais aussi, un fauteuil. Ianto l'avait tout de suite aimée.

« T'es pas du genre bavard ! » Avait constaté Thomas.

« Non » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Tu veux visiter ? »

« On peut ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? T'es du genre à faire que ce qui est permis ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça me plait bien ici.. »

« Oh ! Je vois ! »

Thomas lui avait fait visité les salles de cours, d'informatique, de chimie, la bibliothèque, la salle de récréation, celle d'escrime, le tir à l'arc, la piscine couverte, l'infirmerie, les cuisines, le réfectoire…

Il lui avait présenté, au fur et à mesure qu'ils les avaient croisés, les autres enfants, ceux qui étaient arrivés car, évidement, la plupart arriverait que lundi matin de bonne heure avec le bus.

Ianto n'avait jamais cherché de placard pour se cacher, lorsqu'il avait besoin de s'isoler, il se choisissait un livre à la bibliothèque et montait dans sa chambre. De plus, ici, personne ne s'offusquait qu'il préfère étudier dans le calme qu'elle lui offrait, plutôt que dans la grande salle d'étude comme ses petits camarades.

D'ailleurs pour la première fois de sa vie, Ianto arrivait même à apprécier la compagnie d'autres personnes. Probablement parce qu'on le laissait s'isoler quand il le désirait et aussi parce que l'ambiance studieuse lui convenait.

Un de ses plus grand plaisir était d'argumenter de tout et à tout propos avec Thomas. Ça avait commencé dès les premiers jours et cela avait continué année après année, leur amitiés et leur connivence n'en devenant que plus forte.

Ils argumentaient sur les filles pendant les cours de biologie, sur le système social pendant les séances de tir, du rôle politique des religions pendant les cours de self-défense, des fluctuations des marchés financiers pendant les cours de piratages informatiques…

C'était très stimulant !

Ianto avait passé ses premières vacances au manoir pour Pâques 95, il était revenu à l'école deux week-end plus tôt avec le souvenir cuisant de la ceinture de son père sur le bas du dos, ce n'était pas la première fois mais, jusque ici, il avait pu le cacher.

Mais là, il n'avait pu retenir une grimace pendant le cours de combat rapproché et le professeur Mac Gillis avait soulevé son T-shirt devant tout le monde… Il avait été convoqué chez la directrice, à qui il avait répondu que ça ne la regardait pas, et il avait quitté son bureau en claquant la porte pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Salut, je peux entrer ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Avait-il répondu.

« Mac Gillis fait ses bagages… ! » l'avait informé Thomas.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui, la Directrice l'a incendié… et c'est justifié, ce qu'il a fait était humiliant…» Avait-il ajouté.

« Il ne l'a pas fait dans ce but là… » Avait dit Ianto.

« N'empêche ! »

Alors Ianto avait pris sur lui et avait été voir la Directrice, il s'était excusé pour son emportement et avait plaidé la cause du professeur.

« Monsieur Jones, je peux admettre un sursaut d'agressivité de la part d'un enfant mal traité et humilié, je ne peux tolérer l'incompétence à gérer ce genre de situation de la part d'un de mes professeurs »

« Madame… »

« Suffit, parlons de vous, Monsieur Jones, désirez-vous passer les vacances de Pâques, ici ? »

Ianto avait demandé qu'on lui accorde un temps de réflexion, il savait que l'école pourrait faire des ennuis à son père, et que dans ce cas, sa sœur risquait de se retrouver à l'assistance…

« Si tu venais au manoir, je dirais à mon oncle qu'on a un travail à faire ensemble… »

C'est comme ça que Ianto avait passé ses premières vacances au manoir.

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre** : mémoire intime 03/

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 22

**Perso** : Ianto et Jack

**Résumé** : Ianto se souvient de son enfance avec Thomas Prescott et leur bien étrange école.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Nope ! Pas dans celui-ci

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. De même certain indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le manoir avait été pour Ianto un autre coin de paradis. Au début, il avait ressenti une certaine réticence de la part du vieux Lord. Ianto n'appartenait pas à leur monde, il serait toléré que s'il se pliait aux règles… mais, Ianto avait vite séduit tous le monde, y compris Lord Henry : Il était posé, poli, attentif à leur moindre réaction et discret.

Thomas et Amy avaient perdu leur mère très tôt, la mort de leur père les avaient laissés orphelins et sous la tutelle de leur oncle maternel : Lord Henry Lothian

Lord Henry s'était marié sur le tard avec une jeunette : Margaret, de vingt ans sa cadette, mais qui ne lui avait donné qu'un seul fils.

Le manoir était grand et accueillait pour les vacances neveux et nièces du vieux couple dans un joyeux brouhaha, il y avait Gaby et Matthew, leur sœur Esther, les jumeaux Carol et Peter et puis Steven, Loïs, Claryss, et Helen, et cela faisait beaucoup de monde ! Plus les domestiques dont les enfants partageaient leurs jeux.

Bien, souvent deux clans se formaient les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre, et Ianto dans la bibliothèque au calme et au milieu des livres.

Quelque fois, Lord Henry le surprenait là et s'asseyait un moment avec lui, et ils se mettaient à parler lectures ou voyages, Ianto aimait bien le vieux Lord, il était droit comme un i, posé et généreux…

Ianto ne passait pas toutes ses vacances dans la bibliothèque loin de là : il y avait des chevaux ! Et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne fassent une grande promenade autour de la propriété.

En 97, ils avaient même passé dix jours dans la résidence d'été de Corfou, c'était une grande villa blanche, dessinant un U encadrant une piscine qui s'ouvrait sur la mer ! Ianto avait adoré, d'autant que pour ces vacances là, il n'y avait que Thomas, Amy et lui.

Mais, Margaret regardait d'un œil mauvais Alexi le gardien de la villa, trop beau, trop jeune, et beaucoup trop cultivé, le jeune homme faisait une thèse sur des textes anciens, et il avait eu le malheur de demander des nouvelles de Jack.

Ce Jack était un sujet récurrent de dispute au manoir entre Henry et Margaret, ou plus exactement, de bouderies et de silences…

C'était trop subtil pour que les autres se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit ! Mais, pour Ianto, il y avait au sein de ce couple, un malaise qui avait pour nom : Jack, ou le capitaine, ou Torchwood…

Ianto en était venu à la conclusion que le Capitaine Jack avait fricoté avec Henry à Corfou…

Le séjour avait été écourté et la villa vendue !

Ianto continuait de passer ses week-ends à Cardiff, mais le plus souvent chez ses grands-parents où Rhyanon le rejoignait. Là aussi, l'omniprésence du capitaine suscitait des silences, mais ils étaient d'une qualité différente, ils étaient teintés de peur et en même temps de gratitude.

La toute première fois que Ianto avait vu Jack en chair et en os, c'était en bas, dans la boutique. Ianto était en train de descendre lorsque les trois hommes avaient fait irruption, ils dégageaient une telle charge de stress que Ianto en était resté cloué sur place.

Son grand-père avait accueilli le capitaine avec respect, mais avait lancé aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient un regard mauvais, chargé de mépris. Il avait remis au capitaine ce qu'il était venu chercher, le paquet était prêt, cela n'avait pas durée trois minutes, échange de politesse compris !

« Foutu Torchwood ! » avait sifflé, son grand-père entre ses dents.

Les Week-ends à Cardiff, Ianto n'aurait en aucun cas voulu les perdre. Ils étaient somme toutes, son seul contact avec le monde réel, parce qu'il en était bien conscient : l'école et le manoir étaient des mondes à part, auxquels il n'appartenait pas.

Avec Rhyanon, il compulsait les magazines que les jeunes de son âge étaient supposés lire, ils allaient au cinéma, et au centre commercial. Evidement pour Ianto c'était à chaque fois une épreuve, les transports en commun surtout : trop de monde et trop de stress, le centre commercial c'était différent, c'était un feu d'artifice d'émotions fugaces et contradictoires, il en sortait généralement groggy !

Mais il se disait que s'il voulait pouvoir vivre dans le monde réel, il fallait qu'il se prépare à l'affronter, et c'est à cela que servaient ces week-ends.

L'été 98, Ianto avait décidé de passer moins de temps dans la bibliothèque et un peu plus avec les filles. Elles l'aimaient bien, il était différent, il les écoutait, ne se moquait pas, se faisait leur complice et excitait leur curiosité…Et elles, la sienne, alors ensemble ils avaient entrepris des recherches Ianto avait bien évidement repéré les bouquins interdits dissimulés derrière une intégrale d'Agatha Christie et il en lisait les passages les plus intéressants à haute voix, ce qui finissait généralement dans une hilarité confuse… Après quoi on commentait joyeusement, ils n'étaient véritablement passés aux travaux pratiques que l'été suivant.

À la rentrée 99, sa réputation était faite : Ianto avait viré sa cuti ! Et franchement, il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante, parce que lorsqu'il écoutait ses copains parler de leurs exploits de l'été, il était clair qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu la moitié de ce que lui avait fait avec Amy, Esther et Carol…

Le retour à l'école avait été bizarre, il y avait tout à coup, tout un tas de choses qui le dérangeaient, rien de précis, c'était plus un sentiment général.

« La terre appelle Ianto ! »

« Hum ? »

« Ta pupille ? »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Eh, bien, Parles… ! »

« Que veux tu que je te dise, elle à huit ans, elle est futée et elle n'est pas commode… »

« Huit ans ? Ok, je comprends mieux… » Avait conclu Thomas.

« Tu as vu Nathaniel ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me fais probablement des idées… » Avait murmuré Ianto, il n'aurait pas du mentionner leur aîné. Nathaniel était un des plus anciens.

Ils n'étaient pas véritablement répartis en classes de niveau par année, mais à l'intérieur de chaque matière.

Nathaniel avait atteint le niveau sept dans presque toutes les matières, c'était un garçon qui se mettait beaucoup de pression, et il semblait à Ianto qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Ianto lui continuait à observer les préceptes de Sylphide :

« Ne te fais pas remarquer, Ianto, ne cède pas à la tentation du succès, garde-toi d'attirer les regards »

Ianto se contentait de faire juste ce qu'il fallait pour être dans les bons, et laisser l'excellence aux autres. Quand à Thomas, il était trop imbu de son aristocratie pour en faire plus que le strict minimum, ce qui cachait son intelligence hors du commun.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois son genre, non… » Avait conclu Thomas.

« Jaloux ? » Avait ironisé Ianto, qui savait que c'était là, la façon qu'avait son ami de lui faire payer le fait qu'il les ait surpris lui et Carol dans la grange.

Une chance d'ailleurs que Thomas n'ait pas insisté et qu'il ait immédiatement rebroussé chemin, parce que s'il avait vu que sa sœur était là aussi…

Ianto avait gardé un œil sur Nathaniel, il sentait la peur, une peur confuse, un sentiment que Ianto connaissait que trop bien et qu'il sentait l'envahir à nouveau sans qu'il soit capable de dire pourquoi.

Il y avait la façon qu'avait la Directrice de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Il y avait ces livres qu'il trouvait chaque lundi sur son bureau.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, il y avait toujours eu une nouvelle pile de livre, le lundi sur son bureau, comme pour chaque élève, ce n'était là que des conseils de lectures rien de plus, sauf que depuis la rentrée le choix de ces livres le perturbait.

Et toujours le regard de Miss Brown qui semblait fouiller au plus profond de lui pendant les exercices de physique, pour Ianto Miss Brown était un mystère : elle était la seule personne dont il ne ressentait rien… on lui aurait dit : c'est un robot ! Il y aurait cru sans problème.

Ianto en était arrivé à se dire qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec Nathaniel, mais c'était à croire que le garçon le fuyait ! Réflexion faite, il le fuyait bien, quelqu'un lui avait dit que Ianto s'intéressait à lui !!! Stupide, d'autant plus stupide que huit jours avant les vacances de Noël, Nathaniel avait fait le saut de l'ange depuis le 5e étage de la tour nord, et cela devant tous les élèves.

On les avait immédiatement fait rentrer dans le réfectoire, les plus grands avaient réconforté les plus petits. On leur avait interdit de ressortir, on leur avait servi une collation et les cours avaient repris dans un silence de mort…

Le corps de Nathaniel avait été rendu à sa famille et la vie continuait, Ianto trouvait cela un peu court. Et son malaise grandissait…

« Allez, viens on se barre ! » Avait dit Thomas.

Ianto n'était pas chaud pour faire le mur deux jours avant la trêve de Noël, mais Thomas avait décidé que se saouler la gueule ferait du bien à Ianto.

Ils étaient sortis par la petite fenêtre du local de service du second, et avait escaladé le mur, de là, ils avaient marché jusqu'au village, où ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se procurer de la bière.

Ce n'est qu'à minuit passé, poussé par le froid qu'ils avaient repris le chemin de l'école : sauf, que d'école, il n'y en avait plus !!!

Disparue !

Simplement disparue ! Les larges grilles, l'enceinte, le bâtiment avec ses écuries et ses tours, disparus !

Restait un champ d'herbes folles sans aucune trace qu'il n'y ait jamais eu autre chose !!!

Les deux garçons avaient passé le reste de la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre au pied d'un grand chêne, encore plus sonnés par cette disparition que par la mort de leur camarade.

Le jour se levant, il avait bien fallu constater, que ce n'était pas eux qui s'étaient égarés que c'était bien l'école. Ils étaient retournés au village, où on leur avait ri au nez :

« Quelle école ? Y a jamais eu d'autre école que celle du village, par ici ! »

« Viens, n'insiste pas, viens ! » Avait dit Ianto, qui commençait vraiment à sentir venir la panique : le type qui les avait servis la veille ne se souvenait plus d'eux.

« Viens, ne restons pas là, rentrons »

« Rentrons ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Ianto, que l'on est à deux jours de marche de chez nous ? »

« Génial, comme ça, on arrivera juste comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Oui, et après ? »

« Après, chacun de notre côté, on fait en sorte de démarrer le nouveau millénaire dans une autre école, crois-moi, ce sera plus sain ! »

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre** : mémoire intime 04/04

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 23

**Perso** : Ianto et Jack

**Résumé** : Ianto se souvient de son enfance avec Thomas Prescott et leur bien étrange école.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Nope ! Pas dans celui-ci

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. De même certain indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Bon, si on reprenait de puis le début ? » Avait commencé Ianto,

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette école ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment, mon père probablement… »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Suis pas sûr de te suivre ! » Avait répondu Thomas.

« Pourquoi toi et pas Amy ? »

« Ben, je sais que pour Amy, c'est Henry qui a décidé, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille dans cette école… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi ! Il trouvait que c'était une drôle d'idée, mais après la mort de père, j'ai dit que j'aimais cette école et puis il y avait toi… il n'a pas insisté… »

« Il voulait te retirer de l'école ? »

« Oui ! Aujourd'hui je peux guère lui donner tort… »

« Oui ! » Avait concédé Ianto, mais que savait réellement Lord Lothian ?

« Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est arrivé ? »

« Si c'est une explication rationnelle que tu veux je n'en ai aucune… après, si on fait appelle au fantastique… »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont encore en vie ? »

« Il y avait 572 élèves et 34 professeurs, plus le personnel… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Oui ! »

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient en faisant semblant de s'amuser sur le bas côté quand des voitures passaient, ils avaient peur, c'était peut-être stupide, mais ils avaient le sentiment d'être en danger. Si on y réfléchissait ce n'était pas si stupide, des choses bizarres arrivaient toujours à Cardiff, et les gens qui en parlaient, finissaient toujours par disparaître. L'ombre de Torchwood planait sur la ville !

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Torchwood ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Thomas était à la limite de la panique :

« Tor**…** Torchwood, t'es pas fou, non ? »

« Merde Thomas, regarde ce qui se passe ! Pour autant que je sache, on est des rescapés ! On ne devrait plus être là ! Et on ne sait même pas à qui on peut ou pas faire confiance ! »

« Torchwood, je sais pas vraiment, je sais juste que ça à avoir avec ce fichu capitaine ! »

« C'est lui Torchwood ? »

« Non, je crois pas… Ce n'est pas clair, je crois qu'il le tienne d'une façon où d'une autre… je crois que c'est pour ça qu'Henry afait la carrière qu'il a fait… »

« Je ne te suis plus, là ? »

« Un jour, j'ai surpris une dispute entre Georges et Henry, il y était question de la carrière d'Henry dans la RAF… »

« Et ? »

« Georges reprochait à Henry d'avoir fait la course à l'avancement au mépris de sa vie familiale uniquement afin d'être en mesure d'offrir une protection au capitaine ! »

« Vois pas le rapport ! » Avait commenté Ianto.

« Ben, moi non plus, mais il doit y en avoir un, parce qu'Henry à répondu, qu'il lui devait bien ça ! »

« Au capitaine ? »

« Oui ! »

« Margaret est jalouse du capitaine ! » Avait dit Ianto, il n'était pas sûr que ça les mènerait quelque part, mais le capitaine et Torchwood étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et tous les trucs bizarres qui se passaient en ville étaient liés à Torchwood…

« Oui, je ne sais pas si c'est justifié… mais c'est clair qu'elle ne l'aime pas… »

« Plus concrètement, Torchwood ? » Avait insisté Ianto.

« Je sais qu'Henry les aime pas, qu'il dit que c'est des ordures et qu'ils n'y comprennent rien »

« Idem du côté des grands-parents ! »

Ils avaient marché en silence encore quelques kilomètres, il commençait à faire faim et soif, et ils n'avaient plus d'argent, mais il n'était pas question qu'ils regrettent les bières de la veille, elles leur avaient peut-être sauvés la vie.

« Ianto, le problème dans ton plan, c'est que pour changer d'école, il faut en avoir une ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Transfert de dossier, ce genre de paperasserie.. »

« Merde, t'as raison ! »

« On passe les vacances et on cherche une solution »

« Et on fait quoi à la rentrée de janvier ? »

« Ben, si on n'a pas trouvé autre chose, je connais un joli petit hangar bien tranquille ! »

« T'es pas sérieux ? »

« Je crois que le moins on attirera l'attention sur nous, le mieux ce sera, dans le quartier de mon père je suis sur que je devrais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour nous faire de faux dossiers scolaires ou pour nous en revendre… »

« Charmant ! »

« Reste à espérer qu'Henry n'est pas du côté des méchants… ! »

« Tu ne vas pas imaginer… »

« Notre école a disparu la nuit dernière entre 19h et 23h, je peux tout imaginer !!! »

« Vu sous cette angle là, évidement »

« J'ai un ptérodactyle… »

« Ianto ???? »

« Sérieux, je la nourris avec du poisson… »

« Ianto, sérieux, tu me fais peur… »

« Ce que je te dis Thomas, c'est qu'il se passe de drôles de trucs dans cette ville, et que ça porte toujours de près ou de loin la marque de Torchwood, et qu'on ne sait pas qui fait quoi, mais en tout cas, ce que je peux te certifier c'est que tous le monde a la trouille, et les gens, quand ils ont la trouille, ils font des choses moches ou stupides, voir les deux ! »

« Donc on a rien vu, on ne sait rien » Avait conclu Thomas.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils avaient fait halte pour la nuit. Le coin n'était pas rassurant, mais il y avait une masure abandonnée qui pouvait leur offrir un minimum de protection contre la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber.

Ils avaient bien essayé de faire un peu de feu, mais n'avaient rien trouvé d'assez sec pour bien vouloir s'enflammer.

« On va jouer ça comment ? »

« On va se rendre chez mes grands-parents, on dira qu'on s'est fait agresser par des voyous à la descente du bus, qu'ils ont pris nos affaires… on se fait gentiment dorloter, réchauffer, devant un bon bouillon, mon grand-père appellera ton oncle pour le rassurer, et après on improvisera en fonction des réactions, moi je suis d'avis qu'on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé là-bas, au pire, ils ne sauront pas si on sait quelque chose ou pas… »

Henry avait été soulagé de les voir arriver : deux drôles de types prétendant être de la police étaient venus lui demander si son neveu était là ou à l'école, parce que l'école avait brûlé et qu'il était impossible d'identifier les victimes, mais qu'il en manquait deux…

Une fois remis du premier choc, Henry avait cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et avait fait éconduire les mauvais plaisants avec pertes et fracas, mais lorsqu'il avait tenté d'appeler l'école ça ne répondait pas… Le père de Ianto avait reçu une visite similaire, avec le même résultat et dans les deux cas évidement, les deux hommes avaient répondu que les garçons étaient à l'école.

Thomas et Ianto entérinèrent la version de l'incendie, ils n'avaient eu la vie sauve que parce qu'ils étaient allés acheter des bières…

Fin de l'épisode.

Et de la saison 2


End file.
